Vérzivatar I Az Utód
by DraconusDiablo
Summary: 2028. James Astroath egy külföldi iskolából érkezik a Roxfort falai közé, az ő kalandjait követheti nyomon az olvasó. Miközben a fiú megvívja magánháborúját az iskolában, más erők is szervezkednek, akik vagy jóra vagy rosszra, de mindenképpen használni ak
1. Minden út Roxfortba vezet

2028. James Astroath egy külföldi iskolából érkezik a Roxfort falai közé, az ő kalandjait követheti nyomon az olvasó. Miközben a fiú megvívja magánháborúját az iskolában, más erők is szervezkednek, akik vagy jóra vagy rosszra, de mindenképpen használni akarják James képességeit.  
A regény 2028. szept. 1-jén kezdődik, azonban senki ne várjon sci-fi elemeket, a történet elsősorban a varázsvilágra korlátozódik. Csak a Harry Potter és a Tűz serlegéig történteket veszi figyelembe.

A későbbi fejezetek egy részében lesz _slash_ (férfi-férfi szerelem), inkább az érzelmekre, mint a testiségre fektetve a hangsúlyt. Ha ez undorít vagy nem tetszik, akkor még mindig odakattinthatsz a képernyő sarkában lévő kis keresztre. :) Csúnya szavak előfordulhatnak, bár ez nem annyira jellemző. Ok. Warning letudva.

Kommentelni lehet, sőt… :)

Minden jog Rowlingé, a szereplők nagy része pedig az enyém. :) Jó szórakozást!

I. fejezet

Minden út Roxfortba vezet

A King's Cross pályaudvar kilences és tízes vágányát elválasztó peronján néhány ember várakozott, köztük egy körülbelül 170 centiméter magas, vékonyabb testalkatú, világosszőke hajú, zöldeskék szemű fiú is. Hétköznapi kamasznak látszott fekete farmerjében, piros pólójában és fekete bőrdzsekijében, viszont arca elég tanácstalannak, mondhatni ijedtnek tűnt.

Szorosan markolta poggyászkocsijának rúdját, mintha ebből akarna erőt meríteni, miközben a tömeget fürkészte, hátha megpillantja azt, akire várakozik. A ládái tetején lévő kalitkában egy szürkésbarna kuvik csücsült, ebből pedig arra lehetett következtetni, hogy ő mégsem egy hétköznapi kamasz.

Valóban. James Astroath varázsló volt, és mivel először járt Londonban, igencsak elveszettnek érezte magát. Édesanyja hiába magyarázta el részletesen, hogyan juthat el az állomáshoz – ezen belül a Roxfort Expresszhez, amely az iskolához szállítja – nem volt biztos a dolgában. Jó lett volna megkérdezni valakit, ám gyanította, hogy a legtöbben minimum furcsán néznének rá, ha a 9 és ¾-ik vágány holléte felől érdeklődne.

Felpillantott a pályaudvar órájára. Mindössze tíz perc volt hátra az indulásig, ezért úgy döntött, még öt percet hajlandó várni, aztán megpróbálkozik az átjutással. A lelke mélyén azonban sejtette, hogy anyja nem fog időben ideérni.

A tegnapi napig minden rendben lévőnek tűnt, terveik szerint együtt mentek volna a Roxfortba, ám délután érkezett egy levél a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumtól, miszerint gond van a letelepedési engedélyükkel. Emiatt a közös utazás némileg meghiúsulni látszott, bár James először még reménykedett benne, hogy az adminisztráció nem húzódik el ennyire.

Végül a haladéknak adott öt perc is letelt, így a fiú elnézett a fal felé, ahol éppen akkor tűnt el néhány ember. Úgy vélte, ha nekik sikerült, akkor neki is menni fog. Az ő példájukat követve feltűnésmentesen elindult, majd óvatosan átlökte a kocsit, és néhány pillanat múlva egy teljesen más, muglimentes világban találta magát.

A zsúfolt peron mellett egy piros gőzmozdony pöfögött, körülötte izgatottan fecsegő diákok és szülők tolongtak. Mindenki igyekezett megtalálni barátait, a fiatalabbak pedig legalább olyan megilletődöttnek tűntek, mint amilyennek ő érezte saját magát.

Visszanézett a fal felé, hátha meglátja végre édesanyja égővörös hajkoronáját, majd beletörődve egyedüllétébe elindult a hátsó kocsik felé. Remélte, találni fog egy üres fülkét, ahol önmaga társaságában végigutazhatja a hosszú utat.

Nem vette észre azt a magas, ezüstszőke hajú, méregzöld, kígyómintás talárt viselő varázslót, aki a vele lévő fiúnak – feltehetően a fiának – magyarázott valamit, pontosan felé mutatva. De ha észrevette volna, akkor sem tulajdonított volna neki nagy jelentőséget.

Felvonszolta a csomagjait, és szerencsére talált egy üres fülkét, amelyben kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, aztán úgy döntött, végigalussza az utat. Habár mostanában nem voltak rémálmai, mégsem érezte teljesen kipihentnek magát, mindemellett azt az elvet vallotta, hogy minden lehetőséget ki kell használni az alvásra.

Lehunyta a szemét, és az elinduló vonat ringató hatására egyre közelebb került az álmok birodalmához, mikor egy nagy csattanást hallott. Kelletlenül felpillantott, majd megállapította magában, hogy sajnos mégsem alvással fogja tölteni az utazás unalmas óráit.



Dugó volt. Hatalmas dugó. Az utakon végeláthatatlan kocsisorok kígyóztak, mintha mindenki egyszerre akart volna közlekedni Londonban. A taxi hátsó ülésén ülő vörös hajú nő úgy érezte, az egész világ összeesküdött ellene, vagy ha a világ nem is, a város és lakosai mindenképpen.

- A francba! – kiáltott fel idegesen, mire a taxisofőr ijedten összerezzent. – Nem mehetnénk gyorsabban? Le fogom késni a vonatom!

- Kedves hölgyem – válaszolt a tőle telhető legnagyobb udvariassággal a sofőr, miután túltette magát az utasa által okozott heveny szívroham utóhatásain. – Mehetnénk gyorsabban, ha kiszállnánk és itthagynánk a kocsit. Egy dugó kellős közepén vagyunk.

- Észrevettem – mormogta a nő. – Elnézést, hogy magára förmedtem, de ez a mai nap totális katasztrófának ígérkezik.

- Régen voltak már ilyen sokan az utakon – helyeselt a férfi, amivel csak megerősítette utasa összeesküvés-elméletre vonatkozó gyanúját.

A minisztérium emberei teljes hozzánemértésükről tettek tanúbizonyságot, mikor fél órás várakoztatás után közölték, hogy tulajdonképpen minden rendben van, és csak véletlenségből küldték ki a levelet. Ehhez jött még a szokatlan csúcsforgalom, így Lily de Soulnak valóban kezdett olyan érzése lenni, az égiek egyáltalán nem akarják, hogy ő a mai nap folyamán eljusson a Roxfortba.

Remélte, a fiával minden rendben lesz, nem fog eltévedni, és nem fogja lekésni a vonatot. Mert abban biztos volt, hogy ő csak valami csoda folytán utazhat ma a Roxfort Expresszel, és az idő múlásával egyre kevesebb esélyt látott erre a bizonyos csodára.

Végre a forgalom csökkenni látszott, a taxi a vánszorgásból átváltott egy kicsit haladósabb tempóra, a távolban pedig feltűnt az állomás épülete, amit a nő egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtázott. A maradék tíz perc elegendőnek tűnt, hogy mégiscsak elérje a vonatot.

Miután beálltak a parkolóba, kifizette a fuvardíjat, felpakolta egy poggyászkocsira a csomagjait, majd sietős tempóban elindult az állomás és a vágányok felé. A végén már szinte szaladt, és mikor odaért a két peron közötti falhoz, akkor sem lassított. Teljes sebességgel nekirohant, aztán majdnem egy hatalmasat káromkodott, ugyanis a korlát nem engedte át, így ő kis híján átesett a kocsi rúdján, fejjel a ládákra. Szerencsére a kuli nem borult fel, azonban neki sikerült egy kisebb agyrázkódást szenvednie az ütközéstől.

Tanácstalanul bámulta a falat, aztán arrébbsiklott a tekintete, és megpillantotta a hetes, valamint kicsivel arrébb a nyolcas számot. Az óra ebben a pillanatban ütötte el a tizenegyet.

Lily de Soul csalódottan konstatálta magában, hogy a saját figyelmetlensége miatt elszalasztotta az Expresszt, holott tisztán emlékezett rá, az előbb még a kilences és a tízes számokat látta a vágányok felett.

Megvonta a vállát. Végül is még ezernyi módja van annak, hogy eljusson a Roxfortba, a vonat – amellyel a fia remélhetőleg elutazott – nem az egyetlen közlekedési lehetőség…

Hamarosan egy szürke denevér indult el északra, Skócia hegyvidékei felé.



A fülkeajtóban egy kissé kifulladt fiú állt, szemmel láthatóan csomagok nélkül.

- Bocs – szólalt meg néhány mély lélegzetvétel után. – Nem akartalak felébreszteni.

- Nem aludtam. Még. Egyébként, szia.

- Öh… szia. – A fiú zavartan beletúrt tejfölszőke hajába. – Van még szabad hely? Leülhetek?

- A rajongótáborom pillanatokon belül megérkezhet. Úgyhogy…

- Értem. – A zavartságot tanácstalanság váltotta fel az enyhén sápatag arcon. – Akkor nem zavarlak.

Ezzel kijjebb lépett, és már becsukta volna az ajtót, mikor James elmosolyodott, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

- Te mindent elhiszel, amit mondanak? – kérdezte vidám hangon. Szimpatikusnak találta a másik félszegségét, és arra gondolt, talán mégsem lesz olyan rossz dolog nem egyedül utazni.

- Akkor… nincs rajongótáborod?

- Egyelőre nincs – nevetett fel James. – Meg most őszintén… úgy nézek én ki?

A fiú nem felelt semmit, csak továbbra is tanácstalanul állt az ajtóban, miközben tétova pillantásokkal méregette reményei szerint leendő útitársa arcát.

- Behozzam a csomagjaidat? – törte meg a csendet James.

- Nincsenek csomagjaim. Pontosabban már a Roxfortban vannak, mert apám elvitte őket.

- Akkor valamilyen kiváltságos varázslócsaládból származhatsz – vonta le a következtetést.

- Igen. Apa először engem is el akart vinni, aztán meggondolta magát, és úgy látta jónak, ha mégis vonattal jövök.

- Aha… És édesapádnak csak állójegyre futotta?

- Micsoda? – A szemöldökfelvonáshoz egy értetlen tekintet is társult a szőkeség részéről.

- Úgy értem, nem akarsz leülni?

- Ja, persze!

A fiú végre megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, majd helyet foglalt Jamesszel szemben.

- Én James vagyok. James Astroath. És te?

- Silver.

- Hmm… Silver. Illik hozzád. Vezetékneved is van, kedves Silver?

- Malfoy – motyogta a fiú, szürke szemeivel útitársa arcát fürkészve, mintha attól tartana, hogy a másik azonnal kizavarja a neve hallatán.

James azonban semmi ilyesmit nem tett, csak bólintott egyet.

- Szóval tőled kellene távol tartanom magam, legalábbis a mostohaapám szerint. Azt hiszem, ezt csúnyán bebukta. Mindegy.

- Kereshetek másik helyet… Nem szeretnélek bajba keverni.

- Ugyan – legyintett James keserű mosollyal az arcán. – Ennél jobban már úgysem utálhat, meg amúgy sem szokott érdekelni mások véleménye. Én döntöm el, kivel állok szóba, és mivel szimpatikusnak tűnsz, nem fogok egy előítéletektől elvakult emberre hallgatni.

- Akkor jó… mármint te is szimpatikusnak tűnsz. Egyébként ki a mostohaapád?

- Gary Celvedon. Tanár a Roxfortban. Az édesanyám pedig…

- Lily de Soul, igaz? Ő fogja tartani az Átváltoztatástant.

- Jól értesült vagy.

Silver elmosolyodott, és kezdeti bátortalansága is feloldódni látszott.

- Néha szoktam hallani, amiről a szüleim beszélgetnek, és mostanában elég sokszor szóba került a Roxfort. Emlékszem, apám az egyik nap tajtékzott a dühtől, és valami olyasmit dohogott, hogy Gary Celvedonnak egyáltalán nem kellene a suliban tanítania.

- Azért ez egy kicsit túlzás. Gary nem rossz tanár, mindössze nem éppen a világ legkedvesebb varázslója, legalábbis velem nem. Fogalmam sincs, miért ment hozzá anyám, de ez nem is annyira lényeges… Gondolom, te is elsős leszel.

- Igen. Te is? – lepődött meg Silver. – Idősebbnek látszol.

- Tizennégy vagyok… hamarosan tizenöt. Három évet már elvégeztem az olaszországi Malorumban, anya viszont úgy látta jónak, ha egy-két hónapig még ismerkedek a sulival, aztán leteszem a vizsgákat, és csak utána leszek negyedéves.

- Előre sajnállak, amiért ilyen sokat kell tanulnod. Bár én szeretek tanulni… Kérsz cukrot? – A fiú előhúzott egy zacskót az egyik zsebéből.

- Mindenízű drazsé? – vigyorodott el James, kivillantva az átlagosnál kicsit hosszabb szemfogait. A másik, ha észre is vette ezt a kis furcsaságot, nem kommentálta a dolgot.

Ezután azon versenyeztek, ki tud különösebb cukorkát találni a csomagban. Egészen jól szórakoztak egymás arckifejezésén, amikor az átlagos ízesítésűek között rábukkantak egy-egy igazi gyöngyszemre, többek között gombásra, chilisre, tormásra és pizzásra, valamint Silver meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy az egyik drazsé lábszag-ízű volt.

Már alig maradt pár darab, mikor James kihalászott a zacskó aljáról egy fehér színűt, ami egyáltalán nem tűnt gyanúsnak, ám ő néhány pillanat múlva fintorogva kiköpte.

- Ez fokhagymás volt. Utálom a fokhagymát! – tette hozzá magyarázatként, és ezután az eset után nem volt hajlandó több cukrot megkóstolni.

Az ifjú Malfoy az idő múlásával egyre inkább félretette kezdeti félszegségét, és először kissé bátortalanul, majd növekvő lelkesedéssel kérdezgette útitársát az eddigi életéről, James pedig készségesen válaszolgatott.

Így derült ki például az, hogy James édesanyja is a Roxfortban – ezen belül a Mardekárban – tanult, és még Voldemort bukása előtt végzett, majd Olaszországba költözött, ahol egészen ez idáig szintén Átváltoztatástant tanított. Itt ismerkedett meg a fiú apjával – az egyik tanítványával – aki egy kiváló munkalehetőség miatt elhagyta a napfényes Itáliát, és valószínűleg mit sem tud arról, hogy valahol a nagyvilágban létezik egy fia.

James – érthető módon – elég szomorúnak tűnt emiatt, főleg mivel az édesanyja által házastársnak választott Gary Celvedonnal nem volt éppen felhőtlen a viszonya. Valójában sohasem veszekedtek, még egy hangos szóváltás sem történt közöttük, azonban a fiút mérhetetlenül zavarta mostohaapja megvetően távolságtartó viselkedése, és kioktató stílusa. Fel nem tudta fogni, hogyan mehetett hozzá anyja egy ilyen emberhez, és miért nem tett legalább valami kósza kísérletet az igazi apja hollétének kiderítésére.

Ezután a Teszlek Süvegre, és a házakba való beosztásra terelődött a szó.

- Tudod – kezdte Silver –, eddig minden Malfoy a Mardekárba járt. Fogalmam sincs, mit fog szólni az apám, ha nem oda kerülök – tette hozzá aggodalmas hangon.

- Én a helyében nem szólnék semmit. Szerintem minden ház ugyanolyan jó, mindenhol vannak jó és rossz emberek. Például anyu is mardekáros volt, és köze nincs a sötét varázslatokhoz meg a fekete mágiához.

- Ez nálunk teljesen más. Státusszimbólum… Elbujdosnék szégyenemben, ha a Süveg a Hugrabugba tenne, és valószínűleg apám is.

- Majd drukkolok neked – mosolygott James, aztán elkomorodott. – Az viszont biztos, hogy én a Mardekárba kerülök.

- Miből gondolod? Már ne haragudj, de nem tűnsz kifejezetten olyan jellemnek…

- Ha elmondom, többé szóba sem akarsz majd állni velem.

- Ugye nem szoktál állatokat kínozni… vagy embereket? – A szürke szemek kissé riadtan néztek.

- Nem… Csak álmodok más emberekről. Legtöbbször azokról, akiket ismerek. Aztán ezek az álmok megtörténnek, és lehet, hogy miattam.

Silver ezekre a szavakra megcsóválta a fejét, majd halványan elmosolyodott.

- Ha ez megnyugtat, elolvastam már pár könyvet ebben a témában, de egyikben sem volt szó semmi ilyesmiről. Nem hiszem, hogy képes lenne bárki is ártani másoknak pusztán az álmaival. A rémálmaid miatt nem küld a Süveg a Mardekárba.

- Remélem… És mi lesz, ha nem tud dönteni?

- Hogy érted ezt? – Silver értetlenül felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ilyen még sosem fordult elő. Mindenkit beosztanak valahová…

A fiú szavaira James egy kicsit megnyugodott. Mikor édesanyja mesélt a Roxfortról és a beosztási ceremóniáról, mindig az jutott eszébe, hogy az embereket nem lehet négy csoportra különíteni, mert a jellemek ennél jóval árnyaltabbak. Fogalma nem volt, önismerete alapján hová tenné magát, és mindössze az időről időre bekövetkező álmai miatt hajlott a Mardekár felé. Remélte, a Süveg e tekintetben jóval okosabb lesz nála.

- Öt perc múlva megérkezünk – búgott fel egy hang. – A poggyászt kérjük a vonaton hagyni, azt külön szállítjuk a Roxfortba.

- Remek. – James felállt, aztán egy hatalmasat nyújtózott. – Át kellene öltöznünk, nem gondolod?... Mi van? – kérdezte csodálkozva egyre sápadó útitársától.

- Apám mindenemet elvitte a Roxfortba. Mindenemet… – suttogta elhaló hangon. – Az összes taláromat… mindent. Ekkora szégyent! Én leszek az egyedüli, akinek nem lesz talárja, az apám megöl, és az egész suli rajtam fog nevetni.

- Nyugi, nyugi, kölcsönadom az egyiket.

- Komolyan? – csillantak fel reménykedve a szürke szemek. – Megmented az életemet!

- Ugyan, semmiség. Különben is, édesapád hibája, hogy nincs talárod…

- Ezt sosem ismerné el – motyogta Silver, miközben az idősebb fiút figyelte, aki néhány pálcamozdulat segítségével lebűvészkedte utazóládáit a poggyásztartóról. – Te némán varázsolsz? – kérdezte elhűlve. – Ez csak hatodéves anyag…

- A Roxfortban. A Malorum tanárai úgy vélik, hogy sokkal könnyebb fenntartani az ösztönös mágiát a nonverbális varázslással. Kicsit nehéz lesz hozzászokni, hogy kimondjam a varázsigéket.

- Én még csak pár egyszerű igézést meg bűbájt próbáltam, mert a szüleim nem szeretik, ha varázsolok.

- Hamar bele fogsz jönni – mosolygott James. – Tessék, a talár – nyújtotta Silver felé a ruhák tetején heverő iskolai uniformisok egyikét. – Egy kicsit szerintem hosszú lesz, de néhány átalakítás után senki nem fogja észrevenni, hogy nem a tiéd.

- Köszi!

- Szívesen.

A két fiú villámgyorsan felöltözött, majd James elvégezte a már említett átalakításokat. Ezután ablaküvegnek támasztott homlokkal figyelték, ahogy a vonat lassan begördül a roxmortsi állomásra. A látóhatár szélén kilobbantak a nap utolsó, vérvörös sugarai, és mire leszálltak, alkonyi félhomály borult a vidékre.

James megragadta Silver kezét, nehogy elsodorja őket egymástól az izgatottan tolongó diáksereg. Hiába próbálta megjegyezni az arcokat, ez esélytelennek tűnt, és az arcmemóriájánál már csak a névmemóriája volt rosszabb…

Hirtelen egy erőteljes hang harsant:

- Elsősök! Minden elsős jöjjön ide hozzám!

A fiúk a hatalmas alak felé indultak, akinek ráncos, joviális ábrázatát egy imbolygó fényforrás világította meg.

- Ő Hagrid – súgták oda egymásnak. – Anyám szerint borzasztóak a sütijei – tette hozzá Silver.

Átevickéltek a tömegen, és a többi elsőssel együtt megálltak a félóriás előtt.

- James Astroath! – kiáltotta Hagrid. – Melyikőtök James Astroath?

- Én vagyok! – James megpróbálta túlharsogni zajongó társait, miközben Silvert maga után rángatva előrefurakodott az iskola vadőréhez.

- Celvedon professzor azt üzeni, hogy neked nem kell a tavon át menned, a felsőbb évesekkel is tarthatsz, ha úgy akarod. – Erre a mondatra rögtön megkezdődött a susmorgás a hátsó sorokban, hogy máris van olyan, aki kivételes. – Anyád nem jött?

- Lekéste a vonatot – felelte a fiú, és szíve összeszorult az aggodalomtól. Ezek szerint az édesanyja még nem érkezett meg. Mi van, ha nem is jön?

- Nos? – Hagrid felvonta vastag szemöldökét.

- Nagyon szívesen megyek a tavon keresztül – mondta James kissé remegő hangon. Gyomra gombostűfejnyire húzódott össze a vízen való átkelés puszta említésétől is, de nem akarta, hogy azt higgyék, tanárgyerekként kivételeznek vele.

- Na akkor, minden elsősnek indulás! Gyerünk, gyertek utánam. Csak a fényt kövessétek, és figyeljetek a lábatok elé!

Silvernek sem tűnt fel a másik félelme egészen addig, míg már a tó partján állva meg nem érezte a jéghideg ujjak egyre erősödő szorítását. Felszisszent, majd James halotti sápadt arcára pillantott.

- Merlinre, mi van veled?

- Félek… a víztől… – nyöszörögte alig hallhatóan.

Az ifjú Malfoy egy másik elsős segítségével betámogatta az egyik csónakba reszkető barátját.

- Igazán elfogadhattad volna Celvedon professzor ajánlatát! – dohogta szemrehányóan Silver.

- Hallottad a zúgolódást… Nem szeretem, ha kivételeznek velem. – Jött az erőtlenül suttogó magyarázat. – Egyébként tériszonyom is van, tudtad? – mosolyodott el kényszeredetten. – Ezért utálok például repülni…

Valójában röhejesnek tartotta, hogy fél a víztől, hiszen az olasz tengerparton nőtt fel, azonban jelen pillanatban egyáltalán nem volt kedve nevetni, inkább azon igyekezett, nehogy elveszítse az eszméletét.

- Vigyázzatok a fejetekre! – rikkantotta Hagrid, mielőtt a csónakok besiklottak volna a barlangszerű nyílásba, mely egyenesen a kastély alá vezetett.

James egyelőre azt sem tudta, merre van a feje, nemhogy még vigyázzon is rá… Szerencsére Silver megakadályozta, hogy barátja lefejelje a barlang bejáratát, így baleset nélkül partot értek a föld alatti kikötőben, végül mindannyian kiszálltak a csónakból. Jobban mondva James inkább kivánszorgott, és néhány percig még eltartott, amíg sikerült összeszednie erejét.

Sietve indultak a többiek után, felkapaszkodva az ösvényen, amely egy füves fennsíkra vezetett. Mindenki ámuldozva nézte a hatalmas kastély égbe törő tornyait, majd felmentek a bejárathoz vezető kőlépcsőkön, és megálltak a tölgyfakapu előtt.

- Remélem, mindenki itt van! – Hagrid megdöngette a kaput, mire az azonnal kinyílt. Az elsősöket egy magas, barna hajú, karakteres arcú, sötét szemű férfi fogadta, sötétkék talárban.

- Celvedon professzor, meghoztam az elsősöket.

- Köszönöm, Hagrid! Innentől kezdve én foglalkozom velük. Kérem, kövessenek!

A diákok a professzor nyomában átvágtak a hatalmas csarnokon, elhaladva a nagyterem csukott ajtaja előtt, mely mögül hangok szűrődtek ki. Azonban ők nem ide, hanem egy kisebb szobába mentek.

- Köszöntök mindenkit a Roxfortban! – kezdte a szigorú tekintetű varázsló. – Hamarosan részt vesznek az évnyitó ünnepségen, előtte viszont beosztjuk önöket az iskola házaiba, melyekről néhányan bizonyára hallottak már. Nagyon fontos, hová kerülnek, mivel a varázslás tanulása egyéni és csapatmunka is: maguknak tapasztalatot, házuknak pedig pontokat gyűjtenek az elsajátított ismeretekkel.

- Az iskolának négy háza van: Hugrabug, Griffendél, Hollóhát és Mardekár. Mindegyiknek van egy-egy vezetőtanára, akikkel hamarosan meg fognak ismerkedni, azonban annyit elárulok, hogy a Hugrabugot én vezetem. Mint már említettem, eredményeikkel a házuknak szereznek pontokat, és év végén pedig a legtöbb pontot összegyűjtő ház megkapja a házkupát. Ez nagy dicsőség, de nemcsak ezért ajánlom mindenkinek, hogy rendesen és szorgalmasan tanuljon. – A férfi itt Jamesre nézett vesébe látó mélykék szemeivel, és egy pillanatra elhúzta a száját.

- Hamarosan elkezdődik a beosztás, és visszatérek magukért. Addig is viselkedjenek fegyelmezetten!

A professzor távozott a teremből. A legtöbben nagyon izgultak, így egyetlen pisszenés sem hallatszott, holott James szívesen megkérdezte volna Silvertől, hogy látta-e Celvedon előbbi, nem éppen kellemes pillantását.

Ám a férfi hamarosan visszatért, és kiadta az utasítást:

- Indulhatunk! Remélem, felkészültek a beosztásra! Jöjjenek utánam egyes oszlopban!


	2. Ellentétek

II. fejezet

Ellentétek

Az elsősök átvágtak a bejárati csarnokon, és bevonultak a Nagyterembe. A termet több ezer gyertya világította meg, melyek a levegőben lebegtek a négy hosszú asztal fölött. E négy asztal mellett ültek a Roxfort felsőbb évesei, a terem végében lévő, a többire merőleges asztalnál pedig a tanári kar. James hiába kereste-kutatta szemével, nem látta az anyját, és az övén kívül volt még két üres hely – az egyik természetesen Celvedon professzoré, de hogy kié volt a másik…

Gary Celvedon felsorakoztatta a diákokat, hogy a tanároknak hátat fordítva szembenézzenek a felsőbb évesekkel. Ők is legalább olyan kíváncsiak és izgatottak voltak, mint a gólyák, hogy vajon milyen diákok fogják erősíteni, vagy éppen gyengíteni házukat.

A professzor egy széket állított a megszeppent elsősök elé, majd ráhelyezett egy hegyes varázslósüveget, mely rémesen elnyűtt és piszkos volt.

James ujjait tördelve figyelte a terem bejáratát, még mindig reménykedve abban, hogy édesanyja végre megérkezik. Ekkor, mintegy végszóra kivágódott az ajtó, és Lily de Soul lépett be rajta, valamint egy körülbelül Celvedon magasságú, hosszú, fekete hajú, fekete szemű, éles tekintetű férfi, aki ellentétben Lilyvel, nagyon ingerültnek látszott. Még lágy arcvonásai sem tudták semmissé tenni a lelkében dúló indulatokat.

Lily a fiára mosolygott, majd a férjére, miközben a helyére sietett a másik professzorral együtt. Ezután néma csönd telepedett a teremre, majd megmoccant a Süveg és elkezdte énekét:

_Én vagyok a Teszlek Süveg!_

_Talán kicsit kopott,_

_De hidd el, édes gyermekem,_

_Igen eszes vagyok!_

_Húzz csak a fejedbe_

_És mindjárt megtudod,_

_Melyik ház lesz ezentúl_

_A Roxfortban otthonod._

_A Griffendélbe kerülsz, _

_Ha bátor vagy és merész, _

_- vakmerőség, hősiesség -_

_és semmitől sem félsz._

_Sok bölcs varázsló, _

_A Hollóhátba járt,_

_S ha te is eszes vagy, _

_A tanulás – kaland – vár._

_Hugrabugnak háza lesz_

_Az otthonod mától,_

_Ha igazságos, nyájas vagy_

_És legfőképpen jámbor._

_Ha ravasz vagy és körmönfont,_

_Házad a Mardekár,_

_De ne feledd el sohasem,_

_Tudodki is ide járt._

_Ne habozz túl sokat_

_Mert ha fejedre teszel,_

_Megmondom azonnal,_

_Ezután hol leszel!_

A Süveg befejezte mondandóját, mire a teremben tapsvihar tört ki. Celvedon professzor az elsősök elé lépett egy hosszú pergamentekerccsel kezében, és így szólt:

- Akinek a nevét mondom, jöjjön ide, üljön a székre, majd tegye a fejére a Süveget! Miután megtudta, melyik házba került, menjen oda a társaihoz. Jobbról balra az asztalok: Mardekár, Hollóhát, Hugrabug, Griffendél. Akkor most… Asher, Tom!

Egy alacsony, szemüveges fiú lépett ki a csapatból, ült le a székre, és húzta fejére a Süveget.

- Hollóhát! – hangzott a Süveg választása, és rögtön rá feleletül a hollósok asztalának üdvrivalgása.

- Astroath, James!

A fiú magabiztosan lépett a székhez, majd kezébe vette a Süveget. Aztán leült.

- Hmm… – gondolkozott a Süveg. – James Astroath. Nehéz döntés… igazán nehéz döntés…

James megrémült. Szóval mégis valóra fog válni a félelme, és sehová sem fogják beosztani. Jeges hideg áradt végig végtagjain, miközben vékony vonallá préselte össze ajkait. Mindjárt felhangzik majd a gúnyos nevetés, ő pedig szégyenszemre kikulloghat a nagyteremből, csalódást okozva édesanyjának.

- Valóban kemény dió… – szólalt meg újra a hang. – Azonban a legjobb az lesz, ha a Mardekárba küldelek, de nem azért, amiért te gondolod. Ne is próbálj tiltakozni, idővel meglátod, miért teszlek abba a házba. – Ezzel a Süveg kihirdette ítéletét, miszerint Jamesnek a Mardekárban a helye.

A fiú megkönnyebbült sóhajjal állt föl a székről. Egyelőre nem érdekelte, hogy mardekáros lett, mert borzasztóan örült annak, hogy egyáltalán bárhová is beosztották. Eközben a Mardekár soraiban élénk taps tört ki, és mindannyian lelkesedéssel fogadták Jamest.

Silver Malfoy csalódottan figyelte, ahogy a vonaton megismert barátja helyet foglal a zöld-ezüst asztalnál. Valamiért biztos volt abban, hogy ő származása ellenére sem fog abba a házba kerülni, hiszen sohasem tartotta magát elég malfoyosnak – és ezt édesapja szemrehányó megjegyzései csak megerősítették. Egyedül a külseje emlékeztetett őseire, ám az arisztokratikus modor gőgös felsőbbrendűsége mindig is távol állt tőle. Remélte, emiatt nem a Hugrabugba fogják beosztani, mert akkor valóban fontolóra kell vennie az elbujdosást…

Ezalatt James a Süveg szavain gondolkozott. Kicsit megnyugodott, hogy ezek szerint nem az álmai miatt került a Mardekárba, arra azonban nem tudott rájönni, hogy akkor mégis miért. Szerette volna, ha a Süveg egy kicsit egyértelműbben fejezi ki magát…

Hirtelen azt érezte, figyelik. Körbenézett a teremben, és pillantása találkozott azzal a fekete hajú professzoréval, aki anyjával együtt érkezett az ünnepségre. A férfi biccentett, egy pillanatra még el is mosolyodott, aztán a mellette ülő Gyógynövénytan tanárhoz fordult, és elkezdett vele beszélgetni.

James figyelmét ismét a Süveg felé fordította. Egy csomó diák beosztásáról lemaradt, és ezt egy kicsit sajnálta, mert szerette volna tudni, ki melyik házba kerül, bár úgysem sikerült volna megjegyeznie a neveket.

- Malfoy, Silver! – szólította Celvedon a tejfölszőke, kissé sápadt fiút, aki riadt tekintettel körbenézett, majd a halálraítéltek arckifejezésével elindult a szék felé.

A neve hallatán az egész termen susmorgás futott végig, ami még inkább növelte idegességét. Végül egy tétova mozdulattal felemelte a Süveget, aztán – még mielőtt meggondolhatta volna magát – a fejére rakta.

- Hmm… egy Malfoy – szólalt meg a hang Silver fejében. – Nem rakhatlak a Mardekárba… De van elég eszed, és a bátorságnak sem vagy híján. Mit szólsz a Griffendélhez? – Silver elgondolkozott, aztán bólintott. Az apja nem fog repesni az örömtől, ám a Griffendél még mindig jobb, mint a Hugrabug. – Rendben. Akkor… Griffendél! – Ezt az utolsó szót már az egész terem hallotta.

Többen felhördültek. Egy Malfoy a Griffendélben? Ilyenre sem volt még példa…

Silver remegő lábakkal rogyott le az oroszlános asztalhoz, és meg sem lepődött azon, hogy gyér tapsot kap. Az apja egy valamire készítette fel az iskolával kapcsolatban, de arra nagyon: az előítéletekre. A Malfoy név pedig még mindig ellenérzést váltott ki a legtöbb varázslóban, akik képtelenek voltak túllépni a múlton…

James sem örült túlságosan a Süveg Silverrel kapcsolatos döntésének, ám ő egészen más miatt, mint a többiek. Édesanyjától hallott már eleget a roxforti házak között húzódó régi ellentétekről, és csak reménykedhetett benne, hogy ez az ellenségeskedés nem fogja tönkretenni kialakulóban lévő barátságukat. A vonatút alatt egészen megkedvelte a fiatalabb fiút, aki semmiben sem hasonlított ahhoz, ahogyan Gary Celvedon jellemezte a Malfoyokat.

Miután mindenkit beosztottak a házakba, az iskola igazgatója, Albus Dumbledore emelkedett szólásra:

- Üdvözlök minden diákot az új tanév kezdetén! Először néhány általános érvényű dolgot szeretnék elmondani: A Tiltott Rengeteg még mindig tiltott, nem véletlenül ez a neve, tehát senki ne merészkedjen a közelébe! Az iskola gondnoka gondoskodik arról, hogy az éjszaka a folyosókon bolyongók példásan meg legyenek büntetve. A kividdicscsapatokba a válogatás két hét múlva kezdődik. Aki szeretne háza csapatában játszani, az Alvin MacLeonnál jelentkezzen.

A diákok izgatott sugdolózásba kezdtek, hogy vajon ez évben bekerülnek-e a házuk válogatottjába.

- Még nem fejeztem be! Roxfort új Átváltoztatástan tanáraként köszöntsük körünkben Lily de Soult, aki egészen a messzi Itáliából érkezett hozzánk. – Lily felállt, a diákok pedig megtapsolták.

Mindenki örült a kedves arcú, barátságos mosolyú tanárnőnek, aki a Griffendél színeiben foglalt helyet Celvedon professzor mellett, zöld szemeivel leendő tanítványait fürkészve.

- Emellett – folytatta az igazgató – az elsősöknek bemutatnám az egyes házak vezetőtanárait. Gary Celvedon Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését tanít, a Hugrabugot vezeti, és ő egyben a Roxfort igazgatóhelyettese is. Lily de Soulhoz, az Átváltoztatástan tanárnőhöz a griffendélesek fordulhatnak bizalommal… Alicia Vetyver a Bűbájtan bűbájos professzorasszonya a Hollóhát képviselője, illetve Maxime Morte a Bájitalok kiváló mestere a Mardekár-ház vezetője.

Az említett tanárok sorban biccentettek a diáksereg felé, és James ekkor jött rá, hogy az előbb olyan feldúltan beviharzó professzor azonos Maxime Mortéval, a Mardekár házvezetőjével. Így – mikor nem volt dühös – finom vonású, szabályosan szép arca egészen kedvesnek tűnt, fekete szemei még ilyen messziről is csillogtak a mögöttük rejlő intelligenciától.

- Azt hiszem, a legfontosabb dolgokat tudjátok. Most pedig kezdődjék a lakoma! – Dumbledore derűsen mosolyogva összeütögette tenyerét, mire az asztalokon válogatott finomságok jelentek meg.

James az ételeket meglátva döbbent rá, mennyire honvágya van, mennyire nehéz lesz ebben az új környezetben helytállnia, egyáltalán az összes újdonsághoz hozzászoknia, és most először jutott eszébe, hogy ez talán nem is fog sikerülni. Eddig bizakodva és kíváncsian várta a roxforti tanév kezdetét, hiszen nagyon sok jót hallott az iskoláról, és édesanyja biztató szavai meggyőzték arról, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben lesz.

Azonban már maga a kastély épülete is más volt, mint a Malorum szintén monumentális, ám jellegében jóval világosabb, emiatt tágasabbnak, szabadabbnak ható létesítménye. A Roxfort hiába volt kétségkívül gyönyörű, számára egy kicsit komornak, félelmetesnek tűnt, bár ha belegondolt, eddig még csak este látta… A sötétben pedig minden árny ezerszer olyan ijesztő, mint a vidám, szikrázó napsütésben. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a ködös Albionban a napot is kevesebbet fogja látni, és ez még szomorúbbá tette.

Annyira belemerült gondolataiba, hogy észre sem vette a körülötte ülők hozzá intézett kérdéseit, így a háztársai lassan feladták, hogy szóra bírják a mai este folyamán.

Ebben a pillanatban egy kéz nehezedett a vállára, mire riadtan összerezzent, majd hátrafordult, és szürkés tekintete találkozott a mögötte álló Bájitaltan professzor koromfekete szemeivel.

- Látom, az egyik új diákunk nincsen megelégedve valamivel! Talán nem ízlik az étel? Vagy gond van a házával? Esetleg más valami bántja? – A férfit a környékről felszálló gúnyos kacajok döbbentették rá, hogy az óráin használt stílusát alkalmazta Jamesszel szemben, holott egyáltalán nem akarta kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni a fiút.

Áthatóan nézett a nevetgélő mardekárosokra, akik a fenyegető pillantásokat látva elhallgattak, és inkább a tányérjukon lévő ételeket kezdték fixírozni. James úgy vélte, a professzor igencsak szigorú lehet, ha a nélkül elcsendesíti a többieket, hogy egyetlen szót is szólna, és már előre rettegett a Bájitaltan óráktól. Ez volt szinte az egyetlen tantárgy, amit nem szeretett.

- Nos, fiam – kezdte a fiatal varázsló valamivel szelídebb és halkabb hangon úgy, hogy csak a fiú hallja –, mi a probléma?

- Semmi, professzor úr, csak… – először azt akarta mondani, honvágya van, aztán időben módosított – egy kicsit fáradt vagyok. – Nem gondolta, hogy Maxime Mortét valóban érdekelheti az, ami őt jelen pillanatban foglalkoztatja. És különben sem tudott volna segíteni…

- Értem. Biztosan nincs szüksége semmire?

- Biztos. Köszönöm. Esetleg… szólna, kérem Lily de Soul professzornak? Ő ugyanis…

- … az édesanyja. – A sötét szemek csillogását egy pillanatra komor fellegek árnyékolták be. – Tudom. Azonnal szólok neki! – Ezzel sarkon fordult, és elsietett a tanári asztal felé.

James értetlenül nézett gyorsan távolodó alakja után, és fel nem tudta fogni, mi okozta a professzor hirtelen hangulatváltozását. Ám akármi is volt az, az édesanyjának valószínűleg köze van hozzá, ezek szerint tehát valahonnan ismerik egymást…

Azonban nem sok ideje volt ezen elmélkedni, ugyanis hirtelen elsötétült előtte a világ. Automatikusan nyúlt pálcája után, arra gondolva, valami történhetett a terem megvilágításával, aztán rájött, hogy mindösszesen két, kicsit hideg kéz miatt veszítette el néhány pillanatra a látását.

- A frászt hozod rám, Silver Malfoy! – dohogta tettetett szemrehányással, miközben lefejtette arcáról az ujjakat.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok? – kérdezte Silver, és leült a James melletti éppen üres helyre.

- Kizárásos alapon – vigyorgott a kérdezett, majd a kissé értetlen tekintetet látva hozzátette: – Senkit nem ismerek rajtad kívül.

- Én sem. És mivel olyan szomorúnak tűntél, úgy gondoltam, felvidítalak, de… – Silver észrevette, hogy az asztalnál ülők nem különösebben díjazzák jelenlétét, és igencsak barátságtalan pillantásokkal méregetik griffendéles mivolta miatt – …ez talán nem volt annyira jó ötlet.

- Ugyan – legyintett James. – Van valakinek kifogása az ellen, hogy ő itt van? – emelte fel kicsit a hangját, megpróbálva utánozni azt a tekintetet, melyet nemrég Morte professzor alkalmazott.

Örömmel észlelte, hogy háztársai némileg aggodalmasan és megrettenve néznek rá, így diadalmas vigyorral Silver felé fordult, aki ebben a pillanatban egy halk nyüszítést hallatott, majd holtsápadt arccal a levegőbe emelkedett, mintha valami láthatatlan kéz ragadta volna meg.

- Nekem van kifogásom! – hallatszott ezzel egyidőben egy recsegő, mély hang, mely leginkább egy rossz lemezjátszó zörejére emlékeztetett.

James villámgyorsan felpattant az asztaltól, hogy szembenézzen a hang tulajdonosával. A fiú majdnem két fejjel magasabbról tekintett le rá rosszindulatúan villogó szemeivel, durva arcvonásai brutálisan kegyetlen jellemről árulkodtak. Széles vállán és robosztus mellkasán úgy feszült a talár, mintha menten szét akarna pattanni, ami nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy hatalmas testi erővel rendelkezik.

- Valami gond van, öcsisajt? – kérdezte gunyorosan, arra számítva, hogy a szokásos módon gyors meghunyászkodásra számíthat a nála jóval alacsonyabb és gyengébb ellenfelétől.

- Azonnal ereszd el! – kiáltotta James zölden villámló szemeiben fenyegető tűzzel, az ifjú Malfoy ugyanis a talárjánál fogva kapálózott a levegőben néhány centire a föld felett, kékülő arca a fulladás tüneteit mutatta.

- Ahogy parancsolod! – mondta vigyorogva a nagydarab fiú, és a padlóra dobta áldozatát, aki könnyes szemmel próbált némi levegőhöz jutni.

- Soha többé ne merészeld bántani a barátomat! – sziszegte James vészjósló hangon.

- Különben mit csinálsz? Ízekre pofoztatod magad? – Tisztán látszott, hogy győzelme biztos tudatában provokálni vagy megfélemlíteni akarja a másikat.

- Nem. Inkább visszaváltoztatlak hegyi trollból emberré, hogy senki ne féljen tőled, aztán darabokra átkozlak!

A kötözködő fiú még akkor sem vette észre, hogy már rég nem áll a helyzet magaslatán, mikor James – szavait nyomatékosítandó – pálcát rántott, és pattanásig feszült izmokkal csak egy támadásra okot adó gyanús mozdulatra várt.

Ez a várakozás mindösszesen fél pillanatra redukálódott, mivel a termetes mardekáros meghallva háztársai nevetgélését és gúnyos megjegyzéseit rájött, hogy igencsak megcsappanhat a tekintélye, ha nem intézi el azonnal ezt a meggondolatlan öngyilkosjelöltet. Ütésre emelte kezét, hogy lecsapja Jamest, akár egy kellemetlenkedő szúnyogot, aki egy átokkal honorálta az akciót.

A két professzor egyszerre ért oda. Lily de Soul egy pálcamozdulattal hárította fia varázslatát – mely a pajzson eltérülve rendet vágott a mennyezeten lebegő gyertyák soraiban – miközben elkapta a másik fiú karját, és könnyedén hátracsavarta, amire az hangos jajdulással reagált. Mindenki elámult a törékenynek látszó nő hihetetlen erején.

Ezalatt a Mardekár házvezetője a Malfoy örököst vizsgálgatta, minden rendben van-e vele. Szerencsére a fiúnak nem történt komolyabb baja az ijedtségen kívül, így Maxime leültette az asztalhoz, majd odalépett a termetes hetedéveshez.

- Tűrhetetlen a viselkedése, Mr. Wilford! – A megszólított fájdalmas arccal nézett tanárára, ugyanis Lily még mindig szorosan tartotta. – Tíz pont a Mardekártól, illetve egy heti büntetőmunka. Mivel én vagyok a házvezetője – csóválta fejét rezignáltan – legnagyobb sajnálatomra a következő héten naponta három órát fogunk egymás társaságában eltölteni. Bár azt hiszem, ez nekem nagyobb büntetés, mint magának. Esetleg, ha de Soul professzornak jobb ötlete van…

- Önre bízom, kolléga. – Lily elengedte a fiút, aki hosszasan tapogatta karját, miközben gyilkos tekintettel méregetett mindenkit, különösen Jamest. – Oh, még csak annyit tennék hozzá – szólalt meg a nő, észlelve a villogó szemeket –, hogy amennyiben a továbbiakban kezet mer emelni a fiamra, nem leszek ilyen kíméletes. És szomorúan kell közölnöm, hogy az ön számára befejeződött ez a fantasztikus ünnepség…

Balthazar Wilford ingerülten fújtatott egyet, aztán egy „ezt még ezerszer megbánod" arckifejezéssel Jamesre nézett, végül sietősen elhagyta a termet. Hallotta a felcsendülő üdvrivalgással kevert nevetést, ami csak erősítette azt a meggyőződését, hogy James Astroath ezt nem fogja megúszni szárazon. Mikor mindemellett eszébe jutott, hogy elfelejtette elkérni a jelszót, és emiatt órákon keresztül fagyoskodhat a folyosókon, az eddigieknél is kegyetlenebb kínzási módokon kezdte el törni a fejét…

Eközben Lily de Soul megköszönte professzortársa segítségét, majd a férfi távozása után fiához fordult. James megszeppenten pillantott édesanyjára, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy ezért nem fog dicséretet kapni.

- Szervusz, fiam! – A nő arca olyan volt, mint a hideg márvány, csupán a szemén látszott, hogy most kifejezetten mérges. – Mintha Morte professzor valami olyasmit említett volna, hogy fáradt vagy. Erre…

- De anya…

- Hallgass! Úgy látom, még egyszer át kell beszélnünk bizonyos dolgokat!

- Anya… – James könyörgően nézett. – Nem az én hibám volt.

- Tudom – bólintott Lily, mire a fiú arcán megkönnyebbült mosoly suhant át. – Ennek ellenére gyere oda hozzám, ha megvacsoráztál! És az est további részében próbáld kerülni a zűrt!

Ezzel a nő, lezártnak tekintve a dolgokat sarkon fordult, és visszament a tanári asztalhoz.

James csalódottnak és zavartnak érezte magát, emellett egy kicsit fel is lélegzett, bár tudta, hogy a fejmosás nagy része még hátra van. Édesanyja legalább ezerszer ígértette meg vele, hogy nem keveri bajba magát, és nem hívja fel magára a figyelmet.

De Jupiterre, az az öntelt, pöffeszkedő hólyag megtámadta Silvert, neki pedig kötelessége volt megvédenie! Arról már nem ő tehetett, hogy a helyzet ennyire elfajult…

Belegondolva, tulajdonképpen nagyon is tehetett róla. Mert ilyen esetekben nem a józan esze, sokkal inkább az ösztönei vezérelték, és képtelen volt kontrollálni érzelmeit, ha olyasvalakit bántottak, akit kedvelt.

- Jól vagy? – lépett oda hozzá Silver aggodalmas arccal.

James ekkor döbbent rá, hogy valójában már percek óta állhat itt gondolataiba mélyedve.

- Ezt inkább nekem kellene kérdeznem – mosolyodott el halványan.

- Velem minden rendben van, csak egy kicsit megijedtem.

- És majdnem megfulladtál – mondta összehúzott szemöldökkel.

Még mindig képes lett volna szétátkozni a Wilfordnak nevezett fiú agyát – ha az rendelkezett egyáltalán ilyen szervvel – mikor eszébe jutott az előző jelenet.

- Te pedig szereztél magadnak egy ellenséget – komorodott el Silver. – Azért köszönöm, hogy kiálltál értem. Nagyon bátor vagy!

- Ugyan – legyintett James. – Inkább vakmerő… Különben is, ez a Wilford egy igazi faccia di merda.

- Az mit jelent?

- Hmm… szerintem nem akarod tudni – csóválta meg a fejét, miközben megfogta Silver kezét. – Itt az ideje, hogy erre a nagy izgalomra megkóstoljuk ezeket a finomságokat.

Silver bólintott, majd leültek a kígyós asztalhoz. A mardekárosok már nem tűntek olyan ellenségesnek, inkább tisztelettel néztek Jamesre. Nem sok olyan ember akadt a házukban – sőt az egész Roxfortban – aki szembe mert volna szállni Balthazar Wilforddal. Még a többi ház tagjai közül is sokan odamentek gratulálni, futótűzként terjedt James erélyes és magabiztos fellépésének híre.

Igazából… ilyen izgalmas évnyitójuk is régen volt már.

faccia di merda az olasz seggfej megfelelője (szó szerinti fordításban „szararcú")


	3. Álmok és titkok

James álmodik, valaki eltűnik, Morte professzor pedig kifejezetten ideges.

III. fejezet

Álmok és titkok

Az ünnepség lassan a végéhez közeledett, a diákok kezdtek álmosak lenni. Silver és James is egyre ásítoztak, kimerítette őket a sok beszélgetés, valamint a rengeteg finomság elfogyasztása.

A körülöttük ülő mardekárosok – akiknek a legtöbbje szintén első- esetleg másodéves volt – mind megbékéltek Silver jelenlétével, a felsőbb évesek között azonban akadtak olyanok, akik nem nézték jó szemmel a két fiú barátságát. Néhányan arra figyelmeztették Jamest, hogy Balthazar Wilford elég bosszúálló ellenfél, ám ő ezt nem igazán vette komolyan. Nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy a trollszerű hetedéves képes bármi másra is az erőfitogtatáson kívül…

- Álmos vagyok – motyogta James két laposabb pislantás között, majd elnyomott egy ásítást. – Lassan mennem kellene…

- Én is mindjárt elalszok. Azt hiszem, a csokipudingot már nem kellett volna megennem… Találkozunk holnap?

- Persze! Előttünk az egész hétvége, hogy felfedezzük a kastélyt!

- Remek – mosolyodott el Silver. – Akkor holnap. – Ezzel felállt, és átbattyogott a griffendélesek asztalához.

James összehúzott szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy a háztársai tisztes távolságra húzódnak a fiútól, mintha az legalábbis valamiféle betegséget hordozna. Még arra sem vették a fáradtságot, hogy közelebbről megismerjék, inkább azonnal ítéletet mondtak felette, pusztán a származása miatt.

Igen. Ő is hallott már egyet s mást a Malfoyokról, és nemcsak Gary Celvedontól. Ám úgy vélte, az idősebbik Malfoyról keringő szóbeszédek egy része merő rágalom, a másik része kitaláció, és talán mindössze a negyede igaz annak, amit róla mesélnek. Mindemellett Silver kedves, barátságos, bár kicsit félénk fiúnak tűnt, ami már az első pillanattól kezdve szimpatikussá tette. Nem értette, miért nem veszi ezt észre a többi gyerek is…

- Látom, végeztél a vacsorával. – Hallotta a háta mögül az ismerős női hangot.

- Igen, anya.

- Nagyszerű. Mehetünk?

James bólintott, felkászálódott az asztaltól, miközben elköszönt a többiektől, majd anyját követve elhagyta a Nagytermet. Az útvonal elég bonyolultnak tűnt, így nem is tett kísérletet arra, hogy megjegyezze, inkább a falakon lévő festmények kötötték le a figyelmét. Végül megálltak egy ajtó előtt, melyen egy aranyszínű névtábla hirdette: Lily de Soul, Átváltoztatástan professzor.

- A hetedik emeleten vagyunk, közel az Északi-toronyhoz – szólalt meg a nő. – Az irodám az elsőn van. Annak a segítségével, amit adtam, mindent meg fogsz találni, és biztosan nem fogsz eltévedni. Rendben? – elmosolyodott, és beleborzolt fia hajába. Aztán néhány pálcamozdulatot követően kitárta az ajtót, majd betessékelte a fiút, miközben egy intéssel lángra lobbantotta a fáklyákat.

A szobában a Griffendél-ház színei domináltak. A mélyvörös függönyű, hatalmas, baldachinos ágy tökéletes harmóniát alkotott a szőnyeg és a függönyök arany színeivel, melyeket narancsvörösbe öltöztetett a lobogó fáklyák fénye. A mahagóniból készült bútorok mindegyikén felfedezhető volt az oroszlán szimbólum, egyedi díszítést adva a berendezésnek. Az egész olyan meleg és barátságos hangulatot árasztott, ami örömmel töltötte el James szívét.

- Látom, tetszik – mosolygott Lily, látva fia csodálatát. – Állítom, hogy ez a legszebb szoba a Roxfortban!

- Káprázatos! – sóhajtotta a fiú, még mindig a látvány hatása alatt állva. – Itt maradhatok?

- Ha szeretnél… Gyere üljünk le! Valóban olyan kényelmesek, mint amilyennek látszanak – mutatott a vörös-arany sávos bársonyfotelok felé.

James megilletődötten foglalt helyet a puha karosszékben, melynek párnái gyengéden és megnyugtatóan ölelték körül. Ez egy kicsit ellazította, és ideérkezése óta először kezdte otthon érezni magát a Roxfortban.

- Kérsz valamit inni? – kérdezte Lily, majd az igenlő feleletet követően fiának egy eperlevet, magának pedig egy forró teát bűvölt az asztalra. – Minden rendben ment az úton?

- Igen. Képzeld, összebarátkoztam egy nagyon rendes fiúval. Silver Malfoynak hívják, és… Egyáltalán nem olyan, mint amilyennek Gary leírta a Malfoyokat. Nem gőgös és semmi rosszindulat nincs benne.

- Valóban kedves fiúnak látszik… Sajnálom, hogy nem értem oda időben az állomásra, szívesen megismertem volna közelebbről.

- És miért nem értél oda? Volt valami gond?

- Rengetegen akartak ma közlekedni a városban, ráadásul a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban sem álltak a helyzet magaslatán. – Lily még mindig bosszús volt a történtek miatt, ha ezt nem is mutatta ki. – De a letelepedési engedélyeddel nincsen semmi probléma. Véletlenül küldték ki a levelet…

James megnyugodott. Ezek szerint mégsem fogják kitoloncolni az országból… Aztán egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, majd feltette azt a kérdést, amely még az ünnepség alatt megfogalmazódott benne:

- Ismered valahonnan Morte professzort?

- Igen. Tanítottam őt évekkel ezelőtt. Miért?

- Nem tudom… valami miatt volt egy ilyen megérzésem… És szerinted szigorú? Tudod, hogy nem vagyok jó Bájitaltanból, és egy kicsit félek. Nagyon szigorúnak tűnik…

- Nos… Maxime Morte volt a legkiválóbb tanítványom, sem előtte sem utána nem találkoztam ilyen kivételes intelligenciájú és tudásvágyú varázslóval. Sohasem kapott E-nél rosszabb minősítést, így minden bizonnyal ennek megfelelőek a követelményei. Azonban ha szorgalmasan tanulsz és igyekszel, akkor nem lehet baj…

Igen. Pontosan ez volt a bökkenő. Már a Malorum bájitalmestere közölte vele még körülbelül az első év közepén – amikor is sikeresen felrobbantott egy üstöt, három napra kivonva a forgalomból a fél csoportot – hogy olyan tehetségtelen a bájitalfőzéshez, akár egy troll a balett-tanuláshoz. Azóta valahogy még kevesebb kedve volt foglalkozni ezzel a tantárggyal, és az ellenszenve az évek alatt olyan mértékre duzzadt, hogy még a tankönyv kézbevételére is csak a kilátásba helyezett évismétlés miatt volt hajlandó. A Morte professzorról megtudottak miatt pedig kezdte úgy érezni, a Roxfortban sem lesz jobb a helyzet… még akkor sem, ha az elsősökkel fog egy órára járni.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben lesz, kicsim – szólalt meg Lily megnyugtató hangon. – A professzor talán szigorú, de igazságos. Azonban… van egy fontosabb dolog is, amiről beszélnünk kell. Az összetűzésekről…

- Sajnálom, anya. – James lehajtotta a fejét. – Tudom, hogy megígértem…

- …és már az első napon sem tartottad be.

- Nem is az én hibám volt! Nem én provokáltam!

- Tudom. De talán nem kellett volna pálcát rántani, és még kevésbé egy olyan varázslattal támadni, ami miatt napokra a gyengélkedőre kerülhetett volna a szerencsétlen… Nem azt mondom, hogy ne védd meg magad, inkább csak próbálj meg gondolkozni, mielőtt cselekszel. Szerinted nem tűnt volna fel senkinek, hogy egy olyan átkot alkalmazol, amit még nem is szabadna ismerned?

- Éppen ez az… – A fiú gondterhelten összehúzta szemöldökét. – Fogalmam sincs, mi volt az a varázslat… egyszerűen csak jött. Nagyon mérges voltam…

- Ezért kell uralkodnod az érzelmeiden. Tudom, hogy nehéz, de ha nem teszed meg, könnyen megsebesíthetsz másokat… Úgy emlékszem, néhányszor már elmondtam neked egy-két dolgot, és ezt most megint megteszem. Van olyan, amiről még nem beszélhetek, ám ha itt lesz az ideje, mindent meg fogsz tudni. Hiszen te vagy az Ő igazi utódja, és nem én… ami az álmaidban hamarosan meg is fog mutatkozni.

- Ki ez az Ő?

- Nemsokára kiderül… Csak rajtad múlik, és azon, megfelelsz-e az elvárásainak.

- Nem tudom… – motyogta James. – Néha félek az álmaimtól… És jó lenne tudni, mik is pontosan ezek az elvárások.

- Nagyjából ugyanazok, mint az enyémek. Azokat meg már ismered – mosolyodott el a nő. – Az álmaidtól pedig ne félj, meg fogják mutatni a helyes utat… Most viszont mennem kell – pillantott az órájára. – Van némi megbeszélnivalóm, ami sajnos nem várhat. Nyitva hagyom egy kicsit az ablakot, hogy vissza tudjak jönni. Rendben?

James legszívesebben azt mondta volna az édesanyjának, hogy nem, semmi nincs rendben, és maradjon még, beszélgessenek, vagy csak üljenek egymással szemben nyugodtan és csendben. Azonban ehelyett mindenre csak bólintott, így hamarosan egyedül maradt a szobában, amely egyszerre nem is tűnt már olyan otthonosnak.



Az iroda vörös falai visszatükröződtek a fotelban ülő férfi sötét szemeiben, még félelmetesebbé téve indulatoktól szikrázó tekintetét. A kezében tartott teáscsésze majdnem összeroppant karcsú ujjai között, az ital forrósága égette tenyerét, ám ez a forróság semmiség volt a lelkében lángoló harag elemésztő hőjéhez képest.

- Semmi szükség az idegeskedésre, Maxime! – szólalt meg a vele szemben ülő nő szenvtelen hangon.

- Igenis ideges vagyok! – A fekete szemek az eddigieknél is intenzívebben felszikráztak, majd a férfi levágta csészéjét az asztalra, felpattant a helyéről, és gyors tempóban járkálni kezdett, faltól-falig átszelve a parányi irodát.

A ripityára tört porcelán szilánkjai közül kiömlő sötét folyadék újrarajzolta a mahagónifa finom erezetét. Lily de Soul egykedvűen nézte az arany szőnyegre lehulló cseppeket, mintha tudomást sem venne a zaklatott férfiról, aztán följebb emelte zöld tekintetét.

- Hidd el, megvoltak az indokaim. A legjobb döntéseket kellett meghoznom, és a te érdekeidet is figyelembe vettem.

Maxime megtorpant, miközben fájdalmas félmosolyra húzta száját.

- Valóban? – kérdezte metsző hangon. – Legalább engem ne próbálj meg ilyenekkel áltatni, ha magadat sikerül is – csóválta lemondóan a fejét. – Mégis, ki a fenének képzeled magad, hogy azt hiszed, dönthetsz mások helyett?

- Nemcsak azt hiszem… meg is teszem.

- Akkor fogadd gratulációimat! Szerinted az volt az érdekem, hogy ne tudjak rólatok? – A hangsúlyán tisztán érződött, hogy nemleges választ várna.

- Igen.

- És Gary Celvedon lényegesen megfelelőbb az apaszerepre?

- Garynek ehhez semmi köze…

- Semmi köze?! – üvöltötte Maxime. – Ő legalább eltölthetett egy évet Jamesszel! Bár nem hiszem, hogy megfelelő apja lenne az én fiamnak!

- A fiam remekül elvan apa nélkül…

- Komolyan?! Ezt te komolyan így gondolod? – Maxime ökölbe szorította a kezét, és közel állt ahhoz, hogy a nyelvére toluló szitkokon kívül mást is hozzávágjon a nő fejéhez. Mondjuk valami masszívat és nehezet, mint például az egyik fotel. Aztán néhány mély lélegzetet véve megpróbált inkább a körülményekhez képest lehiggadni.

- Mindenkinek szüksége van az apjára, és Jamesnek én vagyok az apja. Ha törődnél más emberrel is magadon kívül, akkor te is belátnád. A megkérdezésem nélkül úgy határoztál, hogy kizársz az életetekből, amit miattad még nem is bánnék… James felnevelésében viszont szívesen segítettem volna.

- Nem volt szükségem a segítségedre.

- Neked talán nem, de a fiamnak igen.

- Neki sem volt…

Maxime felsóhajtott. Sem a dühöngéssel, sem a nyugodt érveléssel nem sikerült kizökkentenie a nőt közönyös viselkedéséből. Lily de Soul semmit nem változott az évek során, és ugyanúgy képes volt két lábbal tiporni vagy éppen semmibe venni mások érzéseit, ha érdekei úgy kívánták…

Lily, mintha csak olvasna a férfi gondolataiban, mélyen belenézett a sötét szempárba, majd elmosolyodott.

- Miért vagy ennyire biztos abban, hogy James a te gyereked? – kérdezte gonoszkodóan. – Nem is hasonlít rád…

- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy… – Maxime elsápadt, miközben ezernyi emlék rohanta meg agyát eltemetett múltjából.

Nem tudta, mi a fájóbb és rettenetesebb. Ha ő James apja, és egészen eddig nem tudott erről, vagy ha esetleg tényleg valaki más, akire a fiú valóban kifejezetten hasonlít. De az lehetetlen…

- Látom, kezded sejteni, azonban közel sem tudsz mindent. Mivel úgy veszem észre, némileg lenyugodtál, és már lehet veled értelmesen beszélni, elmagyarázok néhány dolgot. Fogalj helyet! Ülve könnyebb lesz végighallgatni.

A férfi fásult tekintettel engedelmeskedett az utasításnak arra gondolva, hogyha igaz a gyanúja, akkor ezt sem állva, sem ülve, sem fejen állva nem lesz könnyű végighallgatni. Az eddig nyugalmasnak, bár kissé unalmasnak tűnő életének alapjai kezdtek meginogni, és ezt ismételten ennek a vörös boszorkánynak, Lily de Soulnak köszönhette.

Meg természetesen saját magának, amiért inkább elmenekült, mintsem hogy megpróbálja tisztázni a dolgokat…



_Hűvös, ezüst szemek… fagyos hideg… kínzások… fájdalmak… félelem… és egy lélek mélyéig hatoló, velőt rázó sikoly…_

James Astroath rémülettől tágra nyílt pupillákkal ült föl az ágyban, görcsösen szorongatva a mélyvörös takarót, fülében visszhangzott a vérfagylaló kiáltás, melyhez foghatót még sohasem hallott.

Valaki valahol borzalmasan szenved, ő pedig mindössze a szemeit látta, azt viszont kristálytisztán. Az ezüstös szempár szinte beleégette magát a retinájába, lehunyt szemhéjai mögött újra meg újra megjelent, mintha tőle remélne valami segítséget. Ám így képtelen segíteni… egyszerűen képtelen.

Fájdalmasan összeszorult a szíve erre a gondolatra, és szerette volna látni a szempár tulajdonosát, hogy még idejében figyelmeztethesse, ha egyáltalán ismeri. De ismernie kell! Azonban senki nem jutott eszébe, aki ilyen jellegzetesen ezüst szemekkel bírt volna.

Ebben a pillanatban egy szürke denevér telepedett az ablakpárkányra, hogy néhány másodperc múlva egy karcsú boszorkánnyá alakuljon át. A pirkadó nap sugarai megcsillantak vörös tincsein, aranyló glóriaként vonva körül alakját.

- Jól vagy, kicsim? – kérdezte aggodalmas hangon, mikor észrevette fia rémülettől sápadt arcát.

Leugrott a párkányról, az ágyhoz sietett, majd óvatosan lefejtette a még mindig görcsösen merev ujjakat a takaróról, és szorosan átölelte a fiút.

- Semmi baj! – suttogta, nyugtatóan simogatva fia hátát. – Itt vagyok.

- Álmodtam valamit… valami rosszat – dünnyögte James a vörös hajzuhatagba temetve arcát. – Egy szempár – mormogta, fel sem fogva, hogy hangosan is kimondja a szavakat. – Olyan volt, akár a folyékony ezüst…

A nő kibontakozott az ölelésből, egy kicsit eltolta magától a fiát, kezeit még mindig annak vállán nyugtatva.

- Mondj el minden részletet! Ez az álmod fontos. Nagyon fontos.

James ritkán észlelt ilyen mértékű érdeklődést édesanyja arcán, így megpróbálta összeszedni a foszlányokat, bár a szemeken kívül nem sok mindent látott. Inkább érzések jelentek meg ebben az álomban, mint konkrét képek.

- Szenved. Kínozzák… Hideg van… és fél. Azt hiszem… azt hiszem, meg fogják… ölni. – Az utolsó szavakat mindössze ajkai mozgásáról lehetett leolvasni.

- Nyugodj meg, kicsim, nem lesz semmi baja. – Lily felpattant az ágyról, az ablakhoz lépett, és szembenézett a felkelő nappal. – Lehet, hogy néhány napra el kell majd mennem – mondta inkább csak magának.

- Hová?

- Még nem tudom. Utána kell járnom pár dolognak. – Visszafordult fia felé, majd elmosolyodott. – Ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz.

James bólintott. Ezek szerint édesanyja tudja, kiről álmodott, és ez a lényeg.

- Hogy tetszik a Roxfort? – váltott témát Lily, hogy elterelje fia gondolatait a rémálomról.

- Igazából még nem sokat láttam belőle. Kicsit félelmetes… és elég hideg van.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamar megszereted majd. És amíg bele nem rázódsz az iskolai életbe, nyugodtan nálam töltheted az éjszakákat. Itt valamivel melegebb van, mint a Mardekár hálókörletében, és legalább több időt lehetünk együtt. Mit szólsz?

- Rendben – egyezett bele a fiú, és örült, hogy édesanyja felajánlotta ezt a lehetőséget

A Malorumban mindenkinek külön szobája volt, és egyelőre elegendőnek tűnt magához az iskolához hozzászokni, nemhogy még a szobatársakhoz is…



Az elkövetkező két hét szinte eseménytelenül telt, azt leszámítva, hogy Celvedon professzoron kívül a Bájitaltan tanár is elég sok ellenszenvet mutatott James irányába. Igazából nem is ellenszenvnek lehetett nevezni, inkább olyannak tűnt az egész, mintha a férfi személyes sértésnek venné, hogy ő nem remekel az óráin. Az, hogy nem remekelt igencsak eufemizáló megközelítése volt annak a szomorú ténynek, hogy valójában pocsékul ment neki a kotyvasztás. Ez pedig elég alapot adott Morte professzornak arra, hogy kritizálja, amit csak lehet.

A többi tanár viszont meg volt elégedve mind az elméleti, mind a gyakorlati tudásával, bár James általában unatkozott az elsősök óráin, ezért ha lehetősége adódott rá, inkább a harmadévesekhez csatlakozott. Kivéve persze Bájitaltanból.

A diákok nagy része közömbösen viselkedett vele, nem sokan tartották már szenzációnak, ami az évnyitó ünnepségen történt. A Balthazar Wilford holdudvarához tartozó felsőbb éves mardekárosok azonban minden alkalmat megragadtak a piszkálódásra, ami őt nem különösebben zavarta, ellentétben Silverrel.

A fiatalabb fiú amúgy sem érezte jól magát a griffendélesek között, mivel azok tüntetőleg átnéztek rajta, így a gonoszkodó beszólások néha a kétségbeesés szélére taszították. James próbálta türtőztetni magát, hogy ne vágjon vissza egy-két átokkal, ám barátja szomorúságát látva legtöbbször rendkívül nehezére esett betartani édesanyjának tett ígéretét.

A pénteki nap első és egyetlen órájaként pont Átváltoztatástanra igyekezett, mikor megakadt a szeme egy figyelemfelhívóan villódzó plakáton, miszerint párbajszakkör indul a Roxfortban, és ma este hét órakor lesz az első alkalom. A hirdetmény előtt többen összegyűltek, és izgatottan tárgyalták az igazgató legújabb ötletét. James nem volt annyira lelkes, és úgy gondolta, csak akkor vesz részt a foglalkozáson, ha Silvert is érdekli a dolog.

Ekkor furcsa beszélgetés ütötte meg a fülét:

- Hallottátok? – kesergett sírós hangon egy lány. – Eltűnt, és senki nem tudja, hová!

- Igen! Szörnyűséges! – sápítozott a másik. – Nem élném túl, ha valami baja történne!

- Remélem…

Azonban James azt már nem tudta meg, miben reménykedik a leányzó, mivel a kis csapat olyan messzire távolodott tőle, hogy szavaik belevegyültek a folyosó alapzajába. Arról sem volt fogalma, kiről vagy miről beszélhettek a lányok, viszont érezhetően nagyon aggódtak miatta.

Nem sokat töprengett ezen, mert óra előtt bele akart olvasni a Reggeli Prófétába, amit végre sikerült kikönyörögnie. Édesanyja ugyanis egészen eddig úgy vélte, túl fiatal még a nagyvilág híreihez, ezért egyszerűen megtiltotta az újságolvasást, mindössze a rejtvénymellékletet volt hajlandó odaadni. James csak egyszer szegte meg ezt az utasítást, az utána kapott dorgálás után nem volt kedve a további próbálkozáshoz.

Most viszont édesanyja engedett a kérésének, így hétfőn előfizethetett a Prófétára, és kedden meg is kapta első saját példányát, ami várakozásaival ellentétben közel sem volt annyira érdekfeszítő, mivel a hírekben szereplő emberek jó részéről még csak nem is hallott.

Belépett a terembe, leült szokásos első padsorbeli helyére egy hugrabugos lány mellé, majd szétnyitotta az újságot. A szalagcím bőszen hirdette a legújabb hírt: _Eltűnt Dracus A. Diamante a varázsvilág leghíresebb vámpírvadásza_. Már-már továbblapozott, hiszen úgysem ismerte a férfit, mikor megakadt a szeme a fényképen.

Majdnem kiesett a kezéből az újság. A képen mosolygó fiatal varázsló markáns arcát világos, hosszú haj keretezte, ami még nem is lett volna különös, azonban a szemei… a szemei olyanok voltak, akár két csillogó kristály… mint az álmaiban újra meg újra felbukkanó ezüstös szempár.

James érezte, hogy egy fél pillanat alatt kiszáradt a szája, szíve valahol a torkában dobogott a váratlan sokktól. Remegő kézzel lapozott a cikkhez, ám alig bírta elolvasni, szemei előtt össze-összefolytak a betűk.

**Eltűnt Dracus A. Diamante a varázsvilág leghíresebb vámpírvadásza**

_Senki nem tudja, mi történhetett az évezred leghíresebb és legsikeresebb vámpírvadászával. Az egész világon közismert és tiszteletnek örvendő Diamante-ot egyik barátja látta utoljára, mielőtt a férfi egy újabb kalandra indult volna. A mindössze harmincöt éves fiatalember úgy határozott, északra megy, mivel hallott egy ottani faluban garázdálkodó vámpírcsoportról, azonban sajnos nem érkezett meg oda. _

_Ez fölöttébb különös, hiszen köztudott, hogy Diamante azért volt olyan kiváló szakmájában, mert sosem bocsátkozott úgy harcba, hogy előtte mindent meg ne tudott volna ellenfeleiről és azok szokásairól. Tartanak attól, hogy útja során megtámadták, vagy ami még rosszabb, meg is ölték. A barátai mindenestre nem adják fel a megtalálásához fűzött reményeket, bár különösebb lépéseket még nem tettek az ügyben. _

_Állítólag egy roxforti tanárt küldenek a felkutatására, aki maga is kapcsolatban áll a vámpírokkal, azonban erről az információról nem kaptunk megerősítést. Mindenesetre mindenki bízik benne, hogy Dracus A. Diamante előkerül, talán csak a vámpírok nem. _

_Az ügy további részleteiről a következő számokban olvashatnak. _

A fiú ledobta az újságot a padra, és maga elé meredve bámulta a cikkhez tartozó kisebb fényképet az ezüstös szemekre fókuszálva. Biztos volt benne, hogy pontosan ezt a szempárt látta álmaiban.

Vett néhány mély levegőt. Az újság szerint a férfi nem halt meg, mindössze eltűnt, ami ugyan nem jó hír, de közel sem olyan rossz, mint egy fekete keretes gyászjelentés. Ha óra után beszél édesanyjának arról, amire rájött, akkor talán megtalálhatják, és…

Megakadt a szeme az egyik mondaton: „Állítólag egy roxforti tanárt küldenek a felkutatására, aki…". Tehát egy roxforti tanár, aki… nem lehet más…

Ekkor felhangzott az óra kezdetét jelző csengő, és ezzel egyidőben Maxime Morte lépett be az ajtón, megerősítetve James gyanúját.

A professzor kifejezetten zaklatottnak és komornak tűnt, arca szokatlanul sápadt volt, szemei alatt pedig sötét árnyak húzódtak, melyeknek a tegnapi Bájitaltanon még nyomuk sem látszott.

- Üdvözlöm önöket! – A férfi az asztalhoz sétált, nekitámaszkodott, majd végignézett a teremben ülő diákokon. – Lily de Soul professzor elutazott, így én fogom helyettesíteni. Ez remélhetőleg csak erre az órára korlátozódik.

James nem tudta eldönteni, a professzor azért mondja ezt, mert utál helyettesíteni és elsősöknek Átváltoztatástant tartani, vagy valami más is bujkál a szavai mögött.

- A mai órán, folytatva a tananyagot a tárgy-tárgy átváltoztatásokkal fogunk foglalkozni. Először is… – Ekkor vette észre, hogy James jelentkezik. – Igen, Mr. Astroath?

- Elnézést, Morte professzor, de… – A fiú így érezte, további megerősítésre van szüksége sejtését illetően. – Meg tudná mondani, milyen ügyben utazott el de Soul professzor?

A férfi tekintete még komorabb lett, és úgy tűnt, erőteljesen gondolkozik azon, hogy egyáltalán válaszoljon-e a kérdésre. Aztán megköszörülte a torkát, majd kissé rekedten megszólalt:

- Nos… – újabb torokköszörülés következett. – A Reggeli Prófétában már olvashatták, hogy eltűnt egy Dracus A. Diamante nevű vámpírvadász – a professzor szája széle megremegett –, és Lily de Soult küldték a felkutatására.

A termen izgatott morajlás futott végig, és úgy hallatszott, Jamesen kívül szinte mindenki ismeri a vámpírvadász nevét.

- Csendet! – üvöltötte a fekete hajú varázsló, öklével az asztalra csapva, mire az elsősök megszeppenten elhallgattak. – Én elhiszem, hogy ez hatalmas szenzáció, de egyelőre még órán vannak, és nem a folyosón vagy a parkban!

Maxime legszívesebben itt hagyta volna az egész társaságot, akik valószínűleg szintén valahol máshol szerettek volna lenni, mint az ő villogó szemeinek kereszttüzében. Már azt sem értette, miért kell helyettesíteni ezt az órát – ráadásul az elsősöknek, mert még a felsőbb évesek esetében némileg érthetőbb lett volna – de, hogy miért pont neki, azt végképp nem tudta felfogni.

Hiszen Lily úgyis itt lesz hétfőtől – legalábbis remélhetőleg – tehát nyugodtan beiktathatna egy pótlást, ha ez annyira fontos…

De nem! Neki kell itt maradnia, és levezényelnie egy elfogadható színvonalú órát ahelyett, hogy már rég Londonban lenne. Igaz, ott sem tudna mit csinálni az idegeskedésen kívül, azonban ezt jelen esetben igazán mellékesnek érezte. Ott akart lenni, és kész!...

Észrevette, hogy a diákok legalább egy perce néma csöndben bámulják egyre furcsább arckifejezéssel, így úgy döntött – bármennyire is nincs hangulata hozzá – elkezdi az órát.

- Mint már említettem, továbbra is a tárgy-tárgy átváltoztatás a téma. Először nézzünk egy kis ismétlést, hogy mindenkiben rögzüljenek az alapok! Milyen varázsigét használunk ezeknél az átváltoztatásoknál? – Maxime végignézett a termen, majd tekintete megállapodott Jamesen, aki még arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy jelentkezzen, holott ő biztos volt benne, a fiú tudja a választ. – Mr. Astroath?

- A tárgy-tárgy átváltoztatáshoz, a Sacraverto varázsigét használjuk.

- Helyes – bólintott a férfi. – Tovább!

James egy pillanatig értetlenül nézett. Most Morte professzor komolyan azt akarja, hogy ő mondja el a tudnivalókat valaki helyett, akinek talán valóban szüksége lenne az ismétlésre? Végül megvonta a vállát, és belekezdett:

- A varázslat közben karunkat körülbelül negyvenöt fokban tartjuk, teljesen kinyújtva, miközben a pálcát a tárgyhoz közelítjük. Majd kimondjuk a varázsigét, és jó esetben gyönyörködhetünk a művünkben.

- Rendben. És mi a legfontosabb?

James gondterhelten összehúzta szemöldökét. Hiszen mindent elmondott, igaz, nem annyira részletesen, dehát elvileg már a többieknek is tisztában kellene lenniük ezekkel a dolgokkal.

- Nem tudja, Mr. Astroath? – kérdezte Maxime enyhe éllel a hangjában.

James megrázta a fejét, és fogalma nem volt, mit szeretne hallani a professzor.

- Ez elég szomorú… Nos, Mr. Astroath, amennyiben nem arra koncentrálna, hogy flegmán vonogassa a vállát, illetve ne jelentkezzen, ha tudja egy kérdésre a megoldást, akkor talán eszébe jutna a legfontosabb dolog, maga a koncentráció. Ugyanis koncentráció nélkül igencsak nehéz lesz… hmm… hogy is mondta… – a férfi felvonta szemöldökét – gyönyörködnie a művében.

James még sohasem érezte ilyen ostobának magát. Morte professzornak igaza volt, a koncentráció a legfontosabb, azonban ezt annyira alapvetőnek tartotta, hogy pontosan emiatt fel sem merült benne.

A helyzet ezután csak még rosszabb lett. A férfi kiosztotta a határidőnaplókat, melyeket fadobozzá kellett változtatni, majd az első próbálkozások után megállt előtte, és szokásos fölényeskedő modorában közölte, hogy ennyi tudással lényegesen jobb produkciót várna el tőle egy egyszerű doboznál. Holott ő mindössze nem akarta, hogy a többiek kellemetlenül érezzék magukat, mert neki sokkal jobban megy a varázslás.

Az óra végére már arra sem volt képes, hogy egy épkézláb dobozt összehozzon, mivel a gúnyos megjegyzések pont attól fosztották meg, amire a legnagyobb szüksége lett volna: a koncentrációtól.

Annyira ideges volt, mint még soha egyetlen órán sem – kivéve a Bájitaltant, melyre alapból gyomorgörccsel ment be – és képtelen volt elhinni, hogy létezik egy olyan tanár, aki még a mostohaapjánál is jobban utálja. Kezdte úgy érezni, Morte professzor kifejezetten rossz hatással van a teljesítményére.

Végül megszólalt az életmentőnek ható csengő, mire James azonnal felpattant, gyorsan összeszedte a cuccait, hóna alá csapta lapozgatható fadobozát, majd kisietett a teremből. Azt hitte, szétrobban a méregtől, és villogó zöld szemeit látva a legtöbben tisztes távolságra húzódtak tőle a folyosón.

Legszívesebben kihajította volna a dobozt az ablakon, és sajnálta, hogy nincs a közelben Wilford vagy valamelyik cimborája, mert akkor legalább annak a fejéhez hozzávághatta volna ezt a vackot.

Meglepődött, mikor egy ütést érzett a homlokán. Először arra gondolt, valaki kiolvasta elméjéből az előbbi fantáziálását, és valóban hozzávágott valamit. Aztán észrevette a lábánál heverő, parányi, eszméletlen baglyot. A madár lábára egy szintén aprócska pergament kötöttek, amit James csak azután vett észre, miután alaposabban megvizsgálta a szerencsétlenül járt állatkát.

A baglyot édesanyja küldte, ez az írásból azonnal kiderült.

_Szia, kicsim!_

_Ne haragudj, hogy szó nélkül elutaztam, de – mint a Prófétából már értesülhettél róla – eltűnt egy vámpírvadász. Dracus régi jó barátom, valószínűleg ő szerepelt az álmaidban, így rengeteg segítséget nyújtottál nekem a felkutatásában. Köszönöm az ő nevében is._

_Légy jó, és kerüld a zűrt!_

Anya 

James a levél végére el is felejtkezett az előbbi katasztrofális óráról, mivel volt fontosabb dolog is, ami érdekelje. Remélte, édesanyja mentőakciója sikerrel jár, és sem neki, sem a vámpírvadásznak nem lesz semmi baja. Már a fénykép alapján szimpatikusnak találta a férfit, ezért nagyon búskomor lett volna, ha mégsem sikerül megtalálni. A bagolyház felé tartó útja során hallott mondatfoszlányok alapján ezzel nem lett volna egyedül.

Miután ellátta a piciny baglyot, a könyvtárba indult. Sejtette, hogy Silver szokás szerint ott tartózkodik, és szélesen elmosolyodott, mikor a hatalmas könyvkupac mögött megpillantotta a szőke fejbúbot. Odasétált, és lehuppant az egyik székre.

- Szia, Silver!

- Szia, James! – A fiú mindössze egy pillanatra nézett fel, aztán újra a pergamenre fordította tekintetét. – Rögtön befejezem, már csak néhány mondat.

James türelmesen várakozott, hogy barátja megírja az éppen aktuális házifeladatát, és végre rá figyeljen. Pár perc múlva Silver lerakta a pennát, majd hátradőlt a széken.

- Kész – mondta egy hatalmas sóhaj után. – Remélem, Morte professzor elégedett lesz, bár ezt erősen kétlem. A legkisebb apróságba is képes belekötni…

- Egyetértek – helyeselt James.

- Azért a te esetedben ez némileg érthető. Nem kifejezetten vagy bájitalzseni.

- Kösz! – morogta tettetett sértődöttséggel. – Ez valóban önbizalom-növelő volt…

- Tudom. De igaz… Azt viszont fel nem tudom fogni, velem mi baja! Lehet, hogy utálja a szőkéket… Tegnap például kiszúrta, hogy az egyik pikkelyescsiga-darabom kicsit kisebb, és felhívta rá a figyelmem. Ami még nem is lenne probléma, mert tény, hogy igaza volt, de az a stílus… Egyszerűen úgy érzi az ember, mintha egy futóféreg értelmi szintjén lenne hozzá képest. Ráadásul a velem szemben lévő srácnak olyan volt a főzete, mint az olvasztott gumi, arra meg csak legyintett…

- Ez még mind semmi! Ezt figyeld! – James az asztalra helyezte órai munkájának félresikerült eredményét.

Silver egy darabig vizsgálgatta, majd elvigyorodott.

- Szuper!

- Szuper?! – kérdezett vissza értetlenül.

- Persze. Van egy faborítós határidőnaplód, ami biztos nem fog tönkremenni.

- Ez nem vicces! – dohogta fejcsóválva, bár ebből a megközelítésből valóban nem volt annyira vészes a helyzet. Aztán részletesen elmesélte az órán történteket. – A legrosszabb az – tette hozzá csüggedten –, hogy tényleg többre vagyok képes.

Ezzel előhúzta pálcáját, és a doboz fölé tartotta. Az néhány pillanatig még ugyanolyan maradt, majd a tetején minták kezdtek el formálódni, középen kirajzolva egy oroszlán és egy kígyó alakját, a széleken levelek és indák sora futott körbe, végül az oldalán megjelent egy ezüstösen csillogó lakat is.

- Fantasztikus! – ámuldozott Silver. – Keresd meg Morte professzort, és mutasd meg neki!

- És mégis milyen szöveggel menjek oda hozzá? „Elnézést, professzor, az órán túl ideges voltam, de most már megy"? Szerintem elküldene a fenébe… – sóhajtott lemondóan. – Tudod, mit? Inkább neked adom a dobozt, ha ennyire tetszik.

- Komolyan?

James a másik lelkesedése láttán mosolyogva bólintott, mire a szürke szemek vidáman felcsillantak, majd az ifjú Malfoy a táskájába süllyesztette a ládikót.

- A továbbiakban viszont nem akarok sem a tanulásról, sem Morte professzorról hallani! – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon James.

- Csak még egy kérdés – motyogta Silver. – Miért ő tartotta az órát, és nem az anyukád?

- Nem mondtam volna? Úgy látszik, ma agyilag valóban elég zakkant vagyok… Szóval eltűnt egy vámpírvadász, és…

- …anyukád az a roxforti tanár? – Majd a másik kissé zavart tekintetét látva hozzátette: – Én is olvasok újságot. De mi köze van neki a vámpírokhoz?

- Fogalmam sincs – tárta szét a kezét James. – Jó lenne kideríteni.

- Egyébként az sem biztos, hogy ez a része igaz a cikknek.

- Hogyhogy?

- Elég sok sületlenséget összehordtak már erről a Diamante-ról… legalábbis apám szerint néha kiszínezik a híreket a nagyobb példányszám érdekében. Viszont… talán Dumbledore professzor…

- Tényleg! – pattant fel az asztaltól James. – Az igazgató úrnak tudnia kell, hiszen ő alkalmazta anyát! Mondtam már, hogy zseni vagy?

- Ma még nem – mosolyodott el halványan Silver. – Bárcsak apám is így látná…

- Majd megírom neki levélben… Most rohanok! – A fiú lendületesen felkapta a táskáját. – Később találkozunk! – Ezzel kiszáguldott az ajtón a könyvtáros és bent tartózkodó diákok rosszalló pillantásainak kíséretében.



Varying sötétszürke egén egy apró pont tűnt fel, gyorsan közeledve a faluhoz, majd hamarosan kivehetővé vált egy sárkány alakja. Az emberek rémülten húzódtak be házaikba, bár tudták, az egy sárkány ellen mit sem ér. Nem értették, miért érik őket egymás után a csapások. Először a vámpírok, most meg…

Az ezüstszínű, hatalmas sárkány a falu közepén landolt, hátáról egy szürke taláros ember ugrott le, és megveregette a lény oldalát.

- Köszönöm, Anaemon, most elmehetsz – adta ki gondolatban az utasítást. – Pihend ki magad valahol! Nemsokára szükségem lesz rád. Sürget az idő!

A sárkány mintha bólintott volna, majd követve a parancsot a levegőbe emelkedett. Egy ideig még körözött a falu felett, végül elrepült észak felé. Az emberek a sárkányveszély elmúltával lassan előmerészkedtek házaikból, és egy idősebb nő odasétált a sárkánylovashoz.

- Üdvözlöm. Salma Jurius vagyok, Varying polgármestere. – Az asszony kézfogásra nyújtotta kezét.

A taláros alak viszonozta a kézfogást, majd ő is bemutatkozott:

- Lily de Soul. A vámpírok miatt jöttem.

- Maga a beígért vámpírvadász? A minisztérium…

- Nem a minisztérium küldött, vagyis közvetve ők. És nem vagyok vámpírvadász.

A mugli arcán kétségbeesés suhant át.

Az elmúlt közel harminc év alatt rengeteg változás történt a varázsló-mugli kapcsolatokban, egyre több hétköznapi ember szerzett tudomást a varázsvilág létéről, és csak nagyon ritkán bukkantak fel emléktörők, hogy ezt megakadályozzák. Elsősorban a szaporodó vámpírtámadások miatt volt erre szükség, így történhetett meg az, hogy Varying lakosai a varázslóktól kérhettek segítséget az éjszaka teremtményei ellen.

- Az a vámpírvadász, akit küldtek, eltűnt – válaszolta meg Lily a kimondatlan kérdést. – Ezek szerint önök valóban nem tudnak róla semmit…

- Nem. Néhány újságírón kívül senki nem járt erre, és őket is jobban érdekelte valami gyémánt, mint maguk a vámpírok – dohogta a nő. – Fogalmam nincs arról, mit akarhattak, de nálunk nincsenek gyémántok és…

A boszorkány egy ingerült intéssel elvágta a szóáradatot.

- Engem viszont kimondottan a vámpírok érdekelnek. Hány áldozatuk volt, mennyien lehetnek, hol verhettek tanyát… minden részletre kíváncsi vagyok!

- Majdnem ötven ember tűnt el, köztük gyermekek és nők is.

Lily összehúzta szemöldökét, zöld szemeiben fellobbantak a harag szikrái. Gyűlölte, ha a vámpírok ártatlanokat mészároltak, és ennél csak egy súlyosabb bűnt ismert: ha ezek az ártatlanok gyerekek voltak.

- A támadók létszámáról semmit nem tudunk – folytatta Salma Jurius –, sem a hollétükről, bár van a közelben egy jégbarlang… talán ott… És van még egy furcsaság. Pár napja már csak elvétve tűnik el valaki, nem úgy, mint az első időszakokban…

- Jól sejtettem – sóhajtotta Lily. – Valószínűleg elfogták a kiküldött vámpírvadászt, bár úgysem sokra mennek vele – gúnyosan elmosolyodott, kivillantva átlagosnál hosszabb szemfogait.

- Maga… maga is… – sápadt el a polgármester.

- Nem vagyok vámpír, még csak az kéne! Gondolja, hogy akkor nappal sétálgatnék?

- Igaz…

Lily bólintott.

- Esetleg van még valami információjuk? – kérdezte, sejtve a választ. Ha ezek a muglik tudnának bármi lényegeset, régen elmondták volna, már csak a vámpíroktól való félelmük miatt is.

Végül megköszönte az érdemlegesnek nem igazán nevezhető segítséget, majd visszahívta Anaemont. A sárkány, hátán lovasával hamarosan ismét csak egy parányi pontnak tűnt a szürke égbolton.



Azok a varázslótanoncok, akik a Roxfort könyvtár és hetedik emelet közötti részén tartózkodtak, egy igencsak érdekes természeti jelenségnek, a szőke ciklonnak lehettek szemtanúi. James Astroath ugyanis eszeveszett tempóban száguldott végig a folyosókon, hármasával szedte a fokokat a lépcsőkön, így mindenki igyekezett kitérni az útjából.

A fiú még akkor sem lassított, mikor már majdnem az igazgatói iroda előtt járt. Ebben a pillanatban elsuhant előtte valami, ami mintha egyenesen a kezében lóbált táskájából repült volna ki.

- Au – hallatszott a fájdalmas jajdulás a félhomályból, mire James zilálva megtorpant, majd a sötétbe bámulva igyekezett kideríteni, kit sikerült eltalálnia, és pontosan mivel.

- Mr. Astroath…

Ó, Merlinre, csak ezt ne! Amúgy is borzasztónak érezte, hogy akaratlanul megdobott valakit, de hogy pont őt… Azt hitte, menten elsüllyed szégyenében, mikor meglátta a közeledő férfi érthetően bosszús arcát.

- Mr. Astroath… – A professzor megállt előtte, majd előre nyújtotta a kezében lévő Átváltoztatástan tankönyvet. – Mintha elveszített volna valamit.

- Kö… köszönöm… – hebegte zavartan. Arra számított, a férfi ezért minimum leüvölti a fejét. – Sajnálom, Morte professzor, én…

- Attól, hogy nem remekelt az órán, még nem kellene hozzám vágnia egy könyvet.

- Sajnálom. Véletlen volt…

- Reméltem is, hogy nem szándékosan. – A fekete szemekben egy pillanatra mintha mosoly csillant volna. – És elárulná, hová rohant ennyire? Ha jól látom, senki nem üldözi…

- Dumbledore professzort keresem. Szerettem volna kérdezni tőle valamit.

- Akkor jobban kellett volna sietnie…

James összehúzta a szemöldökét. Most rosszul látja, vagy a professzor valóban szórakozik vele… pontosabban rajta?

- Az igazgató úr néhány perccel ezelőtt hagyta el a Roxfort területét valami halaszthatatlan ügy miatt. Ha nem azt akarta megkérdezni, hogy mikor akar kirúgni engem, akkor talán én is segíthetek.

- Miért akartam volna?… – James értetlenül nézett. Hiszen nem ő utálja a férfit, hanem az utálja őt, ráadásul ezt általában még csak nem is titkolja.

- Gondolom, engem hibáztat az óráimon nyújtott szánalmas teljesítményéért… Tájékoztatásul közlöm önnel, hogy minden diákkal a képességei szerint bánok, és nem fogok kivételezni valakivel csak azért… – a professzor hirtelen elhallgatott – …csak azért, mert egy volt tanáromnak a fia…

James lehajtotta a fejét, hogy ne lássa a sötét szemeket. Nem azért zavarta a férfi tekintete, mert az rosszindulatú lett volna vagy gunyoros, sokkal inkább azért, mert őszintének és komolynak tűnt. De ha Morte professzor valóban úgy véli, hogy a képességei szerint bánik a diákokkal, akkor miért köt bele Silver Malfoy munkájába, aki az egyik legjobb – ha nem a legjobb – az évfolyamban Bájitaltanból?

És mi volt a problémája az első átváltoztatásával, mikor az pontosan megfelelt a követelményeknek? Kezdte sajnálni, hogy az előbb odaadta Silvernek a dobozt, mert akkor legalább megmutathatta volna, mi is az, amit a professzor szánalmas teljesítménynek nevez…

Egyáltalán miért érdekli ennyire az, mit gondol róla a férfi? Hiszen akkor sem ismerné el a tudását, ha néhány pálcaintéssel pavane-ra késztetné a folyosón posztoló páncélokat, és valószínűleg azt kifogásolná, hogy azoknak nem elég kecses a mozgásuk… Megvonta a vállát. Ez az egész teljesen értelmetlen és érthetetlen. Különben is, az a lényeg, hogy ő tudja magáról, mire képes, mikor nem egy olyan feszült légkörben kell varázsolnia, aminek a megteremtésében Morte professzor kifejezetten tehetséges.

Felpillantott. A finom vonások mögött mintha némi csalódottság bujkált volna, majd a professzor egy alig észrevehető mosoly kíséretében megszólalt:

- Jöjjön, Mr. Astroath, az irodámban mégiscsak kényelmesebb beszélgetni, mint itt a folyosón. És ha jól viselkedik, akár egy teát is kaphat.

Habár kívánságlistáján valahol a legutolsó pontok között szerepelt a Bájitaltan tanárral való teázgatás, körülbelül a tóba fulladás és a repülés környékén, James beletörődően bólintott. Végül is nem volt sok vesztenivalója – hacsak nem kap büntetőmunkát könyvvel való dobálózás és folyosón való rohangálás vétsége miatt – így engedelmesen követte a férfit.

Eddig azt hitte, Morte professzor irodája valahol a bájitallabor közelében van, hiszen az lett volna logikus. Azonban semmi jel nem utalt arra, hogy lefelé szándékoznának venni az irányt, sőt hamarosan megálltak egy ajtó előtt, és a védővarázslatok feloldása után beléptek a szobába.

James sohasem látott még ennyi könyvet egy helyen – a könyvtárat leszámítva. Az összes fal a padlótól a mennyezetig tele volt polcokkal, melyeken téma szerint kategorizálva, abc sorrendben sorakoztak az érdekesebbnél érdekesebb olvasnivalók. A folytonosságot csak a kandalló, az ablak, illetve a bejárati ajtó törte meg, ám ezek is szinte beleolvadtak a környezetbe.

- Foglaljon helyet, Mr. Astroath! – mondta a professzor, miközben az asztal mögé sétált, majd a fotelok felé intve sikeresen felborított egy fényképet. Aztán úgy tett, mintha ezt észre sem vette volna, ezért James arra gondolt, volt némi burkolt szándékosság ebben a mozdulatban. De ki lehet a fényképen?…

- Tőlem álldogálhat is – szólalt meg újra a férfi, miután leült –, ennyi erővel viszont maradhattunk volna a folyosón. Csak gondoltam, elfáradt a nagy rohanásban…

James zavartan köhintett, majd lecsücsült az egyik sötétkék fotel szélére. Legszívesebben kimenekült volna az ajtón, és nem tudta volna megmondani, miért tenne így. Talán a sötét szemekben kavargó érzelmek miatt, melyek olyan gyorsan váltogatták egymást, hogy a legtöbbször fel sem lehetett ismerni őket? Vagy maguk a professzor ambivalens megnyilvánulásai okozták, melyekkel az egyik pillanatban közel engedte magához csak azért, hogy a következő pillanatban egy hatalmasat taszíthasson rajta valami ironikus megjegyzéssel? Mindenesetre, ahogy ültek egymással szemben, a néma csöndben mintha órák teltek volna el, ő pedig egyre fojtogatóbbnak érezte a torkában növekvő gombócot, mely fokozódó félelmének szálaiból szövődött.

- Egy teát, Mr. Astroath? – törte meg a csendet a varázsló, majd a választ meg sem várva két gőzölgő csészét bűvölt az asztalra. James már-már elmosolyodott, hiszen ezek szerint „jól viselkedett", aztán úgy érezte, egy bögre teánál azért több kellene a benne lévő megmagyarázhatatlannak tűnő feszültség feloldásához.

- Nos, hajlandó lesz velem megosztani az igazgató úrnak szánt kérdését, vagy továbbra is szótlanul üldögélünk? – A hangján némi türelmetlenség hallatszott, így James arra döntött, nem rabolja tovább a professzor idejét. Valószínűleg úgysem fog tudni segíteni, azonban egy próbát mindenképpen megér.

- A Reggeli Próféta szerint annak a roxforti tanárnak, akit az eltűnt vámpírvadász felkutatására küldtek… szóval van valami köze a vámpírokhoz, és…

- És arra lenne kíváncsi, hogy mi köze van az édesanyjának a vámpírokhoz? Vagy esetleg arra, hogy mi köze van Dracus A. Diamante-hoz?

- Mindkettőre… ha lehetséges…

Le sem lehetett volna írni a férfi arcán átfutó érzelmek sokaságát, és James biztosra vette, némelyikre még nem is találták ki a megfelelő szót. A haragot és az aggodalmat viszont pontosan felismerte.

- Ez utóbbira én is nagyon szeretném tudni a választ – mondta halkan a varázsló. – Annyi bizonyos, hogy jól ismerik egymást… talán túlságosan is jól… Az első kérdéssel kapcsolatban némileg több információval rendelkezem. Azt ugye tudja, hogy az anyja árva?

James bólintott, bár nem igazán értette, hogy jön ide ez az egész.

Talán a férfi is érezhette ezt a tanácstalanságot, mert egy darabig még hallgatott, mintha azon gondolkozott volna, elmondja-e, amit tud. Aztán belekezdett:

- Arról már biztosan hallott, hogy az ön nagyapja, Goddard de Soul, aki rettegett aurorként évekig dacolt Voldemort és követői ellen még az első rémuralom idején, végül pontosan a Halálfalók miatt veszítette életét. A legtöbben úgy tudják, a feleségével együtt ölték meg, ám ez nem egészen így történt. Ugyanis… – Maxime elhallgatott, és a fiú arcát fürkészte. Most vagy nagyon jól tudja leplezni az érzelmeit, vagy valóban ismeri már a történet ezen részét… mindenesetre nem tűnik úgy, hogy megrázta volna a dolog.

Viszont van-e joga ahhoz, hogy James tudomására hozza azokat a részleteket, melyeket tulajdonképpen Lilynek kellett volna? Az nyilvánvaló, hogy a fiú kíváncsi, hiszen látszik a szemein… és a helyében valószínűleg ő is az lenne. De ez elég indok arra, hogy olyan információkat mondjon el neki, amelyek esetleg összezavarhatják?

- Morte professzor… – James kérdően felhúzta a szemöldökét, és nem értette, miért hallgatott el ilyen hirtelen a férfi. Lehet, hogy valami szörnyű titok lappang a háttérben, amiről jobb, ha ő nem is tud?

- Igen, Ja… Mr. Astroath?

- Mi történt pontosan a nagymamámmal?

- Ezt talán nem tőlem kellene… de… Nos, a nagyapja bízott abban, hogy sikerül legyőzniük Voldemortot, ám a fokozódó terror és a halálesetek növekvő száma miatt úgy vélte, biztonságosabb helyet kell keresnie állapotos feleségének. Ezért küldte el őt a Romániában élő testvéréhez, azonban az ottani leghatalmasabb vámpírmester pont azt a falut szemelte ki következő célpontjának… Az édesanyja csodával határos módon élte túl a támadást… ugyanakkor különös kötelék jött létre közte… és a vámpírok között…

- Ez mit jelent… pontosan? – Hiába próbálta nem kimutatni, hangjának remegésén tisztán érződött, mennyire felkavarták a hallottak.

- Nem tudom… Valami olyasmit, ami miatt az édesanyja érzi a vámpírokat.

- Nekem is lehet… ilyen képességem?

- Elképzelhető – bólintott a professzor. – Bár nem tartom valószínűnek.

James elgondolkozott. Ha ő is „érezné" a vámpírokat, az magyarázatot adna az álmaira.

- Így már érthető… – Észre sem vette, hogy hangosan is kimondja a szavakat.

- Mi érthető, Mr. Astroath?

- Az álmaim… a vámpírvadászról…

- Maga nem ért semmit, Mr. Astroath! – csattant fel a férfi, fekete szemeiben rémisztő indulatok kavarogtak. James hátrahőkölt. El nem tudta képzelni, mi rosszat mondhatott. – Annak semmi köze a vámpírokhoz, sokkal inkább… – A mondat lezáratlanul lebegett a hirtelen beállt, rejtélyesen-nyugtalanul lüktető csöndben.

A professzor felállt az asztaltól, és Jamesnek hátat fordítva kinézett az ablakon.

- Befejeztem a beszélgetést, Mr. Astroath – suttogta alig hallhatóan.

- De…

- Nem hallotta?! Menjen ki a szobámból! Most!

James rémülettel vegyes döbbenettel meredt maga elé, majd a következő pillanatban felpattant, és kirohant az irodából. Remegő lábakkal dőlt a folyosó falának, kapkodva szedte a levegőt, mintha kilométereket futott volna, holott mindössze néhány métert tett meg.

Ekkor egy hatalmas csattanás hallatszott. Valami iszonyatos sebességgel csapódott belülről az ajtónak, ami még inkább meggyőzte őt arról, hogy a lehető legtávolabb kerüljön ettől az irodától, és ezzel együtt Maxime Mortétól. Sietősen elindult a folyosón, egyelőre fogalma nem volt, merre megy, csak egy cél lebegett a szeme előtt: el innen.

A professzor kiszámíthatatlannak és megmagyarázhatatlannak tűnő hangulatváltozásai megrémítették, az általa elmondott dolgok pedig összezavarták. Azt sem értette, mivel sikerült feldühítenie a férfit… ha ő dühítette fel egyáltalán… Tudomása szerint nem tett vagy mondott semmi olyasmit, ami okot adott volna erre a viselkedésre.

Vajon mi lehet a háttérben? Morte professzor valóban utálja, vagy más miatt bánik így vele? Hiszen a beszélgetés alatt néha olyan kedves volt, és ez a kedvesség olyan őszintének tűnt, amit képtelenség lett volna megjátszani…

És ki lehet ez a Dracus A. Diamante, akiről álmodott? Egyáltalán miért álmodott róla?

És mit jelent az a kötelék, ami az édesanyja és a vámpírok között van? Veszélyes vagy hasznos?

Úgy érezte, szétrobban a feje a rengeteg kérdéstől, és ami még rosszabb, senkitől nem számíthatott válaszokra…



1.) E-minősítés az olaszországi Malorum Mágusképző Líceumban ötfokozatú minősítés van, melyek közül az **E** azaz az eccelente a roxforti K-nak felel meg.

2.) pavane egy itáliai tánc, a pávákéhoz hasonló taglejtésekkel


	4. Vámpírok és átkok

IV. fejezet

Vámpírok és átkok

Miután Morte professzor viharos gyorsasággal kizavarta az irodájából, James Silver Malfoy keresésére indult. Úgy vélte, barátja, ha segíteni nem is tud, mindenképpen végig fogja hallgatni, és erre most kifejezetten szüksége volt.

A fiú kedvenc helyükön – egy hatalmas bükkfa alatt – ült a tó partján, és egy vaskos könyvet olvasott.

- Szia, Silver! Te már megint tanulsz? Vagy elhatároztad, hogy az egész könyvtárat kiolvasod?

- Nem. – A szürke szemek némi szemrehányást tükröztek. – Ez a Vámpírok és egyéb sötét teremtmények című könyv. Az apámé. Tudod, a legendák szerint vámpírok is vannak az őseink között. Persze egy másik legenda szerint meg Mardekár leszármazottai vagyunk. Mindegy. Nem ülsz le?

- De. – Ezzel lehuppant a fűbe, és részletesen elmesélt mindent a Morte professzorral folytatott beszélgetésről.

- Ez több mint furcsa – mondta Silver a fejét csóválva. – Néha jó lenne tudni, mire gondolnak az emberek.

- Egyetértek… – sóhajtotta James. – És ez az egész dolog a vámpírokkal… meg hogy anyu nem mondta el…

- Talán nem akarta, hogy aggódj… Ajjaj! – Húzta össze szemöldökét, mikor megpillantott öt mardekáros fiút és egy lányt, köztük Balthazar Wilfordot a helyük felé közeledni.

- Tűnj el! Majd én elintézem őket.

- Nem. Malfoyként valószínűleg nem mernek bántani, apám még mindig elég befolyásos.

Ám szavainak ellentmondani látszott, mikor a mardekárosok megálltak előttük, és fenyegetően feléjük tornyosultak.

- Á, Astroath és a kis pincsikutyája! – szólalt meg gúnyosan a nagydarab hetedéves. – Most nincs itt az anyád, hogy megvédjen!

James érezte, ahogy nő benne a feszültség, az elmúlt két hét gúnyolódásai miatt amúgy is elege volt ebből a bandából, és idegességére még rátett egy lapáttal a Morte professzorral történt beszélgetés. Mindemellett Wilfordnak tökéletesen igaza volt: édesanyja jelen pillanatban nem tartózkodik a Roxfortban…

- Senki védelmére nincs szükségem! – kiáltotta zölden villámló szemekkel, miközben talpra ugrott. – Trollfejű!

- Nyugi, James! – Most már Silver is állt, és nyugtatólag barátja vállára tette a kezét.

- Rád is büszke lehet az apád, Malfoy! A fia egy griffendéles, ráadásul folyamatosan egy nála idősebb fiúval mászkál. Mondd csak, Astroath, minden kis titkodba beavattad már? Nem félsz, hogy kicsapnak? Megrontani egy ilyen fiatal fiút…

Csak egy villanás volt. A következő pillanatban Balthazar a földön fetrengett, egyik kezével vérző orrát törölgette, másik kezét pedig a gyomrára szorította. James megrázta bal kezét, melyről vörös vércseppek fröccsentek a többiek talárjára.

- Akar még valamelyikőtök mondani valamit? – A fiú kihívó pillantást vetett a hetedévesekre, mire azok pálcát rántottak.

James villámgyorsan hárította az átkokat, majd ellentámadásba lendült. Mind a négy taroló-átka talált. Egyedül a lányt nem bántotta.

- Tűnj el innen! Azonnal! – üvöltött rá dühösen. A lány elrohant a kastély felé.

- Mit csináljunk velük, Silver? – kérdezte James a földön fetrengő mardekárosokat nézve.

- Szerintem hagyjuk itt őket és menjünk!

- Nem, nem! – A fiú a fejét rázta, miközben felemelte a pálcáját. – Büntetést érdemelnek…

Egy pálcaintéssel megkötözte őket, a következő mozdulatára pedig az öt gúzsba kötött mardekáros fejjel lefelé lógott a levegőben. Ezután James visszaült a fűbe, pálcáját folyamatosan a fiúkra szegezve.

- Így tökéletes lesz! – vigyorodott el diadalmasan. Aztán, mivel háztársai folyamatosan szitkozódtak, elnémította őket. Silver döbbenten figyelte.

- Azt tudod, hogy ezért büntetőmunkára fognak küldeni?

- És? Szerinted ki nem szarja le? Megérdemelték. – James megvonta a vállát. – Na, mit olvastál a vámpírokról? – kérdezte a lehető legtökéletesebb nyugalommal.

Silver megdöbbent barátja hihetetlen közönyösségén. James úgy viselkedett, mintha nem is most átkozott volna meg öt mardekárost, inkább éppen valami unalmas mágiatöri órát ült volna végig.

Már éppen hozzákezdett volna a meséléshez, mikor Celvedon professzor alakja bukkant fel a távolban, nyomában az előbb elzavart lánnyal.

- Mit folyik itt, Mr. Astroath? – A férfi sötét szemei bosszúsan villantak. – Az édesanyja ennek nem fog örülni!

Azonban alig tudta visszafojtani mosolyát, mikor meglátta a levegőben lógó mardekárosokat.

- Ők kezdték – mondta Silver, ám a professzor tekintetét látva inkább nem folytatta.

- Huszonöt pont a Mardekártól – jelentette ki Celvedon, miközben gúnyosan az öt fiúra nézett. – Szégyen, hogy hetedéves létükre nem tudják megvédeni magukat! Büntetőmunkára jelentkezzenek Morte professzornál! – Majd pillantása a másik két srácra esett. – Öt pont a Griffendéltől, mert nem segített a barátjának, Mr. Malfoy.

- Ő még csak elsős – védte James.

- Lenne kedves befogni a száját, Mr. Astroath?! Huszonöt pont a Mardekárnak ezekért a csodás átkokért. Hét óra előtt tíz perccel jelentkezzenek a szobámban büntetőmunkára!

- De… hétkor kezdődik a Párbaj Szakkör – sóhajtotta csalódottan Silver, azonban a professzor nem figyelt rá. Az öt mardekáros fiút maga után lebegtetve elindult a Roxfort felé.

James összevont szemöldökkel figyelte. Mostohaapja még sosem volt ilyen rendes hozzá, sohasem dicsérte meg, holott látta már varázsolni. Annak ellenére, hogy büntetőmunkára küldte, tulajdonképpen elismerte a tudását. Nem tudta, mi állhat ennek a hátterében.

Őszintén szólva, amúgy sem volt kedve részt venni a szakkörön. A Malorumban sokkal nagyobb tempóban haladtak, így jóval nagyobb volt a tudása, mint a Roxfortban tanuló kortársainak. Nem szeretett volna senkit sem megsebesíteni, mint ahogy ezt már néhányszor megtette régebbi diáktársaival.

Belegondolva, még mindig jobb volt a büntetőmunka Celvedonnal, mint Morte professzor koszos edényeit takarítani…



Félresimított egy vörös hajtincset a homlokából, miközben érezte, hogy hideg veríték csorog végig a hátán talárja alatt. Az izmai már teljesen elgémberedtek az órák óta tartó gubbasztástól. Figyelte a vámpírokat, próbált ráhangolódni lényükre, kideríteni, mennyien vannak, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban megtámadhassa őket.

Nemcsak a vámpírok iránti mérhetetlen gyűlölete vezérelte. Évek óta nem találkozott Dracus A. Diamante-tal. Az, hogy megmenti őt, talán elég viszonzása lesz annak, amivel a férfi sok-sok évvel ezelőtt megajándékozta…



Hideg, éles szélfújt a Tiltott Rengeteg felől. James Astroath fázósan húzta össze magán sötét talárját, majd kérdően barátjára pillantott. Silver a mardekárosok, illetve Celvedon professzor távozása óta szótlanul ült mellette, és bánatosan pislogott maga elé.

- Ne haragudj! – szólalt meg James. – Nem gondoltam, hogy a professzor téged is megbüntet.

- Utál engem! – fakadt ki a fiú, miközben hosszú ujjaival szőke tincseibe túrt. – Bárcsak soha ne jöttem volna ide! Nem tudok semmit! Igaza van Wilfordnak. Apám csalódott bennem. Mindig is csalódott bennem!

- Figyelj, Silver! Apád nem véletlenül állt át annak idején. Nem véletlenül szállt szembe a hagyományokkal, és vett el egy… egy mugli származású boszorkányt… Ez tény, mindenki tudja, mit tettek a szüleid. Nem hiszem, hogy édesapádat annyira megrázta volna, hogy nem a Mardekárba kerültél. Sőt, szerintem még örül is neki…

- Te nem ismered őt!

- Nem ismerem, de… Az anyád a valaha élt legokosabb boszorkány, az apád pedig a legnemesebb Malfoy, akiről rajtad kívül valaha is hallottam. Aki mást mond, az szűklátókörű, korlátolt és tele van előítéletekkel. Mint például Gary Celvedon. Nem is kell foglalkoznod velük!

- Igazad van. Mégis…

- Semmi ellenvetés. Megtanítalak mindenre, amit tudok, ha szeretnéd.

- Valóban? – Silver arca felderült.

- Valóban. De cserébe kérek tőled valamit. – James hamiskásan elmosolyodott, mire a szürke szemekben gyanakvás csillant. – Szeretném elkérni a bájital házidat. Az SVK tanárunk kiváló volt, de Bájitaltanból csapnivaló vagyok… mint ahogy már te is megállapítottad.

- Én sem…

- Attól, hogy Morte professzor nem kedvel, mindig kiválóak a házijaid, tökéletesek a bájitalaid, ami egy elsőshöz képest meglehetősen nagy teljesítmény… Most pedig itt az ideje, hogy mesélj nekem… a vámpírokról.



Lily de Soul pattanásig feszült idegekkel várakozott rejtekhelyén. A legjobb az lett volna, ha még azelőtt megtámadja a vámpírokat, mielőtt azok felébrednek nappali, álomtalan alvásukból. Azonban utálta a könnyű győzelmet. Mivel tisztában volt vele, hogy Dracus még életben van, úgy gondolta, szerez magának egy kis élvezetet, mielőtt megmenti a férfi életét.

Hamarosan leszállt az est. Lily még gyönyörködött egy kicsit a félhomály szépségében, majd elérkezettnek látta az időt a támadásra.

Ez volt a leggyönyörűbb, mégis a legfélelmetesebb hely, ahol valaha is járt. Azonban bármit megtett volna azért, hogy Diamante újra szabad legyen. Tartozott neki.

A vámpírok élőhelyén olyan hideg volt, ami nemcsak a csontjáig, hanem egészen a lelkéig hatolt. Teljes szívéből gyűlölte ezeket a lényeket, és ez a fagyos gyűlölet adott elég erőt ahhoz, hogy egytől-egyig elpusztítsa őket.

Belépett a jégbarlangba. Azonnal meglátta a férfit, akinek ezüst szemei most zárva voltak. Véres csuklóján sötét bilincsek feszültek. Szerencsére a vámpírok szerettek játszadozni áldozataikkal, – különösképpen, ha egy vámpírvadászról volt szó – így egyelőre csak megkínozták Diamante-ot, nem tették vámpírrá. Ennek Lily igazán örült. A szíve szakadt volna meg, ha támadása a férfit is elpusztítja.

A fakó bőrű teremtmények döbbenten meredtek a nőre, aki úgy sétált be területükre, mintha ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lett volna. Nem merték megtámadni, és Lily jól tudta, hogy ez fog történni. A kötelék közte és a vámpírok között hasonlóvá tette őt hozzájuk, mégsem volt egy közülük.

Az a vámpír, aki az anyját megölte, talán nem is tudta – vagy nagyon is jól tudta – mit csinál, milyen gyűlöletes, de egyben hasznos ajándékot ad át: védelmet, vérköteléket, fegyvert…

Lily lassan előhúzta pálcáját. A vámpírok tudták, mi következik most. Dühösen, krákogó és sziszegő hangokat adva közelítettek hozzá, szoros gyűrűbe fogva. Néhány bátrabb kinyújtotta felé csontos, hideg, fehér ujjait, de hozzáérni képtelenek voltak. A legtöbb vámpír azonban csak fenyegetően villogtatta hegyes fogait. Ez a legtöbb embert visszarettentette volna, Lily viszont pont erre várt. Hogy mind a körülbelül húsz vámpír körülvegye.

- Crossius! – kiáltotta, miközben pálcájával egy keresztet írt le a levegőben.

Egy hatalmas, égő feszület jelent meg, azonnal hamuvá égetve a vámpírokat. Fénye, amely a nap éltető sugaraihoz volt hasonlatos, és a legtöbb lény számára az életet jelentette, számukra halálos volt. Hang nélkül fosztódtak meg életüktől – amely már nem is igazán számított életnek, a következő pillanatban már csak egy-egy hamukupac utalt arra, hogy valaha is léteztek.

A nő átkutatta a barlangot, de a muglik véres, megcsonkított holttestein kívül semmit nem talált. Undorába szánakozás is vegyült, mikor egy tűzgömb-varázslattal megsemmisítette őket. Sajnálta a meggyilkolt embereket, főleg a kisgyerekeket, akik még szinte semmit nem éltek.

Ezért is gyűlölte a vámpírokat. A legtöbbjük beérte bármilyen vérrel, ám az, aki már életében is kegyetlen volt, az élet és halál mezsgyéjén járva igyekezett minél több szenvedést okozni az élőknek. Lily mindig elgondolkozott azon, miért nem lett vámpírvadász, de jól tudta a választ: Félt tőlük. Pontosabban egy bizonyos vámpírtól…

Miután átvizsgálta a jégbarlangot, visszatért ahhoz a férfihoz, akinek a megmentésére sietett. Az egykor erős és határozott vámpírvadász szánalmas állapotban volt. Sötét talárja szakadozottan lógott, több helyen véres karmolások húzódtak testén és arcán, fakó, ezüstszőke haja csapzottan hullott vállára.

Valószínűleg egy hét is eltelt, mióta elfogták, és ez alatt az idő alatt étlen-szomjan tartották, de Lily biztos volt benne, hogy hamarosan visszanyeri az erejét. Remélte, hogy az elfogás és a kínzások nem okoztak olyan lelki törést, ami miatt felhagyna a vadászattal. Bár jobban belegondolva…

- Dracus! Dracus! Ébredj! Én vagyok az… Lily de Soul – mondta Lily, miközben gyöngéden végigsimított a férfi beesett, borostás arcán. Azonban az nem reagált.

- Dracus A. Diamante! – szólalt meg immár erőteljesebben. – Tudom, hogy hallasz. Nincs időnk az agonizálásra! Ébredj fel! Most!

A férfi végre kinyitotta szemeit, és Lilyre emelte hideg-ezüst tekintetét. Látása először homályos volt, de hamarosan felismerte, ki áll előtte. Pillantása egyszerre volt ingerült és rengeteg fájdalommal teli.

- Lily de Soul – sziszegte rekedten. – Mit keresel itt?!

- Téged. Természetesen. Megmentem az életedet. Van valami kifogásod? – kérdezte szinte közönyösen Lily, ám belül nagyon is aggódott. Nem tudta, hogy a férfi tekintetében ülő fájdalom neki szól, vagy az elszenvedett kínzásoknak.

Diamante megrázta a fejét, aztán a bilincseire pillantott.

- Leszednéd ezeket?

- Persze, persze. Az öregség feledékenységgel jár…

Egy pálcaintéssel megszabadította a vámpírvadászt fekete bilincseitől.

- Te sosem leszel öreg – akarta mondani Dracus, ehelyett valami furcsa hörgés hagyta el ajkait, mikor a láncok engedésekor a hideg talajra csuklott. Lily azonnal talpra segítette volna, de a férfi egyetlen mozdulattal hárította a közeledését.

- Ne merészelj hozzám érni! – kiáltotta még mindig elég rekedt hangon, és megpróbált talpra állni. Sikertelenül.

- Akár itt is hagyhatlak. – Vonta meg a vállát a nő. – És ha továbbra is ilyen gyerekesen viselkedsz, meg is fogom tenni!

- Én viselkedem gyerekesen?! – Diamante megpróbált annyi gúnyt és gyűlöletet belesűríteni hangjába, amennyit csak tudott.

- Igen. Lehet, hogy nem örülsz nekem… Azonban én vagyok most az egyetlen, aki képes segíteni rajtad. Három választásod van: vagy itt hagylak megfagyni, vagy kilebegtetlek a barlangból, ami gondolom, nem tenne jót a büszkeségednek, vagy elfogadod a segítő jobbomat, jelen esetben balomat, és engeded, hogy kitámogassalak.

- Ugyanolyan érzéketlen vagy, mint voltál – jelentette ki a férfi, ám mivel szavai semmilyen hatást nem váltottak ki, mással próbálkozott. – El is hoppanálhatnánk…

- Utálok hoppanálni!

- Pontosabban képtelen vagy rá.

Lily elhúzta a száját, aztán hátat fordított Diamante-nak.

- Na, mit választasz?

- A saját lábaimat!

A következő pillanatban egy tompa puffanás hallatszott.

- Te is pont olyan vagy, mint voltál – mormogta maga elé Lily, majd odalépett az eszméletlen vámpírvadászhoz. – Ugyanolyan makacs és gyerekes…

Azzal könnyedén vállára kapta a férfit, begyűjtötte annak pálcáját, és kisétált a barlangból.



James érdeklődve hallgatta barátja meséjét a vámpírokról. A legtöbb dolgot – hogy az éjszaka teremtményeire halálos a napfény, hogy rettegnek a feszületektől, és hogy undorodnak a fokhagymától – tudta. Az viszont meglepte, hogy a szívbe döfött karó, ami a legtöbb mugli és varázsló szerint a leghatásosabb fegyver ellenük, az esetek nagy részében semmit nem ér. Csak, ha a vámpír nagyon fiatal.

Persze nyilvánvalóan senki nem érdeklődi meg egy vámpírtól a korát, mielőtt megölné.

Az is kiderült, hogy vannak „rendes" vámpírok is, akik a legritkább esetben folyamodnak emberi vérhez – mint ahogy a vérfarkasok között is vannak „szelídek" – ám a legtöbbjük vérengző, kegyetlen teremtmény.

Azok a vámpírok, akik emberi véren „élnek", kisebb-nagyobb csoportokba tömörülnek, és így támadnak. A magányosak inkább erdőkben laknak, és állatokból lakmároznak.

Silver azt is elmondta, hogy azok a vámpírok a legveszélyesebbek, akik varázslók voltak, míg éltek. James fél óra múltán közölte, hogy ennyi információt képtelen egyszerre megjegyezni, inkább elolvassa a könyvet.

- Figyelj csak! – szólalt meg rövid hallgatás után Silver. – Nálad van még a Próféta?

James bólintott, és átadta barátjának az újságot. Az néhány pillanatig figyelte a képet, majd James arcát, aztán megint a képet, végül kibökte:

- Nem gondolod, hogy ez a Diamante nagyon hasonlít rád?

- Inkább én hasonlítok rá – vigyorodott el a fiú. – Elvégre ő az idősebb. De ennyi erővel te is hasonlítasz rá.

- Én arra gondoltam, hogy… Szóval anyukád és ő ismerik egymást, Morte professzor szerint igen jól… Nem lehet…?

- Mi nem lehet? – nézett kíváncsian James, mikor az ifjú Malfoy zavartan félbehagyta a kérdést.

- Semmi, semmi. Ostobaság… Mindjárt hét óra. El fogunk késni a büntetőmunkáról! – Pattant fel Silver, és elindult a kastély felé.

Mire James észbekapott, a fiú már félúton járt. Kifulladva érkeztek Celvedon professzor szobája elé. A férfi már várt rájuk, fürkésző, sötét szemeit a srácok kipirult arcára szegezte.

- Késtek! – szólalt meg szigorú hangon, aztán kimért léptekkel elindult a folyosón. – Kövessenek!

- Elárulnád, hogy hová megyünk, Gary?

- Mr. Astroath! Megkérhetném, hogy a diáktársai jelenlétében használja a Celvedon professzor megszólítást?!

- Igenis, Celvedon professzor! – James lehajtotta a fejét. – Elnézést kérek.

- Helyes… Ha már annyira kíváncsi, Mr. Astroath, a Párbaj Szakkörre megyünk.

- És a büntetőmunkánk, professzor? – kérdezte Silver.

A férfi hirtelen megtorpant, majd megfordult és felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ennyire szereti a büntetéseket, ifjú Malfoy? Gondolom, az apja példásan meg szokta büntetni…

- Az apám tisztességes varázsló! – A fiú kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát. Zavarta a gunyoros hangvétel és a professzor leplezetlen ellenszenve.

- Az apád egy halálfaló, Malfoy! El tudom képzelni, mennyire tisztességes lehet egy halálfaló…

- Volt halálfaló! – vágta rá egyszerre a két fiú.

A professzor úgy döntött, nem folytatja tovább a vitát. Egy fintor kíséretében megcsóválta a fejét, aztán elindult a Roxfort egyik legnagyobb terme felé. Az ajtó előtt megtorpant, és figyelmeztető pillantást vetett a fiúkra.

- Ajánlom, hogy a szakkör idejére tegyék félre az irántam érzett ellenszenvüket, én is megpróbálok így tenni. Mindenben kövessék az utasításaimat! Akkor talán… talán eltekintek a további büntetéstől.

A férfi benyitott a terembe, ahol legalább a fél iskola összegyűlt. James szorongva követte. Érezte, hogy nem lesz ez olyan sima dolog, mint ahogy képzelte. Biztos volt benne, hogy mostohaapja készül valamire. Legnagyobb félelmei váltak valóra, mikor a tanár fellépett a terem közepén húzódó hosszú, magas párbajtérre, majd emelt hangon megszólalt:

- Üdvözlök mindenkit az év első Párbaj Szakkörén. Bemutatnám a mai segítőimet! Mr. Astroath, Mr. Malfoy, legyenek szívesek… – A férfi egy színpadias mozdulattal intett a fiúknak.

James kényszeredetten, Silver pedig izgatottan lépett fel a párbajtérre.

A teremben susmorgás kezdődött: „Lily de Soul fia." „A kis kivételezett!" „Ez nyilvánvaló volt!" „Milyen szerencsés!" Hallotta ki James a hangzavarból.

Pedig a legkevésbé sem érezte szerencsésnek magát. Leghőbb vágya volt háttérbe húzódni, és nem felhívni magára a figyelmet, erre tessék… Itt áll a fél iskola előtt, mint egy cirkuszi majom, vagy inkább egy kirakatbaba…

- Csendet! – kiáltotta Celvedon professzor, majd szelídebb hangon folytatta. – Mint azt néhányan már tudják, James Astroath az olaszországi Malorum iskolából érkezett hozzánk. Szeretném, ha bemutatná az eddig tanultakat! Úgy láttam, kiválóan ért az átkokhoz, érdemes figyelni minden mozdulatát! – A férfi hangja most elismerően csengett semmint gúnyoson.

- Nyilvánvalóan mindenki azt gondolja, hogy a professzor milyen nagylelkű – fortyogott magában James.

- Ki lesz az ellenfelem? – kérdezte végül, megtörve a csendet.

- Nos – a professzor egy átható pillantást vetett Jamesre – ez nem egy szokásos párbaj lesz. Arra kértem, Mr. Astroath, hogy tartson egy kis bemutatót. Erre a legmegfelelőbb alany Silver Malfoy lesz. Ne feledje, büntetőmunkán vannak! Bár nem hiszem, hogy egy mardekárosnak különösebb szívfájdalom lenne megtámadni egy griffendélest, ha a saját háztársaival is megteszi… – A férfi szélesen elvigyorodott, és úgy nézett a fiúra, mintha valami hatalmas kegyet gyakorolna, hogy engedi szerepelni.

James azt hitte, menten felrobban. Mostohaapja ennél nagyobb és megalázóbb büntetést ki sem találhatott volna. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem fogja megátkozni legjobb barátját – sőt, az egyetlen barátját – a fél iskola előtt. Így viszont nevetségessé fogja tenni magát, hogy három év alatt egy normális átkot sem tanult meg.

Sohasem került még ilyen lehetetlen helyzetbe. Az a lehetőség, hogy magát a professzort támadja meg, csak egy pillanatra merült fel benne, aztán gyorsan az agya legmélyére száműzte a gondolatot. Végül úgy döntött, a barátság jóval fontosabb, mint a többi, szinte ismeretlen diák megítélése.

Néhány lépést hátrált, majd meghajolt Silver felé. Barátja viszonozta a gesztust, bár szája széle remegett az idegességtől és a félelemtől, arca pedig a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt. James attól félt, hogy mindjárt összeesik.

„Ne aggódj!" küldte felé gondolatban az üzenetet. „Nem áll szándékomban bántani téged!"

Mintha Silver hallotta volna, vagy valamilyen módon megértette volna ezeket a szavakat, elmosolyodott.

- Kezdheti, Mr. Astroath! – utasította türelmetlenül Celvedon professzor.

James előreszegezte a pálcáját, majd válogatás nélkül kezdte szórni az átkokat, amelyek közül egyik sem találta el Silver Malfoyt, viszont elég nagy kárt tett a terem falában.

- Elég! – csattant fel a professzor. – Hajlandó lesz normálisan végrehajtani a feladatot, vagy megmutassam, hogyan kell?!

A fiú dühösen fordította tekintetét a tanárra. A férfi valahogy furcsán nézett rá… biztatóan. Mintha azt akarta volna mondani, hogy nem lesz semmi baj. De miért? Mi lehet a célja ezzel az egésszel? Egyszerűen képtelen volt eligazodni a professzor tettein, viselkedésén és annak indokain.

Egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, és eszébe jutott valami. Az előbb mintha Silver megértette volna a gondolatait. Újabb üzenetet sugárzott a fiú felé, remélve, hogy beválik az ötlete, majd egy egyszerű kábító átkot lőtt Silverre. Elvégre ebbe még senki nem halt bele.

És igen! Sikerült! James majdnem felkiáltott örömében, mikor látta, hogy Silver Malfoy sikerrel hajtja végre a pajzsbűbájt. Celvedon professzor tapssal jutalmazta a történteket. Néhány pillanat múlva a teremben tartózkodó diáksereg is csatlakozott hozzá. Nehezen lehetett eldönteni, hogy melyik fiú feje vörösebb.

Miután a professzornak sikerült kitessékelnie az izgatottan sugdolózó diákokat a teremből, az ott maradt két fiúhoz fordult.

- Mr. Astroath, Mr. Malfoy, gratulálok a teljesítményükhöz. Be kell ismernem, valami ilyesmire számítottam. Mikor tanulta meg a pajzsbűbájt, Mr. Malfoy?

- Nem tudja – futott át James agyán. – Fogalma sincs, mi történt… Nem mintha nekem lenne, de…

- Tulajdonképpen az előbb tanultam… – kezdte Silver, azonban a másik fiú félbeszakította.

- Szóval az úgy volt, professzor – hadarta gyorsan –, hogy megígértem Silvernek, megtanítom egy-két varázslatra. Ma gyakoroltuk a pajzsbűbájokat.

- Helyes. Azt hiszem, én is be fogok keményíteni egy kicsit. Ahhoz képest, amit a Malorumban tapasztaltam, a Roxfort siralmas állapotban van. A hetedévesek tudása is szánalomra méltó. Nem akar nekem segíteni, Astroath?

- Tessék?? – James azt hitte rosszul hall, ezért megvakarta a fülét.

- Jól értette. Szeretném a segítségét kérni. Amennyiben leteszi a vizsgáit a jövő hónapban, tarthatna különoktatást a másod- és a harmadéveseknek. Természetesen, ha nincsen hozzá kedve…

- Gondolkozom rajta, professzor úr! – mondta James. Valóban így akart tenni. Gary Celvedon ajánlata meglepte, és abban sem volt biztos, hogy képes lenne-e egyáltalán tanítani bárkit is Silveren kívül.

- Rendben – bólintott a férfi. – Most menjenek vacsorázni! És töltsék kellemesen a hétvégéjüket!



Mire leértek a nagyterembe, az már majdnem kongott az ürességtől. Így is voltak azonban néhányan, akik lelkesen integettek nekik, hogy üljenek oda hozzájuk. Jamesnek egy-két arc ismerős volt a Párbaj Szakkörről. Hihetetlennek tűnt, milyen népszerűségre tehet szert az ember néhány perc alatt.

Végül mégis egy olyan helyet választott, aminek legalább három méteres körzetében nem tartózkodott senki. Nyugodtan szeretett volna beszélgetni Silverrel az előbbi eseményekről. Gyorsan bekapott néhány pogácsát, aztán félretolta tányérját, és türelmetlenül a még mindig falatozó barátjára pillantott.

- Végre! – sóhajtotta, mikor Silver is befejezte az evést. – Szóval… szerinted, mi történt?

- Fogalmam sincs – vonta meg a vállát a fiú. – Láttam a gondolataidat… Hogyan csináltad?

- Hát ez az! Bárcsak tudnám! A jó dolog az, hogy Celvedon az egészből semmit nem vett észre. Egyszerűbb módja is lett volna, hogy eldöntse, eleget tudok-e a tanításhoz.

- A fél iskola látta, mit tudsz. Jobban megbíznak majd benned.

- Állj, állj, állj! – hadarta James. – Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy elvállalom.

- Ostobaság lenne, ha nem tennéd…

- Mi van, ha alkalmatlan vagyok rá? És ha valaki megsérül? Egyáltalán miért akarja Gary, hogy én segítsek neki?

- Astroath! Megkérhetném, hogy a diáktársai jelenlétében használja a Celvedon professzor megszólítást?! – utánozta Silver elég élethűen a professzort. Mindketten nevettek, aztán James hirtelen elkomorodott.

- Szóval… szerinted mi lesz, ha…

- Ezzel ráérsz akkor foglalkozni. Én a helyedben elvállalnám… és így legalább szemmel tarthatod a professzort.

- Szemmel tartani???

- Néha elgondolkozok, hogy miért osztott be téged a süveg a Mardekárba… Egyáltalán nem vagy ravasz – jelentette ki Silver, mire James összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Bocs, ezt nem tudtam kihagyni! Mindenesetre nyilvánvaló, hogy Celvedon készül valamire. Váratlan ez a váltás. Azt hiszem…

Azonban nem fejezte be a mondatot. Egy bagoly röppent be a terembe, ami az időpontot tekintve elég szokatlannak számított, és Silver Malfoy teáscsészéjébe pottyantott egy levelet.

- Ostoba madár! – dohogta a fiú, miközben kihalászta a papirost. – A csészék a gyengéi… Apám igazán beszerezhetne egy másikat!

Kinyitott a levelet, aztán gyorsan átfutotta a néhány sort.

- Jó hírek? – kérdezte James, bár a másik arcáról semmi ilyesmit nem olvasott le.

- Csak annyit írt, hogy holnap reggel nyolcra menjünk le a Roxmortsba. Persze gőzöm sincs, hogy talál ki ilyet… nem fognak elengedni.

- Menjünk? Ez azt jelenti…?

- Igen. Meglepően gyorsan kapcsolsz – vigyorodott el a fiú. – De ez még mindig nem megoldás a problémára.

- Bízd rám! Holnap reggel találkozzunk itt! Viszont, ha még egy megjegyzést teszel a gondolkozásomra… visszavonom a tanítási ajánlatomat!

- Na ez már mardekárosan hangzott, bár egy kicsit még dolgozni kell rajta! Akkor holnap reggel! Jó éjt! – Silver felpattant az asztaltól, és kisietett a teremből.


	5. Mr Malfoy ajándéka

V. fejezet

Mr. Malfoy ajándéka

James szinte egész éjszaka képtelen volt aludni. Elsősorban aggódott az anyja miatt, hiszen a délelőtti bagoly óta nem kapott tőle hírt.

Celvedon professzor is nyugtalanította, de még inkább az, ami a Párbaj Szakkörön történt. Tudta, hogy vannak olyan képzett varázslók, akik képesek belelátni a másik elméjébe, érezni annak érzéseit, látni az emlékeit, azonban ez valahogy másnak tűnt.

Elhatározta, hogy kipróbálja valamelyik másik diákon is ezt az újonnan felfedezett képességet. Ha működik, akkor legalább lesz valami támpontja, ha pedig nem, akkor elgondolkozhat azon, miért csak Silver Malfoyjal tudja ezt megtenni.

Ami viszont a legjobban foglalkoztatta, az a Silver apjával való találkozás volt. Az idősebbik Malfoyról még a Malorumban is történetek keringtek – jók-rosszak vegyesen. James kíváncsi volt, hogy ezekből mi az igaz. Az is érdekelte, hogy Silver valóban okkal tart-e az apjától, vagy csak kevés az önbizalma.

Végül nagy nehezen, több órányi forgolódás és hánykolódás után álomba merült. Még éppen csak pirkadt, mikor arra ébredt, hogy valaki hátborzongatóan sikoltozik. Minél inkább visszatért a valóságba, annál halkabb lett a kiabálás, és mire teljesen magához tért, a hangok is elhaltak. James a rémesen összegyűrt takarót szorongatva rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen a saját ordibálására ébredt.

Sajnos – vagy inkább szerencsére – semmire sem emlékezett az álomból, ami ennyire megrémítette.

Először elcsodálkozott, miért nem hallotta senki a kiabálást rajta kívül, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Disaudio bűbájjal vette körül az ágyát. Nem akarta zavarni a szobatársait a mocorgásával.

Óvatosan felkelt, összeszedte a ruháit, magához vett egy üres pergament, majd felment a hideg klubhelyiségbe.

A fürdőben talán még hűvösebb volt. James ezt utálta a legjobban a Roxforban. Folyamatosan fázott. Az olaszországi időjáráshoz képest itt lényegesen alacsonyabb volt a hőmérséklet, amihez nehezen tudott hozzászokni.

Belenézett a tükörbe.

- Pocsékul nézel ki ma, James Astroath – állapította meg a tükörkép, és a fiúnak egyet kellett értenie vele. Szemei alatt sötét karikák húzódtak, haja csapzott volt, bőre pedig még a szokásosnál is sápadtabb. Szeme most nem zöldeskék volt, hanem inkább ezüstszürke, mint mindig, amikor fáradt volt.

Tett néhány pálcamozdulatot, és határozottan jobban érezte magát. A tükörkép is elismerte a javulást.

James hamarosan már a nagyteremben üldögélt, egyedül. Senki nem kelt fel ilyen korán, főleg nem hétvégén. Ennek igazán örült. Reggelire legtöbbször zabkását szolgáltak fel, amit kifejezetten utált. Így viszont olyan ennivalót kérhetett a felbukkanó házimanótól, amit csak nem szégyellt.

Néhány pillanat múlva egy pizza és egy forró, habos kávé gőzölgött előtte. Jóízűen látott hozzá a végre kedvére való reggeli elfogyasztásához.



Dracus A. Diamante sohasem ébredt még életében ilyen pokoli fejfájásra. Talán csak egyszer, az első küldetése után. Akkor egy hétig hevert kómában.

Hirtelen azt sem tudta, mi történt vele, aztán felvillant lelki szemei előtt egy zöld szempár és egy vörös hajkorona. Eszébe jutott a barlangban lejátszódott jelenet. Akár meg is bocsáthatott volna Lily de Soulnak a múltbéli tetteiért és viselkedéséért, hiszen tulajdonképpen most neki köszönhette az életét. Azonban Diamante sohasem félt a haláltól, és nem igazán tartotta komolyan veendőnek, azt a dolgot, amit a legtöbb halandó életnek nevezett. Számára csak egy volt a kalandok közül, amiket újabbak, másfajták követhetnek.

Mindig nevetőgörcsöt kapott a róla megjelent cikkeken, amikben felelősségteljesnek, komolynak és megfontoltnak nevezték. Persze senki nem kísérte el a kalandjaira – ezt is Lilynek köszönhette – így senki nem sejtette, hogy a legtöbbször csak a szerencsén múlott az élete. Természetesen nem akarta legyilkoltatni magát, azonban úgy volt vele, hogy felesleges olyan dolgokon aggódni, amik holnap történhetnek, és még feleslegesebb azokon rágódni, amik már bekövetkeztek. Egy-két esetet kivéve…

Ebben a pillanatban valaki hangosan becsapta a kórterem ajtaját. Dracus odanézett, aztán meglátva a sötét alakot, szélesen elvigyorodott.

- Maxime! Maxime Morte! – kiáltott fel örömmel a hangjában.

A férfi hidegen biccentett. Úgy tűnt, őt nem villanyozta fel ennyire a viszontlátás.

- Jól áll a rózsaszín, Diamante!

A vámpírvadász csak most vette figyelmesebben szemügyre a szobát. Minden fal, a mennyezet, az ágynemű, sőt még a hálótalárja is rikító rózsaszínben pompázott. Megvizsgálta a haját, de szerencsére az nem vette fel ennek a színnek a különösen visszataszító árnyalatát, ugyanolyan ezüstszőke maradt.

- A fenébe! – dohogott a férfi. – Lily! Ezért még megfojtom!

- Ó, nem hiszem, hogy Lily de Soulnak bármi köze is lenne ehhez. Látom, ismételten elkerülik a varázsvilág hírei a mindig olyan körültekintő Dracus A. Diamante-ot.

- Hogy érted ezt? – A vámpírvadász felhúzta a szemöldökét, majd fájdalmasan feljajdult, ugyanis egy hatalmas vágás húzódott a homlokán.

- Javaslom, ne nagyon grimaszolj! – szólalt meg Maxime, hangja továbbra is gúnyos volt. – Különben örökre megmaradnak a karmolások, és mi lesz akkor a szívtipró Diamante-tal?

- Elárulnád, hogy mi bajod van velem?

- Semmi különös. – A férfi az ablakhoz sétált, majd megfordult, és újabb hűvös pillantással jutalmazta az egyre értetlenebbé váló vámpírvadászt. – Egyébként a Mágiaügyi Miniszternek köszönheted a dekorációt. Úgy véli, ez a szín jót tesz a betegeknek. Nekem speciel hányingerem van tőle, de mindegy… Mintha ez lenne a világunk legfontosabb problémája!

- Hát, ennél nagyobb baromságot sem hallottam még! Nem tudod, mikor engednek ki?

- Néhány napig még megfigyelés alatt tartanak, hogy valóban nem fertőződtél-e meg. Hatalmas csapás lenne, ha a híres-hírhedt vámpírvadász maga is vámpírrá válna!

Maxime dühösen fújtatott egyet, aztán elkezdett fel-alá járkálni az ágy előtt, majdnem őrületbe kergetve a másikat.

- Nem ülnél le? – kérdezte rezignáltan Diamante. – Vagy esetleg hozhatnál egy teát…

- Nem.

- Lángnyelv whiskyt?

- Nem!

- Vajsört?

- Nem! – sziszegte Maxime egyre ingerültebben.

- Ribizli…

- Nem! Nem hiszem el, hogy még mindig ilyen ütődött vagy, Diamante! – üvöltötte feldúltan.

- Nem szólítanál végre Dracusnak? Elvégre barátok vagyunk, vagy mi a szösz… – A vámpírvadász mintha tudomást sem vett volna a másik dühkitöréséről.

- Majdnem meghaltál!

- Az mindig benne van a pakliban. – Vonta meg a vállát a férfi.

- Nem fogod fel, mennyire aggódtam miattad?!

- Ez egészen megható… Jelen esetben inkább úgy érzem, kínozni akarsz. Ha továbbra is így üvöltözöl, szétmegy a fejem – jelentette ki halkan.

- Ne haragudj! Egyszerűen csak…

- Az olasz temperamentum mindig is megakadályozott abban, hogy kordában tartsd az érzelmeidet – mosolyodott el Diamante.

- Azért már sokat fejlődtem…

- Valóban? Szerintem túlzottan komolyan veszed a dolgokat. Mint mindig.

- Te pedig egyáltalán nem tudsz semmit sem komolyan venni. Közel voltál hozzá, hogy megölesd magad!

- Nem volt olyan vészes a helyzet – legyintett a férfi.

- Mintha Lily valahogy másképp számolt volna be a történtekről. – A fekete varázsló szemrehányóan összevonta a szemöldökét, majd hosszú, karcsú ujjaival dobolni kezdett az ablakpárkányon.

- Lehetőleg ne említsd nekem azt a nőt! – morogta Dracus.

- Az a nő éppen tegnap mentette meg az életedet. Tulajdonképpen nekem kellene… – Maxime elgondolkozott, végül feltette azt a kérdést, amire Lily szavaiból nem kapott egyértelmű választ. – Volt köztetek valami?

- Micsoda?! – A vámpírvadászról most meg lehetett volna mintázni a döbbenet szobrát. – Te nem egészen vagy normális, azt ugye tudod?

- Miért is?

- Ilyen gyorsan felejtesz, kedves Maxime-om? – kérdezte lágy hangon Diamante, aztán szélesen elvigyorodott, mikor észrevette, hogy sikerült zavarba hoznia a másikat. Azonban képes volt még fokozni. – Neked kellene a legjobban tudnod, miért neveznek a varázsvilág szívtiprójának…

- Hozok egy teát! – közölte Maxime, majd egyre vörösödő arccal kirohant a kórteremből. Még hallotta felcsendülni a háta mögött Dracus A. Diamante dallamos nevetését.



A Roxfort nagytermének elvarázsolt mennyezetén villámok cikáztak át, igazodva a kinti időjáráshoz. James kedvetlenül figyelte egy darabig az elemek játékát, aztán türelmetlenül az órájára pillantott.

Végre megérkezett Silver. Szemmel láthatóan ugyanolyan fáradt volt, mint ő.

- Jó reggelt! – Huppant le mellé a fiú.

- Ha ez neked jó… – James a mennyezetre mutatott nyomatékosítva, hogy a mai reggelt nem kifejezetten tekinti jónak.

- Borzasztóan aludtam – sóhajtotta Silver, majd belekortyolt az előtte felbukkanó töklébe. – Rengeteg mindenen gondolkoztam… aztán végre elaludtam, bár a többiek figyelmeztettek, hogy kidobnak a szobából, ha továbbra is forgolódom. Hajnalban pedig a saját kiabálásomra ébredtem… ahogy a szobatársaim is. Szörnyen mérgesek voltak.

- Ezt komolyan mondod?

- Persze. Te is mérges lennél, ha hajnalban valaki hangos sikoltozására ébrednél…

- Nem erről beszélek. Én is… velem is ugyanez történt. Mi a fene folyik itt?

Silver néhány másodpercig gondolkozott, aztán kibökte, ami már nagyjából az öltözködés közben megfogalmazódott benne:

- Az nagyjából világos, hogy mi történik. Látom a gondolataidat… ha akarod, és ezek szerint akkor is, ha alszol. De miért?

- Nem tudom. És azt sem, miért csak veled működik ez.

- Kipróbáltad máson is?

- Igen. Látod ott azt a lányt? Azt a fekete hajút a hollóhátasoknál? Öt percen keresztül szuggeráltam, hogy csinosnak találom, de még csak ide sem fordult… Lehet, hogy Gary csinált velünk valamit?

- Miért lenne érdeke Celvedon professzornak, hogy belelássak a fejedbe?

- Mit tudom én! – James megvonta a vállát. – Talán álmodni fogok valami gonoszat… vagy gondolni.

- Az semmit nem változtatna – jelentette ki határozottan Silver. – Egy viszont biztos. Ha ez fekete mágia, akkor apám segíthet.

James egyetértően bólintott.

- Hogy fogunk eljutni Roxmortsba?

- Pontosan hova kell mennünk?

- A Mézesfalásba… – sóhajtotta Silver. – Ez egyszerűen…

- …nagyszerű. – James szélesen elvigyorodott. – Indulhatunk.

Silver nem igazán értette, hogy fognak kijutni az iskolából, főleg úgy, hogy szemmel láthatóan nem a kijárat felé indultak, hanem föl a lépcsőn, azonban engedelmesen követte barátját. Végül megálltak egy – a harmadik emeleti folyosón lévő – félszemű, púpos boszorkány szobra előtt.

James megkocogtatta pálcájával a púpot, miközben kimondta a varázsszót: Dissendium.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte csodálkozva Silver a púp helyén lévő keskeny rést bámulva.

- Egy alagút. A Mézesfalás pincéjébe vezet. Gyerünk, mássz be! Gary közeledik.

- Honnan tudod?

- Majd elmagyarázom, csak siess! – utasította James a fiút, miközben idegesen a kezében lévő, most már egyáltalán nem üres pergamenre pillantott.

Silver után ő is bemászott a nyíláson, így nem tudta, hogy Gary Celvedon már befordult a folyosóra. A férfi még éppen látta megvillanni James talárjának szegélyét. Bólintott egyet, majd elindult vissza a szobájába.



Legalább fél órába tellett, mire a két fiú végigért a hosszú, sötét, kanyargós folyosón. Közben James elmagyarázta barátjának a Tekergők Térképének működését.

Egészen kifulladtak, míg végre felértek a kőlépcsőn, amely egy csapóajtóhoz vezetett. Az elől haladó James óvatosan felnyitotta az ajtót, kimászott, megvárta, míg Silver is felér, majd halkan visszaengedte a csapóajtót.

- Felesleges ilyen óvatosan közlekedni. Ilyenkor senki nem jár erre – hallatszott egy vontatott hang a pince távoli, sötét vége felől.

- Ki van ott? – kérdezte fenyegetőn James, miközben előkapta a pálcáját és a hang irányába fordult, a háta mögé terelve Silvert.

- Mit csinálsz? – méltatlankodott a fiatalabb fiú. – Nincs ott senki.

- Te nem hallottad? – lepődött meg James. – Valaki beszélt hozzám…

- Hallucináltál…

Azonban James nem értett egyet ezzel.

A sötétség gomolygott, mozgott, mint valami furcsa élőlény, és a fiú úgy érezte, ezer szem figyeli őket a homály mélyéről. Határozottan volt ott valaki. Sötét talár villant, és egy bot ütemes koppanása hallatszott.

James fényt varázsolt, és meglátta az előtte álló varázslót. A férfi körülbelül egy fejjel volt magasabb, mint ő, hosszú, szőke haja a pálca fényében folyékony ezüstnek hatott. Szürke szeméből és kifejezéstelen arcáról semmilyen érzelmet nem lehetett leolvasni.

Méregzöld talárját ezüstös kígyóminták díszítették, és James, aki kisgyerek kora óta vonzódott a kígyókhoz, csodálatosnak találta az öltözetet. Csodálata csak nőtt, mikor megpillantotta a férfi kezében lévő kígyófejes sétapálcát.

- Ez gyönyörű! – szaladt ki önkéntelenül a száján.

- Örülök, hogy így találja, Mr. Astroath – szólalt meg a férfi, valamiféle különös hangsúllyal a hangjában, amit James nem tudott értelmezni. Talán valóban örült.

- Szia, apa! – Lépett elő félszegen Silver barátja árnyékából. James azt várta, hogy Mr. Malfoy elmosolyodik, esetleg magához öleli a fiát, ám a férfi csak hidegen, már-már undorral biccentett, majd figyelme újra James felé fordult.

- Draco Malfoy… mint azt már bizonyára kitalálta. – A férfi újabb furcsa pillantást vetett rá, aztán halványan elmosolyodott. – Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, James Astroath.

- Én is örülök, hogy megismerhetem, Mr. Malfoy – mondta James, bár ezt most egyáltalán nem így érezte. Azonban úgy vélte, az udvariasságot viszonoznia kell.

- Szó sincs megismerésről – közölte hidegen Draco Malfoy. – Csupán egy rövid találkozás, ne képzeljen bele semmi többet. Adni szeretnék magának valamit.

- Nekem? – csodálkozott el a fiú.

- Tud még valaki másról is, aki a következő hónapban tölti be a tizenötödik életévét és Lily de Soul fia?

James megrázta a fejét.

- Akkor minden bizonnyal önről van szó.

Ezzel Draco Malfoy megragadta a két fiút, magához szorította őket, majd elhoppanált.

James úgy érezte, az összes belső része egyszerre akarja elhagyni a testét, leginkább a száján keresztül, versenyezve egymással, a reggelire elfogyasztott pizza pedig valahogy helyet cserélt az agyával. Szemei előtt színes karikák táncoltak rémségesen gyorsan. Aztán a tánc egyre lassult, és belső szervei is lassan visszakúsztak eredeti helyükre. Végre ki merte nyitni a szemeit.

Az első, amit megpillantott, a reggelije volt. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik szégyenében, főleg mikor meglátta, hogy Silverre szinte semmilyen hatással nem volt a hoppanálás.

- Gyönyörű bemutatkozás – gondolta magában. – Összehányni a Malfoy szalont…

Abban ugyanis biztos volt, hogy oda érkeztek. Végre azt is megértette, hogy az anyja miért utál ennyire hoppanálni, bár nem egészen ilyen tapasztalásra vágyott.

- Sajnálom, Mr. Malfoy, én… – James zavartan megvakarta a tarkóját, miután úgy-ahogy sikerült talpra kecmeregnie. Felnézni azonban nem mert, így csak meredten bámult maga elé.

- Előfordul az ilyesmi. Különben is, az én hibám. – Vonta meg a vállát a férfi, majd egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette a vörös-ezüst szőnyegen éktelenkedő foltokat. – Közölnöm kellett volna, hogy hagyja ki a reggelit… – Aztán Silverhez fordult. – Hozz teát! Saját magad készítsd, nem varázsolhatsz, és úgy csináld, ahogy szeretem! Van sütemény is, azt is hozd be! Nem kell sietned. Indulj!

James látta, hogy barátja szemébe halvány könnyek gyűlnek a durva, kemény, parancsolgató bánásmód miatt. Aztán Silver kirohant a szalonból.

James Astroath legszívesebben ráordított volna a férfira a viselkedése miatt. De hogy jönne ő ahhoz, hogy rendreutasítsa Draco Malfoyt…

Így inkább a szalon berendezését kezdte el bámulni. A szoba több volt, mint különös. Az egyik falán sötét festmények és drapériák sorakoztak, különböző véres harci jelenetekkel, vámpírok, vérfarkasok, démonok és varázslók kegyetlen küzdelmeivel.

Ezzel szemben a másik falon az első festmény egy békés egyetértésben álldogáló varázslópárt ábrázolt, mellette egy csodás tájkép lógott a világ szinte minden létező színével, míg a fal közepén egy drapéria függött, rajta egy hajladozó fával. Mikor James ránézett, úgy érezte, magát az életet látja.

- Lenyűgöző, igaz? – kérdezte Mr. Malfoy, és hangjában nyoma sem volt az előbbi távolságtartásnak. – Maga a világ is ilyen… az egyik oldala sötét és tele van fájdalommal, míg a másik oldala a fény és az öröm. Azonban mindkettőre szükségünk van, hiszen ha nem ismerjük az egyiket, nem ismerjük fel a másikat sem. Egyetértesz, ugye?

James, jobb meggyőződése nem lévén bólintott, bár egyelőre nem igazán értette, miért mond neki ilyeneket a férfi.

- Ülj le, fiam! – mutatott Draco a szalon közepén lévő sötétzöld fotelek egyikére. – De ha mégis nyomasztónak éreznéd a helyet, átvonulhatunk a dolgozószobámba.

A kedves hangnem és a figyelmesség, amit Mr. Malfoy vele szemben tanúsított teljesen ellentéte volt annak, ahogy a saját fiával viselkedett. Ez dühítette. Nagyon dühítette. Meg sem próbálta uralni érzelmeit, a következő pillanatban robbant, akár a vulkán, nem törődve a következményekkel.

- Nem vagyok a fia! – ordította olyan hangerővel, hogy Draco Malfoy hátrébb lépett egy lépést, a falon lévő képek alakjai pedig szabályszerűen megdermedtek. – Jobb lenne, ha inkább felé mutatna némi figyelmet, kedvességet, esetleg szeretetet, ha képes egyáltalán ilyet érezni! Egyáltalán képes érezni bármit is?! Silver már egy mosolynak, egy elismerő szónak is örülne! Én nem ismerem az apámat, de így valószínűleg jobban jártam, mint ő…

- Valószínűleg így van – mondta keserűen Draco.

James már a kis szónoklata közben is eléggé megfeledkezett a levegővételről, azonban a férfi mondata teljesen sokkolta. Percekig tartott, míg végre újra normálisan tudott lélegezni, és döbbenten vette észre, hogy tomboló haragjából már csak fel-fellobbanó szikrák maradtak.

- Szeretnél még valamit mondani nekem? Esetleg megütni, megátkozni?... Tedd meg nyugodtan… ha így érzed.

Azonban James már egyáltalán nem akart ilyesmit tenni, legalábbis nem most. Felülkerekedett benne a kíváncsiság. Érdekelte, hogy miért is akart vele találkozni Draco Malfoy.

Megrázta a fejét, majd leült az egyik fotelba, de nem volt hajlandó bocsánatot kérni, sőt még megszólalni sem.

- Hát, ha elhatároztad, hogy hallgatni fogsz, nekem úgy is jó – közölte vontatott hangon a férfi. – De bizonyára lesznek majd kérdéseid, és csukott szájjal nehezen fogod feltenni őket… Egyáltalán nem haragszom rád, ezt tudnod kell. Rendben?

James bólintott.

- Több dolog is van, amiről beszélnünk kell. Először azonban szeretném átadni az ajándékodat. – Draco Malfoy benyúlt a talárja alá, majd előhúzott egy rémségesen megviselt, piszkos, elnyűtt, vastag könyvet. – Boldog születésnapot, James! – nyújtotta át mosolyogva az ajándékot.

A fiú biztosra vette, hogy Silver apja nem egészen normális. Egyáltalán miért ad neki bármit is, hiszen nem is ismeri? Ráadásul a könyv a Roxfort története címet viselte, ami köztudottan minden roxfortos diáknak megvolt, ha nem is olvasta el.

- Köszönöm – nyögte ki végül, nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel. – Már van belőle egy példányom, de azt majd odaadom a könyvtárnak…

- Ez a könyv biztos nincs meg neked – jelentette ki határozottan a férfi. – Nyisd ki!

James kinyitotta a könyvet, de semmilyen különös dolog nem történt, és a belső borítón is ugyanaz a cím állt. Azaz mégsem. A betűk megelevenedtek, és szépen arrébb masíroztak, hogy helyet adjanak még két szónak.

- A Roxfort alapításának valódi története – olvasta hangosan a szöveget, aztán pillantása a felvillanó dátumra esett. – Merlinre! Több, mint ezer éves! – kiáltott fel meglepetten. – De… hogyan?... Miért?...

- Látod a valódi címet, ez azt jelenti, hogy elfogadott tulajdonosának. Ez jó jel. Maga Mardekár írta a feljegyzéseket, amiből a könyv született. Csak az olvashatja, aki Mardekár leszármazottja.

- Ezek szerint…? – James érezte, hogy az arcából kifut a vér, és még a gondolattól is kirázta a hideg.

- Igen. Látom, hogy sokkolt ez a tény… nehéz elfogadnod… De a könyv végére nem így fogod érezni. Azonban két dolog van, amit tudnod kell. Először is, senkinek, még a fiamnak sem beszélhetsz a könyvről! Elvárom, hogy betartsd ezt az utasítást! Másrészt a könyv nemcsak azért különleges, mert régi. A lapokat csak meghatározott sorrendben lehet olvasni, és akkor jelenik meg a szöveg a következő oldalon, ha az előzőt már tanulmányoztad. A végén pedig lesz egy családfa a Roxfort alapítóinak leszármazottaival…

James egy pillanatra elgondolkozott.

- Tehát meg fogom tudni, ki az apám?

- Igen. Gyorsan vág az eszed – bólintott elismerően Draco.

- Maga tudja, ki az apám?

- Igen.

- Nem mondja el? Már régóta szeretném…

- Tudom. De nem mondhatom el. Fidelius bűbáj védi a titkot.

- Ennyire szörnyű… az igazság? – döbbent meg a fiú.

- Tulajdonképpen nem, de… az anyád így látta jónak. Most erről ne is kérdezz többet! Ha elolvastad a könyvet, újra beszélünk. Hidd el, tudni fogok róla…

Draco Malfoyt egy kicsit meglepte, hogy James valóban nem kérdezett semmit. Erről. Másról viszont annál többet.

- Miért adta nekem ezt a könyvet, Mr. Malfoy?

- Tudnod kell az igazságot, hogy később helyesen tudj dönteni. – A férfi hangja most még az eddiginél is komolyabb volt.

- Dönteni? Miben? Én csak egy fiú vagyok, aki…

- Aki nagyon tehetséges, ahogy hallottam. – Draco egy pillanatra elmosolyodott. – Fontos feladatok várnak rád az életben, James Astroath. Bár még nem úgy tűnik, de egy újabb háború van készülőben.

- Háború? – James most szürkés szemei elkerekedtek és félelem villant bennük. – De nem utal rá semmi jel… Biztos ez?

- Igen. Ha nem cselekszünk időben, sokkal több áldozatra számíthatunk, mint amennyien a Sötét Nagyúr elleni harcokban elestek. Pont azért, mert nincs semmi jel, és a csapás mindenkit váratlanul fog érni.

- Miért pont én? Mi közöm van nekem mindehhez?

- Sok. Nagyon sok. A könyvből az is megtudod, miért. A legtöbb kérdésedre választ fogsz találni, azonban most semmit nem segíthetek. A döntés joga a tied kell legyen…

James zavartan nézett a férfi szürkés szemeibe, de nem tudott kiolvasni semmit. Talán egy kis együttérzést…

Képtelen volt feldolgozni a hallottakat. Egy háború, amelyben nagy feladata lesz? És neki kell döntenie?

Nyomasztónak érezte a megtudott dolgokat, össze-vissza kavarogtak fejében az elhangzott mondatok. Mr. Malfoy téved. Tévednie kell! Nem lehet a világ sorsa egy tinédzser fiú kezében…

És egy új gondolat is szöget ütött a fejében: Megbízhat-e egyáltalán Draco Malfoyban?…


	6. Emlékek I

_VI. fejezet_

_Emlékek I._

Draco Malfoy a vele szemben ülő fiú arcát fürkészte szürke szemeivel. Sajnálta, hogy ilyen nagy terhet kellett ráraknia, de szükséges volt ez a lépés. A küszöbön álló események nemcsak a varázsvilág létét fenyegették, hanem az összes élőlényt, aki a Földön élt. Kivétel nélkül mindent és mindenkit.

James hosszú ujjait tördelte, és elég gondterheltnek tűnt, amit Draco nem is tartott meglepőnek. Azt a kérdést sem, ami a következő pillanatban elhangzott a fiú szájából:

- Ki az? Az ellenség… az újabb… Voldemort… – Jamesnek igencsak össze kellett szednie magát, hogy kimondja a nevet. Habár még nem is élt, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr tombolt és halálfalóival rengeteg embert legyilkoltatott, ennek ellenére tartott attól, hogy valaha is lesz még egy ilyen nagy hatalmú sötét varázsló, aki romba döntheti a világot. Draco Malfoy szavai arra utaltak, hogy hamarosan valóra válhatnak félelmei.

- Egyelőre nem tenne jót neked, ha elmondanám. Fontosabb dolgaid vannak, és nem sodorhatjuk veszélybe az életedet, mert kíváncsi vagy.

- Fontosabb dolgaim? Például?

- Először is itt van a könyv. Másodszor fel kell készülnöd a vizsgáidra. Ha jól tudom, október első hetében lesznek.

- Igen. Honnan tudja?

- Megvannak a saját forrásaim a Roxforton belül – mondta Draco sejtelmesen. – Természetesen nem fogom felfedni a kilétét, de ha valami gond van, rajta keresztül tudsz üzenni. A levelet rejtsd el a púpos banya szobrában, a forrásom majd eljuttatja nekem. Nem kell megszólítást írnod és aláírnod sem. Az írásodat már ismerem.

A fiú összevonta a szemöldökét. Úgy tűnt, mintha Mr. Malfoy túlzottan is sokat tudna róla. Talán már régebben is figyeltette valakivel? Miért? Mit tudhat ő, hogy szüksége van rá egy ilyen nagy hatalmú varázslónak?

- Miért bíznék magában? – tette fel végül a kérdést. – Egyesek szerint…

- Azok az egyesek ostobábbak, mint a sokévi átlag! – A férfi szeme dühösen villant. – Megmutatom neked, mi történt valójában. Persze a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium azt mondta, hogy meghamisítottam az emlékeimet…

- Ez lehetséges?

- Igen. Szinte bármi lehetséges. De én nem tettem meg! Mindössze tizenhét éves voltam, és eszméletlen, mikor megtaláltak.

- Én még tizenöt sem vagyok. Mégis elvárja tőlem, hogy megmentsem a világot?

- Nem egészen ezt várom el tőled, de majd erre még visszatérünk. A vizsgáid után – tette hozzá gyorsan, mikor a fiú egy újabb kérdést akart feltenni. – Most pedig megmutatom az emlékeimet. Kövess!

Draco Malfoy felállt, majd határozott léptekkel elindult a szalon egyik kijárata felé.

- És Silver… és a tea?

A férfi megtorpant és visszafordult.

- Silver nem fog visszajönni. Már a Roxforban van. Mit gondolsz, miért kértem, hogy saját maga készítse el a teát?

- Én inkább utasításnak nevezném. – James hangjába némi szemrehányás vegyült. Még mindig nem tudott napirendre térni a felett, ahogy Mr. Malfoy a fiával viselkedett.

- Akkor nevezd úgy! – Vonta meg a vállát a férfi. – Mindenesetre a fiam zsupszkulccsal visszatért az iskolába. Muszáj volt eljönnie, hiszen nem küldhettem csak neked a levelet, viszont nem akartam, hogy itt lábatlankodjon. Rá egyáltalán nem tartoznak azok a dolgok, amikről beszéltünk. Most pedig lennél kedves utánam jönni? – Draco türelmetlenül intett. James egyelőre nem tehetett mást, engedelmeskedett.



Maxime Morte egészen megnyugodott, miután a harmadik csésze mentateáját is elkortyolgatta a Szent Mungó ötödik emeleti teázójában. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy Diamante még ennyi év nem találkozás után is zavarba tudja hozni. Pont úgy, ahogy diákéveik alatt.

Mikor tizenegy évesen a Malorumba került, Dracus már a harmadévet kezdte. A fiú mindig úgy vonult végig az iskola falai között, akár egy királyfi, és mindig legalább két tucat diák követte – elsősorban lányok. Kétségtelenül volt kisugárzása, élen járt a szabályszegésben és a csínytevésben. Előfordult, hogy szándékosan felrobbantott valamit, összekeverte a bájital hozzávalókat, vagy nem azzá változtatott át dolgokat, amivé kellett.

Ezt a többiek vagányságnak tartották. Maxime inkább úgy gondolta, Dracus A. Diamante a legnagyobb idióta az egész világon. Ő mindig igyekezett a lehető legtöbb dolgot megtanulni, szorgalmi feladatokat vállalt, emiatt folyamatosan ő volt az iskolaelső a saját évfolyamában. Ha valami nem sikerült elsőre, addig gyakorolta, amíg nem ment. Kitartó volt, és mindemellett szerette bővíteni a tudását.

Annyira különböztek egymástól Dracusszal, akár a tűz és a víz. Két év múlva már elválaszthatatlanok voltak. Jól emlékezett még az első beszélgetésükre – ha egyáltalán lehetett azt beszélgetésnek nevezni. Diamante egy szép napsütéses délután odasétált hozzá teljesen egyedül, és rémségesen zavarban volt.

Maxime-ot mindkettő meglepte. Olyan még sohasem fordult elő, hogy Dracus egyedül volt. Tulajdonképpen a WC-re is kísérettel járt. A zavara pedig olyan képtelenségnek tűnt, mintha az SVK tanáruk – az öreg és rigorózus Trivellin di Montenegro professzor – meztelenül sétálgatott volna az iskolában az olasz internacionálét énekelve egy csapat halálfaló kíséretében.

Miután előadta a kérését, Maxime képzeletében a halálfalókhoz maga Voldemort is csatlakozott egy szál szívecskés alsónadrágban.

„_Segítenél nekem tanulni?"_ kérdezte Dracus hatalmas, ártatlan kutyaszemekkel nézve, azzal a különbséggel, hogy Maxime sohasem látott még ilyen vakítóan ezüst szemű kutyát.

„_Ez megbolondult."_ gondolta ekkor a fiú.

Dracus és a tanulás ugyanis körülbelül olyan összeegyeztethetetlen volt, mint a narancspuding pizzaszósszal. Maxime legjobb meggyőződése ellenére mégis igent mondott.

Eleinte úgy tűnt, a fiú valóban tanulni akar. Csak tanulni. Maxime-nak nem volt nehéz dolga, hiszen addigra már az ötödéves anyag nagy része a fejében volt. Dracus sem volt olyan üresfejű szépfiú, mint amilyennek első pillantásra látszott, sőt kifejezetten jó felfogóképességgel rendelkezett, azonban mérhetetlenül lusta volt.

Ha Maxime nem nógatta, vagy nem magyarázott el valamit részletesen, akkor a fiú a legcsekélyebb fáradtságot sem vette, hogy utánanézzen a dolgoknak. Szerencsére hamarosan a hódító hódolók is elmaradtak, nem zavarva tovább viháncolásukkal a különórákat. Ennek Maxime kifejezetten örült. Később rájött, nemcsak a tanulás szempontjából idegesítette a díszkíséret, hanem más miatt is.

Egyik alkalommal éppen reggelijüket fogyasztották, mikor Dracus megszólalt:

„_Tudtad, hogy gyönyörű szemeid vannak?"_

Emellé úgy nézett, hogy Maxime majdnem belefulladt a narancslébe, és egészen a füle hegyéig elvörösödött. A köhögőroham végén csak ennyit tudott kinyögni:

„_Neked is."_

Szerencsére ez egyelőre ennyiben is maradt, bár egyre nehezebb volt a tanulásra koncentrálniuk. Aztán elérkezett a vizsgák ideje, és hatékony munkájuknak köszönhetően Diamante kifejezetten jól teljesített. Még a tanárokat is megdöbbentette gyors fejlődése.

Jutalmul Dracus meghívta őt romániai családi birtokukra, így együtt örvendezhettek az eredményeknek:

http://draconus. (itt megnézhető az eredményről készített oklevél… meg képek a szereplőkről)

Diamante származása meglehetősen különös volt. Édesapja egy román nemesi család sarjaként hatalmas – ám borzasztóan hideg – várkastéllyal rendelkezett a Muntii Calimani területén, édesanyja viszont angol volt és kifejezetten szegény. Nem igazán illettek össze, és a fiú születése után nem sokkal külön is költöztek.

Természetesen egyáltalán nem az anyagi különbségek voltak a döntőek. Teljesen más volt a személyiségük és az életfelfogásuk, ezen felül egyikőjük sem akarta elhagyni saját országát. Megegyeztek, hogy fiuk az év, később a nyári szünet egyik felét anyjánál, másik felét apjánál tölti, iskolának pedig az Európa legszínvonalasabb képzését nyújtó Malorum Mágusképző Líceumot választották.

Dracus édesapja kedvesen, bár kissé távolságtartóan fogadta őket. Vladimir A. Diamante, Románia egyik leggazdagabb varázslója magas, jókötésű, sötét hajú, sötét szemű férfi volt határozott, nemes arcvonásokkal és karvalyszerű orral. Sem kinézetben, sem viselkedésben nem hasonlítottak egymásra a fiával. Maxime először tartott tőle, ám hamarosan rájött, hogy a férfi kellemes társaság hatalmas tudással és kimeríthetetlen könyvtárral.

Ott tartózkodásuk másnapján Dracus anyja is befutott, mert a fiú rá jellemző hanyag módon nála hagyta az egész iskolai felszerelését.

Diane A. Diamante valóban ellentéte volt férjének. Apró termete és vékony alakja miatt úgy nézett ki, akár egy kamaszlány. Dracus minden tulajdonságát tőle örökölte, egyedül a magasságát nem. Mindenkivel kedves volt, közvetlen, barátságos, és Maxime biztosra vette, hogy neki is rengeteg hódolója van. Mint később kiderült, Dracus szülei még mindig nem váltak el. Látszott rajtuk, hogy nagyon szeretik egymást, egyszerűen csak képtelenek hosszabb időt együtt tölteni.

Hatalmas kirándulásokat tettek együtt, és Maxime úgy érezte, megtalálta a legtökéletesebb családot, ahová tartozni szeretne. Dracus édesapja szinte minden kérdésére tudott válaszolni, nemcsak a varázsvilággal kapcsolatosakra, hanem földtörténeti, biológiai és történelmi jellegűekre is. Ez volt a fiú legcsodálatosabb nyaralása.

Egyedül az éjszakákat nem kedvelte – egy darabig. A kastély hideg volt, és még a melegítőbűbáj sem segített sokat. Ráadásul a környék tele volt vámpírokkal, farkasokkal és néha egy-egy vérfarkas vonyítását is lehetett hallani.

Maxime először külön szobát kapott, ám reggelre összefagyva ébredt, ráadásul alig tudott aludni a kintről beszűrődő félelmetes hangoktól. Pár ilyen éjszaka után már hajlandó volt elfogadni Dracus javaslatát, így átköltözött hozzá.

Félni már nem félt, ám annál jobban fázott. Persze ekkor még nem tudta, hogy Dracus melegítőbűbáj helyett „véletlenül" hűtést alkalmazott az ágyán.

„_Fázol?"_ kérdezte a szőke fiú, miután fél órája már csak Maxime fogainak vacogását lehetett hallani.

„_I-i-igen…" _felelte reszketve Maxime, miközben még inkább beburkolózott a takaróba.

„_Gyere át hozzám!"_

„_De… de már ná-nálad vvagyunk"_ mondta tétován a fiú, mintha elértette volna a mondatot.

„_Nem úgy, te kis buta!"_ nevetett Dracus. _„Bújj ide hozzám, majd én felmelegítelek."_

Maxime mindössze egy percig gondolkozott az ajánlaton. Dracus ágyában valóban lényegesen melegebb volt, és a másik fiú testének közelsége a lelkében is tüzeket gyújtott. Régen aludt már ilyen kellemesen, mint Dracus védelmező és gyengéden simogató karjaiban.

Reggel arra ébredt, hogy egy ezüst szempár fürkészi arcának minden rezdülését.

„_Gyönyörű vagy, amikor alszol"_ szólalt meg halkan a szempár tulajdonosa, mikor a másik kinyitotta a szemeit.

„_Te… te figyeltél engem?"_ kérdezte zavartan Maxime, és érezte, hogy halvány pír kúszik föl az arcán.

„_Szeretlek nézni… Annyira féltem, hogy nem segítesz majd nekem… később pedig attól, hogy nem fogadod el a meghívást."_

„_Miért ne tettem volna?"_ lepődött meg a fiú.

„_Mert… Szeretném elmondani, mit jelent nekem a barátságunk."_ Dracus tőle szokatlan módon elég komolynak tűnt. _„Ha te esetleg nem így gondolod… vagy… valami… szóval apa hazavisz, ha kellemetlenül…"_

Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. Maxime még mindig meglepődött akkori merészségén, de képtelen volt tovább hallgatni Dracus tétova és szinte összefüggéstelen szavait.

Gyengéden magához húzta a fiú fejét, és puha ajkaihoz érintette ajkait. Sohasem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen lesz… ilyen édes és ilyen borzongató, mint ahogy azt sem, hogy élete első csókját Dracus A. Diamante-tal fogja átélni. Ugyanakkor Dracus is egészen felbátorodott, ujjai felfedezőútra indultak Maxime pizsamája alatt a gerince mentén. Maxime élvezettel simította végig a másik ezüstös, selymes haját, puha bőrét, miközben csókjuk egyre szenvedélyesebbé és vadabbá vált.

Az is csoda volt, hogy egyáltalán meghallották a kopogást, azonban szerencsére meghallották, még mielőtt Dracus anyja rájuk nyitott volna félreérthetetlen helyzetben találva őket. Persze a nő így is furcsán nézett rájuk, de nem tett semmiféle megjegyzést, csak közölte, hogy a reggeli öt perc múlva tálalva van.

Maxime emlékezett rá, mennyire össze volt zavarodva. Eddig úgy hitte, a lányok tetszenek neki, bár néhány kudarcba fulladt próbálkozáson kívül nem igazán került közelebb hozzájuk. Most viszont rá kellett ébrednie, hogy Dracus úgy vonzza, akár a méhecskét a méz, vagy – varázsló kifejezéssel élve – mint Vasorrú Waldorfot a mágnesasztal.

Két választása maradt: visszamegy Olaszországba, és szenilis nagymamájával tölti a nyár hátralévő részét, vagy a Diamante családdal marad megpróbálva kideríteni érzéseit. Az első lehetőség nem tűnt valami csábítónak. Nagyon szerette a nagymamáját, azonban a szegény idős asszony minden ötödik percben megkérdezte volna Maxime-tól, hogy ki ő, és mit keres a házában.

Így arra döntött, marad. A nyár végére pedig be kellett ismernie magának, hogy menthetetlenül beleszeretett Dracus A. Diamante-ba.



Az iskolába való visszatérés komoly csapásként érintette, ugyanis képtelen volt a tanulásra koncentrálni, képtelen volt enni és aludni, ha Dracus nem volt vele. A Malorum szinte mentes volt az előítéletektől, így akár nyíltan vállalhatták volna a kapcsolatukat, ám a fiú nem akarta. Azt mondta, hogy árthat a későbbi hírnevüknek, és Maxime a pokol legmélyebb bugyraiba kívánta mind a hírnevet, mind az újonnan felbukkant régi rajongótábort.

Azonban mindketten annyira elmerültek saját kicsinyes problémáikban, hogy nem vették észre, valaki meglehetősen nagy figyelemmel kíséri kapcsolatukat, számon tartja minden lépésüket.

Minden gond ellenére a napok villámgyorsan teltek, és Maxime azt vette észre, hogy már december van. Elérkezett Dracus születésnapja, ami nyilvánvalóan hatalmas ünnepséggel járt a közeli tavernában. Mindenki vidám és felszabadult volt, egyedül ő gubbasztott csöndesen egy sarokban. Mikor az ünnepelttől legalább három lány próbált csókot lopni, dühösen felpattant, majd az embereket félrelökdösve kirohant a fogadóból. Fogalma sem volt, merrefelé tart, csak minél messzebbre akart kerülni onnan.

„_Maxime! Maxime!"_ hallotta az ismerős hangot. _„Állj már meg! Jupiter ménkűjére, hová a fenébe rohansz?"_

A szíve további menekülésre késztette volna, ám az esze, amelyre a legtöbbször hallgatott azt mondta, hogy most kell tisztázniuk mindent. Így megállt, visszafordult és szépen lassan elindult Dracus felé.

„_Mi a nyavalya ütött beléd?"_ kérdezte ingerülten az ezüst hajú fiú, mikor már csak pár méterre voltak egymástól. _„Tönkre akarod tenni a születésnapomat? Mert nagyon közel állsz hozzá!"_

„_Te teszel tönkre mindent."_ közölte, és maga is meglepődött, milyen hidegen cseng a hangja.

„_Hogy érted ezt?"_ Dracus bamba arckifejezését most egy óriás is megirigyelhette volna.

„_Megváltoztál."_

„_Mindig is ilyen voltam."_

„_Nem. Önző vagy, beképzelt, és sokkal fontosabb számodra, hogy mit gondolnak mások, minthogy én mit érzek!"_

„_Nem én vagyok az önző, Maxime. Te vagy az, aki szeptember óta úgy él meg minden napot, mintha az lenne az utolsó."_

„_Legtöbbször így is érzem… Mikor látlak azokkal a szép lányokkal, azt kívánom, bárcsak ez lenne az utolsó nap az életemben…"_

„_Miféle szép lányokról beszélsz?"_

Most Maxime-on volt az értetlenkedés sora.

„_Akikkel nap mint nap mászkálsz."_ bökte ki végül.

Dracus felkuncogott. Először csak halkan, aztán egyre hangosabban, dallamos nevetése az egész környéket betöltötte. Maxime-ban ezzel párhuzamosan egyre csak nőtt az indulat, fekete szemében lélekemésztő tűz lobogott, keze ökölbe szorult, és érezte, hogy körmei belemélyednek a tenyerébe.

„_Hagyd abba!"_ üvöltötte. Hangja túlszárnyalta a másik kacagását. _„Nem tűröm, hogy továbbra is gúnyt űzz belőlem!"_

Diamante – mert ebben a pillanatban Maxime csak a vezetéknevén szólította gondolatban – elhallgatott, majd közelebb lépett és halkan megszólalt:

„_Ne légy dühös, kérlek! Nem rajtad nevettem… Pontosabban nemcsak rajtad. Ha az ostobaság fájna, akkor mindketten úgy üvöltenénk, hogy még a Föld túlsó felén is hallanák. Én azt hittem… azt hittem, hogy megbántad, ami történt."_

„_Én bántam volna meg?"_ Hallotta, hogy milyen gúnyosan cseng a hangja, azonban azt is észrevette, hogy haragja némileg mérséklődött. _„Te hivatkoztál a hírnévre… Mégis mi akarsz lenni? Mágiaügyi Miniszter?"_

„_Elsősorban a te hírnevedre gondoltam."_ Dracus még mindig halkan beszélt, de határozottan. Maxime nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen is tud lenni. _„Én már körülbelül tizenkét éves korom óta tudom, hogy a fiúkhoz vonzódom. Ez nem is fog megváltozni. Akármilyen meglepő számodra, ezt azok a lányok is tudják, ám úgy vannak vele, próbálkozni mindig szabad. A lényeg az, hogy én tisztában vagyok azzal, hiába tesznek bármit is, nem érdekelnek… A kérdés az, te biztos vagy-e magadban."_

„_Igen… azt hiszem."_

„_Hát ez határozott válasz volt."_ mosolyodott el Dracus. _„Add ide a bal kezed!"_

Maxime tétován kinyújtotta kezét. A világosszőke fiú gyengéden megfogta a feléje nyújtott balt, miközben másik kezével pálcája után kutakodott ezüst színű talárja alatt.

„_Mit csinálsz?"_ kérdezte gyanakodva Maxime.

Dracus válasz helyett pálcáját kettőjük összefonódott kezére szegezte, majd kántálni kezdett valami ismeretlen nyelven. Aztán olaszul is elismételte, amit – mint eddigre már Maxime rájött – ógörögül mondott.

„_Én Dracus A. Diamante az isteni Apolló és a halandó Thamyris nevében megszeghetetlen fogadalmat teszek, ami alól csak és kizárólag a kiválasztott Maxime Morte oldozhat fel. Megesküszöm, hogy örök életemben hűséges leszek hozzá. Ha ezt az ígéretemet akár gondolatban is megszegném, Atropus vágja el életem fonalát!"_

Az utolsó mondatot meghallva Maxime majdnem elrántotta a karját, ám még mielőtt ezt megtehette volna, a pálcából ezüst-arany fénysugarak törtek elő, és a kezük köré fonódtak lágyan, szelíden. Aztán az egybeolvadt sugarak kettéváltak, lassan, simogatóan felkúsztak mindkettejük karján, hogy végül egyszerre olvadjanak bele szívükbe. Az érzés egyszerre volt forró és gyengéd. Maxime azt hitte, soha többé nem fog levegőt kapni.

„_Te… meg…bolondultál." _mondta kissé szaggatottan_. „Én most azonnal fel…"_

„_Nem. Ez az én döntésem. Hogy soha többet ne kételkedj bennem. Mert szeretlek…"_

„_Én is szeretlek. Éppen ezért…"_

Ám Dracus nem hagyta befejezni a mondatot. Maxime még most is megborzongott, ha arra a csókra gondolt. Mert abban a csókban minden egymás iránti érzésük benne volt, és a férfi most jött rá, hogy ezek az érzések még mindig ott szunnyadnak valahol a lelkében…

Közben a telihold ezüst gömbje is előbukkant a felhők közül, és ha valaki messziről látta volna őket, azt hihette volna, hogy maga a sötétség és a fény talált egymásra ezen a decemberi éjszakán. És volt is ott valaki, aki figyelte őket, habár nem olyan messziről.

Dracus volt az, aki hamarabb észrevette az ismeretlen mágikus kisugárzását. Kibontakozott az ölelésből, majd pálcáját az egyik közeli fa árnyékában álldogáló sötét alakra szegezte.

„_Csak nem akarja megtámadni az egyik tanárát, Diamante?"_ hallották mindketten a kissé csipkelődő női hangot.

Az árnyékból egy magas, karcsú alak lépett ki mélybordó talárban – melynek ujját és nyakát aranyszínű motívumok díszítették – miközben érdeklődően a két fiatalra szegezte zölden megvillanó szemeit.

„_Jó estét, de Soul professzor! Nem gondoltam volna, hogy maga is tiszteletét teszi a születésnapi ünnepségemen."_

„_Nem emiatt vagyok itt."_ közölte a nő komoran, mire Maxime szívébe megmagyarázhatatlan aggodalom költözött. „_Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha velem jön, signore Diamante. És maga is signore Morte."_

Ezzel a nő sarkon fordult és elindult az iskola felé. Maxime tudta, hogy nem érdemes sem tiltakozni, sem faggatózni, és úgy tűnt, Dracus is így van ezzel.

Lily de Soul nem tartozott ugyan a legszigorúbb tanárok közé, mégis mindig csönd volt az óráin. Maxime nem is emlékezett olyan esetre, amikor a professzornak fel kellett emelnie a hangját. Talán csak Dracust nem sikerült sohasem a hatása alá vonnia.

Maxime emiatt is aggódott. Reménykedett benne, hogy barátja – szerelme – nem tett semmi helytelent. Az is megfordult a fejében, hogy a professzor, vagy akár az egész tanári kar a kapcsolatukat kifogásolja, bár az iskola házirendjében eddig még nem talált erre vonatkozó szabályt.

A fiú a mellette haladó kedvesére pillantott. Megdöbbent a látványon. Dracus bőre most a szokásostól eltérően nem halványbarna volt, hanem halotti fehér, amit a Hold sápadt fénye csak erősített. Szája széle idegesen rángatózott, és valamit mormolt maga elé románul. Maxime soha nem látta még ilyennek, így biztos volt benne, hogy valami szörnyű dologról lehet szó. Biztatóan megszorította Dracus jéghideg kezét, ám az észre sem vette.

Maxime emlékezett rá, milyen tanácstalan volt ekkor. Az pedig még mindig meglepte, hogy milyen nyugodtan hallgatta végig a professzor mondandóját ahhoz képest, amit mondott. Valójában azonban a borzasztóan induló, ám később egészen jól alakuló este ekkor csapott át rémálomba – és ez az éjszaka rányomta bélyegét a kapcsolatukra, sőt az egész további életükre.

„_Foglaljanak helyet!"_ mutatott a nő az asztala előtt álló bordó fotelokra, mikor már az irodájában voltak. Maxime leült, Dracus viszont csak megállt a fotel mellett. _„Üljön le, Diamante! Valószínűleg úgy könnyebb lesz végighallgatnia…"_

„_Meghaltak, ugye?"_ kérdezte színtelen hangon a fiú, ezüst szemei olyanok voltak, mint két hideg kristály.

A nő bólintott.

„_Elmehetek? Szeretnék…"_

„_Sajnálom, ami történt, signore Diamante. Ha bármiben segíthetek…"_

„_Nem hiszem, hogy tudna."_ jelentette ki a fiú – fiatalember, hiszen a mai napon vált nagykorúvá – aztán kisétált az irodából. Maxime is felállt, és követte volna kedvesét, bár nem igazán értette, miről van szó. Ám de Soul professzor visszanyomta a fotelba, miközben elhaladt mellette.

Maxime szeretett volna Dracusszal menni, de jobbnak látta nem ellentmondani a nőnek. A professzornak valószínűleg sikerült utolérnie Dracust, mert elég sokára tért vissza az irodába. Az, hogy miről beszélgettek, később sem derült ki pontosan.

Miközben várakozott, azt próbálta kitalálni, mi történhetett. Az mindenesetre megdöbbentette, hogy Dracus számított erre, legalábbis nem tűnt meglepettnek. A fiú remélte, hogy Lily de Soul mindent megmagyaráz, ha visszajön.

Felállt, kinyújtóztatta tagjait, majd szemügyre vette az irodát. A berendezés meglehetősen egyszerű volt, az íróasztalon és a négy fotelen kívül nem is volt más bútor, ezért is volt szembetűnő az egyetlen díszítőelem. A sötétvörös falon egy ezüstkard függött, markolatán hatalmas rubintkövekkel.

Maxime odasétált. A puha, arany szőnyeg besüppedt a lábai alatt. Meglátta a markolat alá gravírozott nevet: Griffendél Godrik. Tudta, hogy valahol hallotta már Griffendél nevét, de egyelőre nem tudta mihez kapcsolni. Tisztában volt vele, hogy illetlenség, azonban szerette volna levenni a kardot, és közelebbről is megszemlélni. Már elindult a keze, hogy legalább megérintse a pengét.

„_Ne nyúljon hozzá!"_ hallotta a háta mögött a kissé ingerült hangot. Megfordult. A professzor közvetlenül mögötte állt, zöld szemei haragosan szikráztak.

„_Elnézést kérek. Én csak…"_ makogta ijedten.

„_Nem tanították meg a magántulajdon szentségére, signore Morte?"_ kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel a nő. _„Máskor meggondolom, egyedül hagyjam-e az irodámban…"_

Maxime lesütötte a szemét és érezte, hogy fülig vörösödik szégyenében.

„_Meddig akar még ott ácsorogni?"_ hallotta ismét a professzor csipkelődő hangját. Meglepte, hogy a nő fél másodperce még előtt állt, most pedig már az egyik fotelban ül. _„Gyökeret akar ereszteni Griffendél Godrik kardja alatt? Nem fogom minden nap megöntözni, ha erre számít…"_

Maxime váratlanul arra gondolt, milyen jó is lenne itt maradni. Legalább akkor örökké a nő közelében lehetne… Aztán a legszívesebben a fejét verte volna a falba. Hiszen neki ott volt Dracus, aki körülbelül egy órája fogadott örök hűséget, ráadásul sosem érzett különösebb vonzalmat Lily de Soul iránt. Eddig legalábbis nem. Most viszont…

Megrázta a fejét, hátha ezzel sikerül száműznie a zavaró gondolatokat az agyából. Ám azok továbbra is ott maradtak, bár visszahúzódtak elméje hátsó zugába, előtérbe engedve azt a kérdést, amire kíváncsi volt.

„_Mi történt?"_ kérdezte, miközben helyet foglalt a nővel szemben.

„_A barátjának most nagy szüksége lesz a támogatására, ugyanis… megölték a szüleit."_

A professzor mintha várt volna valami reakcióra, de Maxime képtelen volt bármit is mondani. Sokkolta a tudat, hogy azok a kedves emberek, akikkel a nyarat töltötte, most halottak. Akkor alig jutottak el agyáig a nő további szavai, később viszont tisztán vissza tudta idézni őket.

„_A Diamante családot egy régi történet átka sújtja."_ kezdett bele mondandójába a professzor. _„Az egyik ősük 1475-ben megelégelte a birtokukat háborgató vámpírok folyamatos zaklatását, és levadászta őket. A kilencven vámpírból mindössze egynek sikerült elmenekülnie, aki megfenyegette a Diamante-okat, hogy 89 évente visszatér és bosszút áll rajtuk. Most Dracus szülei voltak az áldozatok, azonban… Ilyen még sohasem történt, mert a vámpírok és a vérfarkasok köztudottan gyűlölik egymást, most viszont összefogtak. Különben nem sikerült volna legyűrniük egy képzett auror és egy vámpírvadász kettősét."_

„_De Dracus anyja… Miért volt ott?"_

„_Diane? Diane mindig is különösen viselkedett, nem igazán volt racionális magyarázata a tetteinek. Egy évvel azután végzett a Roxfortban, miután én odakerültem."_ tette még hozzá Maxime kíváncsi tekintetét látva. A fiú pedig rájött, hogy mivel kapcsolatban hallotta már a Griffendél nevet. _„Attól tartok, a fia is olyan, mint ő volt…"_ folytatta a nő. _„Legalábbis a tapasztaltak alapján."_

„_Hogyan tudnék segíteni Dracusnak?"_

„_Egyelőre azt kell megakadályozni, hogy elmenjen az iskolából. Ha ez sikerül, akkor vegye rá, hogy néhány nap múlva keressen fel az előbbi beszélgetésünkkel kapcsolatban."_

„_Rendben."_ válaszolta automatikusan Maxime, és csak Dracus szobája felé haladva tette fel magának a kérdést: Miről beszélgethetett kedvese a professzorral?

Azonban a szobához érve meg is feledkezett erről a dologról, ugyanis a kopogásra senki sem válaszolt. Benyitott, bár sejtette, hogy Dracus már nincs ott. A szoba úgy nézett ki, mintha egy kisebb hadsereg masírozott volna rajta végig, ám Maxime-nak azonnal feltűnt, hogy a fiú utazóládája nincs sehol.

Lélekszakadva rohant végig a folyosókon, miközben átkozta magát, amiért nem sietett jobban, és nem ért vissza időben. Körülbelül két perc alatt tette meg a bejáratig tartó utat, ami nem volt kis teljesítmény. Legbelül óráknak érezte az eltelt időt.

Az ajtó nyitva volt, mintha valaki sietve távozott volna, és Maxime jól tudta, hogy ez így is történt. Körül sem nézett, mikor kirohant, a következő pillanatban pedig egy hatalmasat káromkodott, ugyanis sikeresen keresztülesett egy – a lépcső tetején hagyott – utazóládán.

Felnézve egy ezüst talár szegélyét pillantotta meg.

„_Szándékosan hagytad ott azt a ládát?"_ kérdezte szemrehányóan, miközben Dracus felsegítette.

„_Ne haragudj!"_ suttogta alig hallhatóan_. „Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire rohansz majd…"_

„_Mégis mit gondoltál, mit csinálok? Távolról integetek és végignézem, ahogy kimasírozol az életemből?!"_ Maxime kezdett dühös lenni, bár tudta, hogy jelen helyzetben ez nem éppen a legmegfelelőbb viselkedés.

„_Képtelen voltam elmenni búcsú nélkül. Talán még visszajövök…"_

Dracus gyengéden megcsókolta, aztán a ládáját maga után lebegtetve elindult a birtok kijárata felé. Maxime egy pillanatra ledöbbent.

„_Képes… képes lenne itt hagyni?"_ futott át az agyán.

Jobb ötlete nem lévén előkapta pálcáját és egy lábbilincselő átkot küldött a fiúra. Dracus nagyot puffant a fehér kavicsokkal felszórt ösvényen.

„_Most már kvittek vagyunk."_ szólalt meg Maxime, és egy terv körvonalazódott a fejében. _„Nos, hajlandó vagy megvárni, amíg én is összecsomagolok, vagy tovább átkozzalak?"_

„_Minek akarsz összecsomagolni?" _kérdezte értetlenül Dracus, miközben leporolta talárját.

„_Nyilvánvaló, nem? Veled megyek."_ jelentette ki határozottan, és néhány lépéssel kedvese mellett termett.

„_Erről szó sem lehet!"_ rázta meg a fejét a fiú. _„A legkevésbé sem akarom veszélybe sodorni az életedet."_

„_Pedig nincs más választásod. Vagy maradsz, vagy én is megyek."_

„_Nincs rá okod. És aggódnod sem kell, hiszen köt az eskü…"_

„_Te tényleg ennyire hülye vagy, vagy különórákat veszel valakitől?!"_ Maxime ismét kezdett feldühödni, ám egész sokat gyakorolta már, hogy Dracus mellett hogyan őrizze meg hidegvérét. Persze ez nem mindig sikerült. _„Ha elmész, akkor maximum a halálra lehetek féltékeny!"_

„_Ezt nem értheted… Meg kell ölnöm azt a vámpírt!"_

„_Ebben egyetértünk. De talán jobban tennéd, ha néha gondolkoznál is. Szerinted le fogsz tudni győzni egy több mint 600 éves vámpírt?"_

„_Nem hiszem…"_ úgy tűnt, Dracus valóban elkezdett gondolkozni.

„_Ha veled megyek, akkor sikerülhet?"_

„_Nem valószínű."_ mondta keserűen a fiú.

„_Tehát, összefoglalva a dolgokat: vagy rövid úton mindkettőnket elintézel, vagy befejezzük az iskolát, elfogadod de Soul professzor ajánlatát, akármi is legyen az, aztán megkeressük azt a nyomorult vámpírt és kinyírjuk. Szerinted melyik megoldás a szimpatikusabb?"_

„_Hát…"_ Dracus zavartan megvakarta a tarkóját _„határozottan a második."_

„_Helyes. Akkor próbáljuk meg ehhez tartani magunkat."_

Maxime megfogta a fiú hideg kezét, és gyengéden maga után húzva elindult az épület felé, miközben egy pálcaintéssel mozgásra késztette az utazóládát.



A Diamante szülők hamvait a családi kriptában helyezték végső nyugalomra. Maxime-nak már ekkor el kellett volna kezdenie aggódni. Dracus az események óta egyetlen könnycseppet sem ejtett, és ha Maxime eddig úgy érezte, kedvese megváltozott, most még inkább erősödött ez az érzése. Csak most lényegesen rosszabb volt a helyzet.

Az egykor életvidám fiú úgy viselkedett, akár egy robot. Minden nap hatkor kelt, két órát edzett, megreggelizett, végigülte az órákat, aztán a nap hátralévő részében vagy tanult, vagy de Soul professzor különórájára ment. Alig szóltak egymáshoz, elmaradtak az ölelések és a csókok. Mintha a szülei halálával Dracus érző része is meghalt volna.

Ezt Maxime egy ideig még el tudta viselni, ám három hónap elteltével úgy érezte, ennél még az is jobb lett volna, ha megöletik magukat.

„_Nézd, Dracus, ez nem mehet így tovább. Elköltözöm."_ közölte egyik nap. A tanári kar a tragédia után ugyanis egyöntetűen engedélyezte, hogy átköltözzön a fiúhoz.

„_Rendben."_ morogta Dracus, fel sem pillantva az előtte heverő vaskos könyvből.

Maxime minél hangosabban próbálta magára felhívni a figyelmet, mivel sejtette, hogy a másik agyáig nem igazán jutottak el a szavai. Persze azért a tintatartót nem kellett volna úgy behajítania, hogy darabokra törjön, de legalább azt elérte, hogy Dracus rá figyeljen.

„_Mit csinálsz?!"_ kérdezte felháborodva. _„Nem tudnál csendesebben törni-zúzni?"_

„_Meglehetősen nehéz csendesen törni-zúzni, nem gondolod?"_ A gunyoros hang hallatán Dracus végre a fejét is odafordította.

„_Mire kell az a láda?"_ nézett elkerekedett szemekkel.

„_Elköltözöm."_ jelentette ki újra Maxime, majd nyomatékképpen egy kupac könyvet dobott a tintatartó maradványaira.

„_Ezt komolyan mondod?"_ Dracus ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát, és kétségbeesett pillantást vetett kedvesére.

„_Úgy nézek ki, mint aki viccel?"_

„_De… valami baj van?"_

Maxime megpróbált tízig elszámolni magában, hogy lehiggadjon az ostoba kérdés hallatán, de négynél tovább nem jutott.

„_Baj? Baj?! Ezt a katasztrofális állapotot te csak bajnak nevezed? Mikor szóltál hozzám utoljára?"_

„_Hmm… Körülbelül néhány másodperce…"_

A következő pillanatban Maxime úgy vágta Dracushoz a kispárnáját, hogy a fiú feje nagyot koppant a falon.

„_Ne haragudj!"_ mondta azonnal, miközben leült kedvese mellé az ágyra. _„Sajnálom."_

Dracus lehámozta arcáról a párnát, és Maxime-ra nézett. Ezüst szemeiben nyoma sem volt haragnak, pillantása könyörgő volt és félelemmel teli.

„_Ne hagyj magamra! Ne menj el, kicsim! Nem akarlak téged is… téged is elveszíteni."_

Halvány könnycsepp indult meg az arcán. Maxime feltérdelt, és szorosan magához ölelte kedvesét. Nyugtatóan végigsimított Dracus haján és hátán, miközben érezte, hogy a könnyek átáztatják vékony talárját. De most már legalább voltak könnyek…

Az a fal, amit Dracus fájdalomból és bosszúvágyból húzott maga köré leomlani látszott, Maxime szívében pedig újjáéledt a remény, hogy szerelme ismét – ha nem is olyan, de – hasonló lesz, mint régebben volt.

„_Olyan nehéz."_ mormogta alig hallhatóan Dracus, miután úgy-ahogy lecsillapodott. _„Képtelen vagyok elfogadni, hogy nincsenek többé. Azt hittem… azt hittem, ha mással foglalkozom, akkor talán…"_ hangja ismét zokogásba fúlt. _„Nem akartalak… téged is… bántani."_

Maxime gyengéden a fiú álla alá nyúlt, és óvatosan maga felé fordította a könnyáztatta arcot.

„_Szeretlek téged Dracus A. Diamante. Ezen senki és semmi nem változtathat…"_

Persze akkor még nem gondolta, hogy a szavakat könnyebb kimondani, mint betartani…

Még mindig nem értette, hogy hogyan történhettek meg az utána következő dolgok, ami miatt végül nem tartott Dracusszal, inkább elmenekült Angliába.

Maxime-nak még volt hátra két éve, mikor Dracus végzett. A fiú, aki addigra már nagyjából túltette magát a szülei halálán, beiratkozott egy vámpírvadász kiképzésre, hogy addig is hasznosan töltse az időt. Alig találkoztak, és Maxime kezdte borzasztóan magányosnak érezni magát.

Egyik nap Lily de Soul professzor berendelte az irodájába, másnap reggel pedig a nő ágyában ébredt, fogalma sem volt, hogy került oda, de az nyilvánvaló volt számára, hogy végül ő követte el azt, amivel régen Dracust gyanúsította.

Undorodott magától. Undorodott Lilytől. Mégis képtelen volt neki ellenállni, mikor a nő bevetette vonzerejét. Amikor nem volt vele, utálta. Amikor vele volt, imádta. Teljesen össze volt zavarodva, és előre rettegett a Dracusszal való találkozástól. Ám úgy tartotta tisztességesnek, amennyiben ebben a helyzetben lehetett egyáltalán tisztességről beszélni, ha mindent őszintén elmond a fiúnak.

Szerette volna, ha Dracus megüti, vagy legalább üvöltözik vele egy sort, de nem ez történt. A fiú szomorúan nézett rá ezüst szemeivel, aztán megcsókolta, majd felállt, kisétált a kávézóból, és ezzel együtt Maxime életéből is. Néha még találkoztak, aztán mikor Maxime letette a vizsgáit, Lily közölte vele, hogy nem szereti és soha nem is szerette. A fiatal, mélységesen megbántott, önmagában és az egész világban csalódott férfi még aznap összecsomagolt, és elköltözött Angliába.

Utoljára öt éve találkozott Dracusszal, amikor a vámpírvadász a Roxfort környékén teljesített egy küldetést. Úgy beszélgettek, mint két régi barát, nem pedig két olyan ember, akik valaha szerelmesek voltak egymásba…



Maxime egy hatalmasat sóhajtott, miközben letette teáscsészéjét. Legalábbis azt hitte, hogy letette, ám tulajdonképpen olyan erővel vágta az asztalhoz, hogy a csésze ezer darabra tört. A csörömpölésre minden vendég odakapta a fejét, aztán nyugtázták magukban, hogy egyelőre nem történt katasztrófa.

A férfi elővette pálcáját és helyrehozta a bögrét. Az órára pillantott, és megállapította, hogy már legalább két órája magára hagyta Dracust. Ahhoz képest, hogy csak egy teát akart inni… Gondolkozott, maradjon-e még, azonban már semmilyen szép emléke nem maradt, amit vissza tudott volna idézni. Mindemellett teamérgezést sem akart kapni. Felállt, otthagyott egy maréknyi pénzt az asztalon, majd elindult a lépcső felé, hogy visszamenjen Dracushoz.

A folyosón haladva volt ideje elmélkedni azon, milyen ostobán is viselkedett. Már maga az a kérdés, amit feltett a vámpírvadásznak Lilyvel kapcsolatban képtelenség volt. Hiszen még mindig nem oldotta fel Dracust az esküje alól, bár nem úgy tűnt, hogy ez a férfit zavarná. Különben sem hitte, hogy Dracuson hatna Lily vonzereje, akárhonnan fakadjon is az.

Nem is tudta, hogy miért esett volna rosszul, ha mégis történt volna köztük valami. Azonban abban biztos volt, hogy egyáltalán nem a nő miatt… hiszen őt valójában sohasem szerette.

A kórterem ajtajához érve hangos veszekedés ütötte meg a fülét. Tisztán hallotta Dracus hangját, ami még sosem volt ilyen ingerült. A másik hang egy nőé volt, és Maxime rájött, hogy nem lehet más bent a szobában csak Lily de Soul. Nincs még egy olyan ember, aki ennyire ki tudná hozni Dracust a sodrából.

Csendesen kinyitotta az ajtót, majd belépett a kórterembe.

§§

Apolló; Thamyris: A legenda szerint Apolló volt az első isten, aki a saját neméhez tartozó embernek udvarolt, Thamyris pedig az első halandó.


	7. Tervek

VII. fejezet

Tervek

A szoba rikító rózsaszín falai most még borzalmasabbnak tűntek, ahogy a nap sugarai megvilágították. A csendet csak az ágyon fekvő ezüstszőke férfi egyenletes szuszogása törte meg. Bárki azt hihette volna, hogy alszik, ám Dracus A. Diamante nagyon is ébren volt.

Nem is reménykedett Maxime látogatásában, így boldogsággal töltötte el a tudat, hogy a férfi azonnal rohant hozzá. Sohasem haragudott rá amiatt, amit tett. Annál inkább dühös volt Lily de Soulra. Igaz, hogy a nő rengeteget segített neki a felkészülésben, ez azonban nem mentette fel az alól, hogy elcsábította a szerelmét.

Valójában már akkor sejtette, hogy ez lesz, mikor végzett az iskolában. Nem hibáztathatta Maxime-ot, hiszen Lilynek szinte bármelyik férfit sikerült volna megszereznie. Az, hogy Maxime-ra esett a választása, csak egy ostoba véletlen volt. Vagy nem is volt annyira véletlen…

Sokat gondolkozott azon, miért pont Maxime kellett a nőnek, főleg mivel utána szinte elüldözte magától. Aztán arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Lily de Soul egyszerűen kegyetlen, érzéketlen… és imád fájdalmat okozni másoknak. Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy ez így nem teljesen fedi a valóságot, ám egyelőre nem volt más logikus magyarázat. Még ennyi év elteltével sem.

Az is tény volt, hogy Lily soha semmit nem tett ingyen. Mikor vállalta a felkészítést és segítséget ajánlott a vámpírokkal szemben, kért cserébe valamit… több dolgot is. Az első hármat könnyű volt teljesíteni. Bár fogalma sem volt, mi szüksége van a nőnek egy hajtincsre, egy körömdarabra és pár csepp vérre, főleg tőle, ám abban biztos volt, hogy Lily nem fogja ártó szándékkal használni.

A legtöbb fekete mágiával kapcsolatos könyvben benne volt, hogy ilyen dolgokat csak annak szabad adni, akiben feltétel nélkül megbízik az ember. Dracus egyáltalán nem bízott Lilyben, magában sokkal inkább. Tudta, hogy semmilyen kötés-mágia nem fog rajta… ha ő nem akarja. Másra pedig nemigen lehetett volna használni azokat, amiket a nőnek adott.

A negyedik dolgot, azaz a Dolgot viszont még mindig nem sikerült megszereznie. Igaz, elég nehéz lett volna egy olyan valamit megtalálni, amiről nem tudta pontosan, mi az. Az egész világon még csak nyomára sem akadt semmi hasonlónak, habár a Föld összes kontinensét, és szinte az összes országot bejárta.

Csak azt érte el, hogy folyamatosan életveszélyben volt, néhányszor majdnem meghalt, és olyan sérüléseket szedett össze, amiket a legkiválóbb gyógyítók sem voltak képesek normálisan kezelni.

Öt éve aztán úgy döntött, felhagy a kereséssel. Ennek Lily nem igazán örült, sőt eléggé mérges volt, ám ez nem különösebben hatotta meg a férfit. Dracust nem lehetett kényszeríteni semmire, amit maga is nem akart. És rajta nem hatott a nő azirányú képessége, hogy bárkinek el tudta csavarni a fejét, aki valaha is érdeklődött a női nem iránt.

A döntése oka pedig nem más volt, mint Maxime. Ha valaha is boldog akart lenni – márpedig miért ne akart volna boldog lenni – azzal, akit még mindig teljes szívvel szeretett, akkor nem engedhette meg magának azt a luxust, hogy idő előtt megöleti magát. Az, hogy mégis majdnem sikerült, csak a saját ostobaságának köszönhette.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy Maxime visszaszerzése nem lesz egyszerű feladat. Legutolsó találkozásukkor úgy viselkedtek egymással, mint két régi barát, nem mint két olyan ember, akik valaha szerelmesek voltak egymásba. Ez akkor bántotta. Most viszont kezdett rájönni, hogy mégsem egy vesztett ügyről van szó. Első lépésként el kellett érnie, hogy Maxime megbocsásson saját magának. Aztán…

- Álmodozunk az elvesztett szerelmünkről? – hallotta közvetlen közelről a kissé ironikus hangot.

Felnézett. Nem is vette észre, hogy a nő bejött a kórterembe, de kétségtelenül ott volt, és felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá.

- Hol jöttél be? – kérdezte unottan.

- Hol jöttem volna be? – Lily elég értetlennek tűnt. – Természetesen az ajtón.

- Helyes. Akkor legalább nem kell megmutatnom, hogy hol tudod elhagyni a szobát. Lehetőleg minél gyorsabban.

A férfi tüntetőleg elfordult, és még jobban beburkolózott a takaróba.

- Hogy érzed magad?

Lily nem zavartatta magát, átsétált az ágy túloldalára és helyet foglalt.

- Eddig egészen jól voltam – morogta Dracus, majd felült. – De most, hogy így kérdezed, kezd hányingerem lenni. Azt hiszem, ez szoros összefüggésben van a megjelenéseddel…

- Pedig még egy darabig maradni fogok.

- Úgy látom, az előbb nem voltam elég világos – mondta szinte szótagolva a férfi. – Egyáltalán nem vágyom a társaságodra, szeretnék aludni, hogy minél hamarabb elhagyhassam ezt a nyomorult, undorító, rózsaszín förmedvényt, és visszatérhessek a munkámhoz!

- Nem fogsz újra dolgozni – jelentette ki határozottan a boszorkány.

- Neeem?! Ezt nem te fogod eldönteni!

Habár Dracus elhatározta, hogy megpróbál higgadt maradni, ez jelen pillanatban egyre kevésbé tűnt kivitelezhetőnek.

- Még mindig tartozol nekem, Dracus A. Diamante.

- Nem érdekel!

- Adtam öt év pihenőt, de sürget az idő. Meg kell szerezned azt a Dolgot!

- Ez nevetséges! – fortyant fel. – Azt sem tudom igazán, miről van szó. Nem várhatod el, hogy megtaláljak valamit, ha azt sem tudom, mit kell keresnem.

- Ha nem vállalod, akkor sajnos mást kell találnom a feladatra…

- Tedd azt! – Vonta meg a vállát a vámpírvadász. – Engem meg hagyj békén! Lehetőleg örökre.

- Maxime biztos örömmel teljesíti a kérésemet – duruzsolta a nő.

- Ezt nem teheted! – Dracus ebben a pillanatban meg tudta volna fojtani Lilyt.

- Te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy megtehetem. Bármire rá tudom venni, ha akarom. Bármire.

- Mikor hagysz már minket végre békén?! Mit ártottunk neked?

- Ártani? – Lily elnéző mosollyal megcsóválta a fejét. – Nem, kedves Dracus, nagyon is fontosak vagytok. Úgy is mondhatnám, szükségem van rátok.

- Elég érdekes módszereid vannak, hogy kifejezd az emberek felé, milyen fontosak a számodra… Most pedig azonnal takarodj ki a szobámból!

- Jaj, hagyd már abba ezt a gyerekes viselkedést! Mikor fogod már fel, hogy nem akartalak bántani titeket? Sokkal nagyobb horderejű dolgok is vannak a világon, mint a ti kapcsolatotok. Igazán megbocsáthatnál már végre! Ha nem tűnt volna fel, nemrég mentettem meg az életedet!

- Akkor sem bocsátanék meg, ha te lennél az egyetlen élő ember a világon! – kiáltotta dacosan a férfi.

Lily ismét megcsóválta a fejét.

- Olyan lépésre kényszerítesz, amit egyáltalán nem akartam megtenni. Legalábbis nem most.

- Akár meg is kínozhatsz, akkor sem…

- Dracus A. Diamante! Hajlandó lennél végre befogni a hatalmas szádat egy fél pillanatra? – A nő zöld szeme fenyegetően villant. – Komolyan kezdesz feldühíteni!

- Azt hiszed, érdekel még, amit mondani akarsz?

- Érdekelni fog… Hajlandó vagyok mindent megmagyarázni. Maxime-nak már elmondtam a terveimet, és nagyjából egyetértett velem.

- Maxime azzal is egyetértene, ha azt mondanád neki, hogy további életében porcukrozott kutyagumit kell ennie a Colosseum közepén!

Lily hangosan felnevetett.

- Hát… nekem sosem jutna eszembe, hogy ilyenre késztessek bárkit is…

- Én sem hiszem, hogy Lily rá tudna erre venni!

Dracus a hang felé fordította a fejét. Az ajtóban egy meglehetősen dühös Maxime Morte állt.

- Maxime, mióta állsz ott? – kérdezte meglepetten a vámpírvadász. – Úgy látom, ma mindenki megtanult kísértet módjára közlekedni… – tette még hozzá rezignáltan.

- Elég régóta ahhoz, hogy tudjam, milyen gyengeelméjűnek tartasz! – A fekete hajú varázsló szemei szinte villámokat szórtak. – Jobban tettem volna, ha visszamegyek a Roxfortba, ahelyett, hogy órák óta baromságokon gondolkozom!

- Nyugodj meg, Maxime! – szólalt meg halkan Lily. – Dracusnak teljes mértékben igaza volt, de… A legutóbbi beszélgetésünk alkalmával nem mondtam el mindent.

- Ezt valahogy sejtettem – sóhajtotta egyszerre a két férfi.

- Tehát, felvilágosítanál arról, kedves Lily de Soul, miért is lennék én képes a Colosseum közepén… khm… szóval azt csinálni, ha te akarnád? – Maxime hangja kétkedő és enyhén gunyoros volt.

- Ülj le! – mondta a nő, miközben egy pálcamozdulattal egy kényelmes fotelt varázsolt elő a még mindig az ajtóban ácsorgó professzortársának. Maxime dohogva helyet foglalt.

- Ha most valaki látná az arcodat, Lily, azt hihetné, hogy a világ megváltásának tervét akarod velünk megosztani – vigyorodott el Dracus.

- Azt akarja – dörmögte alig hallhatóan a fekete varázsló.

- Akkor ez minden bizonnyal hosszú lesz – mondta még mindig vigyorogva a vámpírvadász. – Elvégre a világ megváltása nem lehet egyszerű dolog… Kölcsönadnád a pálcádat, Maxime?

A férfi még akkor sem hagyta abba a vigyorgást, mikor a pálcával néhány mozdulatot téve először hupilila, majd türkizkék, végül pedig kanárisárga színűvé változtatta a talárját és a szoba falait.

- Így sokkal jobb – közölte elégedetten, miközben a pálcát végighúzta fürtjei mentén. Eddig menthetetlenül összegubancolódottnak tűnő ezüstszőke tincsei most engedelmesen rendeződtek a vállán. – Végül is nem fogadhatok egy ilyen nagy horderejű bejelentést kócosan és bugyirózsaszín talárban…

- Befejezted az idétlenkedést? – kérdezte metsző hangon a vörös boszorkány. – Abban reménykedtem, hogy ennyi idős korodra már megkomolyodsz!

- Jól van, na! – A férfi arcán megjelenő sértődött kifejezés éles ellentétben állt a szavai mögött bujkáló vidámsággal. – Ígérem, csak akkor fogok újra vigyorogni, ha befejezted ezt a képtelenséget.

- Ez nem képtelenség, Dracus – mondta halkan Maxime. – Nagyon komoly dologról van szó.

A vámpírvadász már majdnem kimondta, hogy Maxime mindig is túl komolyan vett mindent, ám inkább jobbnak látta nem szólni. Igazából túlzottan kíváncsi volt ahhoz, – mindamellett, hogy a világ megváltását kivitelezhetetlennek tartotta – hogy tovább húzza az időt.

A közel három órás beszélgetés végén pedig – amit tulajdonképpen nem lehetett beszélgetésnek nevezni, mert főleg Lily beszélt – úgy érezte, megérte meghallgatni a nőt. Sőt, már-már hajlott arra, hogy megbocsásson. Végre az is kiderült, miért kellett tőle az a három úgynevezett ajándék, bár egyelőre hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy létezik ilyen jellegű mágia is…

Dracus A. Diamante most először gondolta úgy életében, hogy az élet nemcsak egyszerű kaland, hanem jóval több annál. Elvégre a világ megváltása nem lehet egy egyszerű dolog…



Metsző szél söpört keresztül a várkastély udvarán, lehullott faleveleket kavarva fel. A sötét hajú férfi az egyik ablaknál állva figyelte az elemek játékát, amihez hamarosan a sötét fellegekből aláhulló csendes eső is csatlakozott. Az időjárás csak tovább rontotta amúgy sem rózsás hangulatát. Nem mintha a napsütéses időszakot szerette volna.

Tulajdonképpen több mint hatszáz éve nem látott még napfelkeltét sem, mégis jobban kedvelte a derült éjszakákat. Akkor legalább gyönyörködhetett a csillagok fényében. Most azonban még a csillagok sem tudták volna enyhíteni a lelkében dúló indulatokat. Az évekkel ezelőtt elkövetett hibája, ami akkor nem tűnt hibának, csak egy szokásos mészárlásnak, egyre súlyosabbá és veszélyesebbé vált.

Szeme sarkából mozgást vett észre az ablakpárkány szélénél. Egy meleg, élettel teli test igyekezett biztonságos helyre, talán a családjához, talán csak ennivalóért. Ám soha nem érhetett oda. A következő pillanatban egy csontos kéz csapott le rá.

A férfi még egy darabig figyelte az apró rágcsáló vergődését, szabadulási törekvéseit. Belenézett az állat fekete gombszemeibe, és látta a félelmet. Imádta ezt: a rettegést áldozatai szemében. Még akkor is, ha csak egy parányi egérről volt szó.

Lassan belevájta hegyes körmeit az állatka nyakán lüktető ütőérbe és érezte, ahogy a meleg, ragacsos vér végigfolyik halotti hideg ujjain. Vértelen ajka szociopata mosolyra húzódott, mikor a rágcsáló testén rángások futottak végig, jelezve az elmúlás közeledtét. Aztán az apró szemekben kihunyt az élet fénye, átadva a testet a halál jeges ölelésének.

Igen. A gyilkolás hatalma még mindig örömmel töltötte el. De most nem eléggé. Egy laza mozdulattal kidobta a halott rágcsálót az ablakon, és hallotta a tompa puffanást a kastély udvarának kövezetén …talán még a csontok reccsenését is. Élvezettel nyalta le a vért az ujjairól, bár az állatok vérének íze közel sem volt olyan kellemes, mint az embereké, és közel sem enyhítette annyira a szomját.

Lassan megfordult, és átható, mélyzöld tekintetét félkör alakban álló vámpír szolgáira szegezte. Érezte, hogy lénye félelmet vált ki hideg, élettelen szívükben. A tizenkét vámpírnak minden oka megvolt erre a félelemre. Hibáztak. Nem követték a parancsot.

Kilépett az ablakmélyedés árnyékából a fáklyák fénykörébe. Hollófekete haján megcsillant a tűz lobogó fénye, fakó arcbőre most még sápadtabbnak hatott a lángok táncában, melynek melegségét már régóta nem érezte. Karvalyszerű orrával úgy nézett ki, akár egy ragadozó, ami éppen lecsapni készül, és egy pillanatra közel is állt hozzá, hogy elpusztítsa az ostobákat. Végül csak összefonta karját mellkasa előtt, hogy ezzel is megakadályozza a késztetést.

- Nos – szólalt meg mély, borzongató hangján. – Úgy gondolom, valami mentséggel kell szolgálnotok arra, amit tettetek. Pontosabban nem tettetek.

- Bocsáss meg, Uram! – lépett előrébb az egyik vámpírnő, majd mélyen meghajolt.

Ő volt a legidősebb a szolgák között, és őt kedvelte a legjobban, már amennyiben lehetett arról beszélni, hogy bármit is kedvelt a hatalmon kívül. Éppen emiatt fogalmazódott meg agyában egy meglehetősen gonosz ötlet, amivel példát lehet statuálni. De nem most. A szórakozás még várhat.

- Hallgatlak, kedvesem! – mondta szinte jóindulatúan. – Aztán majd meglátom, megbocsátok-e – tette még hozzá, miközben szemében kegyetlen fény csillant.

- Az a nő… az a nő túl erős, Uram. Féltünk tőle!

- Úgy?! – ingerülten felhúzta szemöldökét. – Szóval jobban féltek egy félvámpír fattyútól, mint az én haragomtól? Azt a parancsot adtam, hogy meneküljetek el?!

- Nem, Uram. – A nő lehajtotta a fejét.

- Akkor, mi volt a parancs? És rám nézz, ha hozzám beszélsz, szajha!

- Ki kellett volna szabadítanunk Diamante-ot a másik klán fogságából, és elhoznunk a fejét, Uram. De az a nő…

- Őt is el kellett volna hoznotok! – kiáltotta dühösen. – Élve. Tehát, melyik részét teljesítettétek a parancsnak?

- Egyiket sem, Uram, mert…

- Melyik rész nem volt érthető?

- Az a nő túl erős nekünk! – sipította a vámpírnő. – Lily de Soul majdnem olyan hatalmas, mint ön, Uram!

- Majdnem olyan hatalmas?! – kérdezte halkan, mégis olyan éllel a hangjában, mintha egy tucat borotvapengét szopogatott volna el nemrég. – Senki nem lehet még majdnem olyan hatalmas sem, mint én! – kinyújtotta a kezét, mire a nő felsikoltott fájdalmában. Ordítása egyre hangosabb lett, ahogy a belsejét égető tűz ereje fokozódott. – Látod már, hogy senki nem lehet hatalmasabb, mint én?

Ám a vámpírnő már semmit nem látott. Üresen ásító szemgödreiből sűrű, fekete füst tört elő, aztán a teste a padlóra zuhant, hogy néhány rángás után egy kupac hamuvá porladjon szét.

- Takarítsátok el! – utasította a többi vámpírt, miközben összeütögette tenyerét. – Ha még egy hibát elkövettek, titeket is a pokol tüzére küldelek… és vérfarkasok lesznek az új szolgáim. Vagy infernusok. Azok legalább engedelmeskednek.

A férfi megfordult, majd újra az ablakhoz sétált. Odakint még mindig esett. Az időjárást egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy egy vámpírral több van-e vagy kevesebb. Őszintén szólva senkit sem zavart.

- U-uram – hallotta a remegő hangot. – Mostantól csak tizenegyen leszünk?

- Nem, nem – a vámpírmester megcsóválta a fejét. – Már megvan az új jelöltem – közölte határozottan, miközben szája kegyetlen, vérszomjas vigyorra húzódott. – Szerezzétek meg az ifjú Diamante-ot! Ez egy kiváló csapda lesz a mi édes kis Lilynknek – sátáni kacaj hagyta el torkát, miközben kiugrott az ablakon.

Ez az éjszaka úgy vonult be Muntii Calimani történelmébe, mint az „Ezer démon éjszakája". Pedig mindössze egyetlen vámpírmester tombolt őrjöngve, kiélvezve hatalma nagyságát, ezer kiszipolyozott holttestet hagyva maga után…


End file.
